


И на смену огню придет снег

by silber_mond



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, явное влияние "Дракулы"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты глупец, если думаешь, что ты значишь для него мало, что какие-то слова могут все разрушить. Он может никогда больше не заговорить с тобой, но, случись такое, закроет собой от стрелы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И на смену огню придет снег

Название: И на смену огню придет снег  
Автор: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Бета: WTF Hobbit 2015  
Размер: миди (35 130 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Трандуил/Бард, все присутствующие  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: драма, экшн, канон!АУ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: явное влияние фильма "Дракула" с Люком Эвансом, ход событий БПВ и истории персонажей отличаются от книжных и фильмовых  
Краткое содержание: — Ты глупец, если думаешь, что ты значишь для него мало, что какие-то слова могут все разрушить. Он может никогда больше не заговорить с тобой, но, случись такое, закроет собой от стрелы.  
Примечание:в тексте использованы переводы песен Poets of the fall - "War" и "Clevermind", цитаты из "Доктора Кто" и интервью актеров  
Для голосования: #. WTF Hobbit 2015 - работа "И на смену огню придет снег"

 

***

Он склонился так низко, что зачесанные назад волосы упали на лицо и полностью скрыли его от окружающих взглядов. Облегченно выдохнул и уставился на пол, не торопясь разгибаться. Никто не удивится, что человек так застыл перед эльфийским королем, тем более что он не понаслышке знал, какое Трандуил производит впечатление. Потому и не торопился показывать свое лицо. Пусть скользнет привычно равнодушно мимо и вернется к разговору с бургомистром, что б его, проклятье.

Это по его приказу Барда вежливо попросили сюда и проводили лично, как последнего воришку до тюрьмы. Баин уже бросился было придумывать на ходу оправдания, благо повод арестовать Барда у бургомистровой стражи был всегда, но провожатые лишь заржали и поклялись, что уводят его только поговорить.

Причин своего нахождения в доме бургомистра он до их пор не постиг. Бургомистр все повторял и повторял, то ли как ему повезло сотрудничать с эльфами, то ли как эльфам с ним (насчет второго у Барда имелись большие сомнения), лебезил и все предлагал эльфийскому королю отведать что-нибудь. Эльф выразительно молчал. Бард даже пожалел немного, что не видит, что происходит за столом их так называемых переговоров. И тут же пожалел еще раз.

— А это Бард, из древнего рода Гириона. Прадед его, правда, ничем не отличился, — тут бургомистр хохотнул, — но вы не волнуйтесь, от Барда толку городу много.

Смотри-ка, как запел, скривился он про себя. Как чуть где недовольство, так Бард — подстрекатель, а тут уже вон, главный помощничек, не иначе. Только б про род лучше молчал, дурак, кто тебя за язык тянул…

Сзади ощутимо подтолкнули. Бард обернулся. Охранник оскалился, подтолкнул его еще раз и прошипел незаметно для гостя:

— Только вякни что лишнее — мигом окажешься последним из рода.

С трудом поборов желание съездить стражникам по единственно ценному в их организме, он все же выпрямился, пусть и не до конца, и медленно подошел к столу.

— Поздоровайся же, ну, — приказал бургомистр и цокнул языком. — Неучтивый, правда, но что уж взять, не всем быть с манерами.

Руки чесались все явственней. А вот возьмет и правда выхватит сейчас нож и в жирное пузо, никто и пикнуть не успеет. Трандуил если только. В том, что эльф полезет защищать неудачливого союзника, он очень сомневался.

— Приветствую, король Трандуил, — все же выговорил он и вновь опустил голову. Слишком близко. Эльфийская память славится своей вечностью, ни один эльф не забывает произошедшего с ним, а такой мнительный, как этот, — тем более. Вот сейчас он всмотрится в его лицо, и прощай, семья, прощай, относительно спокойная жизнь. Хорошо, если на месте не зарубит.

— Приветствую тебя, Бард из рода Гириона, — услышал он давно казалось бы забытый глубокий голос и не удержался. Взгляды пересеклись — ледяная сталь за годы превратилась в прозрачное стекло — и снова разошлись. — Твой… — он помедлил, подбирая слово, — бургомистр хорошо о тебе отзывался. Также он назвал тебя надежным человеком, которому есть, что терять.

Бард сглотнул. В любой ситуации проблемы решались всего одной угрозой, и вот опять…

— Если бургомистр так считает, — ответил он. Поддерживать разговор не получалось, слишком сильно отвлекало ликование: «Не узнал! Не узнал!» Неужели ему повезло? Или Трандуил просто держит лицо, чтобы потом отвести душу без свидетелей?

— Так вот, — вклинился обиженный прежним молчанием эльфа бургомистр. — Господин Трандуил желает заключить с нами договор. Мы, — он приосанился и степенно кивнул, будто правда что-то решал, — полагаем, что ты будешь подходящим перевозчиком. Станешь вылавливать бочки, что возвращаются рекой. И привозить в город. И только попробуй чего стащить, мигом узнаю. — И погрозил толстым пальцем.

«Господин Трандуил», как выразился бургомистр, весь его монолог не сводил взгляда с сидевшей на грозди не пойми откуда взявшегося винограда мухе. Бард в душе был согласен — муха выглядела симпатичнее. Да и лапки потирала не с таким явным азартом.

Перевозчик, значит?

— Я всего лишь лучник, — напомнил он, вновь опуская взгляд, чтобы не выдавал, насколько сложно ему увиливать от такого предложения. — Да и лодка у меня не самая лучшая, разобьется еще, одни убытки. А…

Бургомистр хлопнул рукой по столу. Муха дернулась и резко унесла крылья. Трандуил чуть склонил голову и перевел взгляд на бургомистра. Его губы очертила заметная далеко не каждому улыбка.

Вот значит как. Конечно, для такого короля, как он, все это было лишь развлечением. Откажется Бард — найдется другой, да и бочки, небось, не так срочно нужны. Но где еще посмеешься над человеческой жадностью?

Наверняка он думал, что Бард ему сейчас в ноги упадет и будет благодарить за возможность заработать. Будь на месте Трандуила кто другой, Бард, может, и поблагодарил бы. В ноги точно падать бы не стал, но спасибо сказал бы. Денег в его семье толком не водилось, а про новые платья дочери даже не заикались — тут голодным бы не остаться, а не о нарядах думать. Подработка пришлась бы к месту, за одним исключением. Нельзя ему было пересекаться с эльфийским королем. Сейчас, может, и свезло — тот не казался хоть сколько-то заинтересованным, а потому не был внимателен, — а помозолит ему Бард глаза, и все, что-нибудь да припомнит.

Деньги были нужны, но голова была дороже.

— Молчать, — разродился наконец бургомистр. — Сказали тебе, будешь возить — значит, будешь. Такую честь тебе оказываем.

Он оглянулся на Трандуила, ища поддержки своим словам, и тот с достоинством кивнул.

— Не волнуйся о лодке, — добавил эльф, и в глазах промелькнуло что-то… доброе? — У тебя будет новая. Мы же не хотим нарушать условия, — он мельком взглянул на бургомистра, и тот, ожидавший каждого его взгляда как бродячий пес подачки, радостно закивал и только что не полез руки облизывать.

— Ступай, — приказал бургомистр, закончив очередной раунд подлизывания к Трандуилу. — Позову тебя, когда понадобишься.

Стражники тут же подскочили аж по двое с каждой стороны и потянули за руки к выходу:

— Шевелись же.

Он не удержался и на мгновение оглянулся уже у самой двери — в серых глазах по-прежнему не отражалось ничего. Особенно — узнавания.

Дверь за его спиной хлопнула от души.

Бургомистр вызвал его на следующее же утро, прислав своего помощничка прямо в дом. Сквозь сон слышалось гнусавое:

— Пааааап! Вставай, пап, вставай же!

Он отмахнулся как от назойливой мухи, но голос не унимался, только звал почему-то странно, никак решил поиздеваться.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Бард рывком поднялся, намереваясь послать дурака-Альфреда куда подальше.

И оказался нос к носу с собственным сыном.

— Там орки, пап, в городе орки! Тот эльф выгнал их из дома, но они в городе.

Понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем все в голове встало на свои места. Он вскочил на ноги и выругался под нос от тут же проснувшейся боли в виске — никак сильно ударился. По комнате словно прошелся ураган: все, что лежало на лавках, было разбросано по полу, дверь сиротливо висела на одной петле и поскрипывала, так тщательно хранимая выцветшая скатерть — то немногое, что осталось от рукоделий жены — свисала кусками до самого пола.

— Пааааап! — послышалось снизу. Бард опустил взгляд — скатерть шевельнулась, и из-под стола опасливо выглянула Тильда. — Они ушли? Ты в порядке?

— Ушли. В порядке. Заприте дверь, — не дав ему и мгновения на ответ, бросила рыжая эльфийка, устало привалившаяся к стене.

Он огляделся, чуть не свернув шею от усердия, прошелся взглядом по застрявшей в стене чужой стреле, по неожиданно безмятежному лицу гнома — Кили, кажется, Кили — лежащего на единственной выстоявшей лавке, по растоптанной зелени...

И наконец очнулся.

То ли сон, то ли воспоминание, взявшееся из ниоткуда, когда он потерял сознание от удара, сбило его с толку, но теперь он пришел в себя.

Бросился к столу, падая на колени, помогая выбраться и подняться дочерям, наскоро потрепал по голове сына, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо — все ли в хорошо, не ранен ли.

Орки, вспомнил он. Орки вломились в дом, один из них пробился через крышу и рухнул прямо на него, впечатывая в пол. Он пытался стряхнуть его, но ничего не выходило, а потом мелькнули в воздухе такие знакомые светлые волосы, блеснули мечи, и он опустил голову, переводя дыхание, и тут все исчезло.

— Куда они делись?

— Пап, их выгнал второй эльф, — косясь на рыжую, сообщила старшая дочь. — С улицы было слышно драку, но сейчас все затихло, кажется, — неуверенно добавила она.

— Его имя... — у эльфийки был ровный, явно привыкший отдавать команды голос и совершенно неподходящее выражение лица.

Кили застонал, и она тут же дернулась к нему, даже не закончив предложение.

Нужно было что-то делать, но он понятия не имел что. Его врагами всегда были непогода и бургомистр, слишком сильное течение или дикий кабан, некстати вылетевший из леса, но никак не эти существа. В городе больше не было безопасно, но и деваться им было некуда, да и не пойдешь наобум, гадая, сколько шагов успеешь сделать, прежде чем на тебя нападут еще раз.

Он тряхнул висевшую под потолком старую сеть, замотал головой, отряхиваясь от скопившейся пыли, дернул посильнее. С оглушительным в тишине комнаты звоном свалилась на пол здоровенная металлическая стрела.

— Баин! — позвал он, и сын тут же вынырнул откуда-то, показывая крепко зажатый в руке нож. Уже приготовился. Хорошо.

Бард плохо умел обращаться с мечом, способный, конечно, помахать им так, чтобы ничего себе не отрубить, но в настоящей схватке от него не будет толку. А от привычного лука не было толку внутри дома, если только бить наотмашь.

Выкованная когда-то теми же гномами, чей потомок оказался у него в лодке, черная стрела могла сойти за копье и была единственным оружием из имеющегося, которое точно бы пригодилось.

Он хотел было окликнуть эльфийку, но подумал и не стал. Дочери, неожиданно не испуганные, а вполне воинственно настроенные, бросились помогать запирать дверь, Баин поднял и придвинул скамью, полез за следующей. Нехитрая баррикада поднялась быстро, и хотя Бард не надеялся, что она сможет сдержать орков, стало немного спокойнее.

— Мы умрем, пап? — вдруг спросила Тильда, глядя серьезно и ни капли не напуганно. От выражения ее лица, демонстрирующего готовность, казалось, ко всему, стало тут же страшно самому Барду.

Он присел, обнимая ее, улыбнулся ей в висок.

— Нет, милая, конечно нет. Я никому не позволю вам навредить.

Понадобились все внутренние силы, чтобы разжать руки и выпустить дочь. Конечно, он не даст ее в обиду, никого не даст и закроет их собой, если понадобится, но что случится с ними, если он погибнет?

Эльфийка дернулась к выбитому окну, будто собралась прыгать. И, вцепившись пальцами в раму чуть ли не до треска, крикнула, обернувшись:

— Дракон!

Почудилось, подумал он. Она сошла с ума, кто их знает, этих эльфов, что у них в голове. Может, и драконы.

Пронзительный визг, донесшийся с улицы, тут же подхваченный вторым, третьим голосом не дал ему сомневаться более.

Он ринулся к окну и высунулся почти наполовину, чтобы увидеть, как стремительно приближается высоко в небе огромное существо. Оно будто бы отряхивалось по пути, и то, что падало вниз, казалось звездопадом.

Говорили, что дракон давно умер. Его никто не видел с тех самых пор, как он выжег дотла Дейл и занял Одинокую гору, ни разу он не высовывал носа и должен был бы помереть с голоду. Видимо, они немногое знали о драконах.

Бард знал чуть больше, но от его знания было только хуже.

Дети прилипли к нему со спины, одновременно прячась и вытягивая шеи, чтобы тоже высмотреть, не ошибаются ли взрослые.

Не на что здесь было смотреть.

— Нужно уходить! — в один голос произнесли он и эльфийка и кинулись — каждый в свою сторону. Гном так и не вынырнул из забытья, даже не отреагировал, когда его легко подняли на руки. Бард даже потратил драгоценную секунду на то, чтобы удивиться, как ей это удалось. Но он видел взгляды, которые бросала эльфийка на гнома, даже не заботясь о том, что за ней наблюдают. Тут и гору поднимешь и на себе потащишь, лишь бы спасти.

Не выпуская стрелу, он схватил и лук, и колчан, крикнул дочерям одеваться и выбираться на улицу, к лодке. И, разбежавшись, выбил кусок и без того начавшей разваливаться после набега орков стены под окном.

— Сюда! Давай! — Он, не спрашивая, подхватил гнома с ее рук и кивнул в сторону дыры: — Быстрее, за ними! Иди за детьми!

Хвала всему, она не стала спорить — подхватила оставшиеся бинты, закинула на плечо свой лук и легко выпрыгнула.

В лодку они все упали одновременно, едва не потопив.

— Гребите, скорее! — он взялся за одно весло, перекинул второе эльфийке. Дети помогали уложить Кили, Баин схватил стрелу и принялся помогать грести ею, отталкиваясь от мостков.

Вокруг начиналась паника, крики в темноте перемежались ругательствами, Бард то и дело вертел головой, оглядываясь, смотря вперед, снова оглядываясь. Времени почти не было — нужно было успеть выплыть из города, из самого центра. Там уже они попадут в течение, оно поможет унестись прочь, неважно куда, лишь бы подальше.

Ошеломительная, невероятной яркости вспышка осветила город позади них. Дракон легко кружил над низкими постройками, сбивал хвостом все, что попадалось на пути, и, кажется, усмехался, плотоядно и радостно.

Барду что-то кричали, но он не слышал, не слушал и не понимал. Хотелось проснуться еще раз, теперь уже окончательно, ведь если то, первое, было лишь видением, то и дракон, конечно, тоже, не может же подобное повториться в реальности.

Молния не бьет в одно и то же дерево. Зато бьет в человека — это он знал точно.

Показалось — вновь метнулись сбоку белые пряди, одной резкой волной, оглядели снизу вверх голубые глаза и пропали.

— Уведи их отсюда! — не заботясь о том, что может причинить ей боль, он тряхнул эльфийку за плечо. — Делай, что хочешь, но уводи их.

Он молился про себя, что дети не поняли, что он делает. Один прыжок, прощальный взгляд — очень быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, — и он понесся обратно, в самый огонь, туда, где блестела в свете собственного огня такая же горяще-красная чешуя.

Город давно потонул в звуках — треске пламени, криках и плаче, топоте ног и грохоте рушащихся домой, но он слышал, продолжая бежать, будучи уже далеко, как его зовут обратно дети. Три голоса среди тысяч звуков. Были бы свободны руки — заткнул бы уши, хоть и не поможет.

Часть стражи пыталась обороняться, но безуспешно.

— Бегите! — заорал он им, глядя на полные ужаса лица и пустые колчаны. — Бегите же!

Кажется, они ждали только этого и со всех ног бросились прочь, прямо наперерез хлестнувшему по земле хвосту.

Бард не смотрел.

Двадцать четыре стрелы. Двадцать четыре и еще одна, та, которую он вогнал в землю у своих ног.

Дракон взвился в небо, будто рисуясь, кувырнулся. На миг показалось — падает, но не тут-то было.

Горящий город светил как солнце, но то единственное, что было нужно, Бард все равно пока не видел.

Темное пятно на груди, крошечное по сравнению со всей его броней, но это был единственный шанс. Давным-давно отколотая чешуйка больше не прикрывала место совсем рядом с сердцем. Попасть бы — и хватит одной стрелы, чтобы хотя бы сбить.

Одна и осталась.

Одна стрела. Один дракон. И он — тоже один.

Жар почудился совсем рядом, и Бард рывком сдернул начавшее тлеть пальто. Черная стрела в его руке нагрелась от пламени и казалась живой. Только вот выстрелить ею из лука казалось невозможным.

Он помнил — совсем рядом стояла, как напоминание, на крыше гарнизона бойница. Для нее и готовили такие стрелы, только времени не оказалось использовать.

Где же она, где же...

Удар сотряс землю, и Бард пошатнулся от неожиданности, зацепив рукой острие. Рассеченную ладонь засаднило, но он и внимания не обратил.

Дракон будто бы полагал, что ему оказали недостаточно внимания, и потому приземлился так тяжело. Металлический грохот — и Бард готов был захлопать в ладоши от радости, настолько нежданными оказались последствия.

Крыша гарнизона рухнула от последнего удара, и бойница попросту свалилась на землю следом. Он бросился к ней, с трудом поднимая, устанавливая на земле. Думал — лопнут жилы от такого напряжения, но бойница послушно встала как нужно. Однако ликовать было рано — тетивы не было, конечно же не было.

Почти звериный прыжок в сторону — подхватить свой лук. На то, что она выдержит эту стрелу, шансов было мало, но кто будет считать их, когда дракон медленно, будто издеваясь, подходит ближе, сминая лапам дома, как груды соломинок.

С такой силой удара он легко мог бы остаться без пальцев, но в ином случае его бы и вовсе не стало, и определенно первый вариант был лучше.

Показалось — низкий рычащий голос раздался в голове, но нет, пасть двигалась, сверкали зубы.

— Этим ты собираешься остановить меня, глупый лучник? — пророкотал дракон, почти замерев, выгибая шею, словно красуясь. Он будто подставлялся под стрелу, уверенный, что человек ничем для него не опасен.

Бард натянул на руки рукава кофты и, собрав все силы, наскоро прицепил тетиву с собственного лука.

Дракон рассмеялся, и Бард едва не отпустил стрелу раньше времени просто от того, что никто и никогда не слышал, как смеется — на самом деле смеется — дракон.

Совсем легкий выдох в сторону, так, поджечь костер, но именно его света и не хватало.

Бард поймал взглядом пустое пятно на шкуре и уже не отводил глаз.

«Прости меня, — подумал он. — Прости, что я ушел. Простите, что вам придется выживать втроем. Но вы хотя бы будете живы».

Послушная его рукам, стрела слетела именно тогда, когда он запланировал.

— Ничтожество! — бросил дракон, для финального своего удара делая вдох, оказавшийся его последним полноценным вздохом.

Бард упал на землю, не в силах больше подняться, глядя снизу вверх, как тщетно пытается заново взлететь зверь. Речи уже не было — было злое, полное ненависти шипение, какое бывает, если разлить воду на раскаленную сковороду. Лапа впечаталась совсем рядом, сотрясая весь мир вокруг.

Раз.

Второй.

Третий.

«Прости меня. Ты не узнаешь, но прости».

Он не мог поступить по-другому, так же как и не мог сейчас подняться и попытаться спастись, пусть и был способен встать на ноги.

«Так должно было быть сразу».

Он закрыл глаза в тот же момент, когда все-таки взлетевшее чудовище стремительно рухнуло обратно, прямо на середину озера.

 

Рука ужасно чесалась, и он сквозь сон потянулся к ней, но пальцы нащупали только грубую ткань. И лежать было непривычно низко. И не очень удобно.

— Паааап, — шепотом, совсем рядом, и с он с трудом разлепил глаза, чувствуя, как тело будто разваливается на куски.

Они сидели вокруг — все трое, целые и невредимые, только грязные, и у Баина на лбу была ссадина.

— Я умер? — спросил он у раскинувшегося над ним серого неба.

Небо ответило голосом Тильды и таким же вопросительным тоном:

— Неееет? — И рассмеялось.

Сигрид помогла ему сесть и сама устроилась рядом, спина к спине. Тильда тут же заползла на колени — обниматься, конечно же.

Баин присоединился последним и просто уцепился за всех троих, неловко падая на землю.

А вокруг происходило некое подобие жизни.

Люди заворачивались, кто во что мог, бродили, как в большом муравейнике, ища свои семьи, друзей, знакомых. Вот кто-то кинулся в их сторону — да, точно, к ним.

— Перси!

— Ты хоть знаешь, что ты сделал, дурья твоя голова! — зачастил тот, отмахиваясь от прочих, обративших внимание на то, что Бард очнулся. — Ты его убил, понимаешь? Дракона убил! Ты как вообще? Чем ты так? Ты хоть понимаешь?!

Мало-помалу все, кто был вокруг, собирались рядом с Бардом, и на лицах одновременно было выражение отчаянной решительности и неверия.

— Бард — убийца дракона! — выкрикнули сзади.

— Бард — герой! — поддержали уже ближе.

Минута — и воздух наполнился криками, но уже не теми воплями отчаяния, что еще отдавались у него в ушах, а чуть ли не ликованием.

Если бы он мог подняться, то так и вскочил бы на ноги и крикнул бы в ответ: «Что за чушь! Прекратите!». Он не был героем, не стоил чествования и всех этих возгласов. Он отдал долг — давний, старше самого дряхлого старика, как и должно быть. Таким не гордятся.

— Король Бард! — донеслось от людей, и он опустил голову, не в силах справиться с накатившими эмоциями, и так и застыл, облепленный детьми, словно закрывавшими отца от всего мира.

Все было ради них, все, что он делал в своей жизни, было только ради них. Лишь однажды — задолго до — он попробовал урвать немного для себя, не отказался, когда от него захотели того, что для остальных оставалось кому несбыточной мечтой, кому страшной сказкой. Плохо тогда кончилось.

— Куда нам теперь, пап? — спросила обнимавшая его со спины Сигрид, уткнулась лбом ему в плечо. Она не плакала, но Бард чувствовал накатывающее отчаяние. Пустой берег, и даже костра не из чего развести. Спокойный сейчас, к вечеру ветер продует их всех насквозь, если не выйдет найти убежище, да и запасов нет никаких.

Совершенно неожиданно к нему вернулась способность здраво рассуждать, и теперь отчаяние злым волком скалило зубы и в его сторону.

Так или иначе, падение дракона распугало их единственный вариант не умереть от голода — озерная рыба была хитра и умело обходила даже некоторые ловушки и сети, а после такого гостя она и вовсе не подплывет близко. А той, что окажется слишком глупа, все равно не хватит на весь город, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время.

У горы искать пропитания тоже не имело смысла — со времен появления дракона зверье туда даже не совалось Какого-нибудь горного барана, легко скачущего по самым кручам, жители и вовсе отродясь не видели.

Оставался только лес, до которого пешком был не один день, да и там не укроешься. Не шалаши же из жухлой травы строить — мигом рассыплется, а силы все уйдут. Собрать бы выживших из охотников, сделать наскоро луки да копья и поискать удачи на границах Лихолесья… Может, сообща удастся накормить хотя бы детей.

Странная тишина вокруг немного сбила с мысли, и он наконец сподобился поднять голову. Люди окружили его и молча ждали ответа на вопрос, который, по всей видимости, был задан не раз. Его не торопили, не тормошили, напротив — смотрели послушно и как-то непривычно, будто он не был одним из них, таким же нищим погорельцем, единственной целью которого сейчас было тепло и пища.

Переспрашивать показалось глупым. Он поднялся, с трудом выпрямляясь, и произнес негромко то, что пришло на ум в этот самый миг:

— Мы найдем убежище в Дейле. Те, кто умеет, идут со мной, мы попробуем наловить рыбы, остальные помогут раненым и детям. Собирайте костры из чего сможете, собирайте все, что может пригодиться, и через несколько часов мы выступим. Если повезет, мы доберемся затемно.

Только немногим позже, когда были розданы все указания и каждый оказался при деле, а у самого Барда появилась минута оглядеть народ, он понял — они пошли бы сейчас за ним хоть в Рохан, если бы он так решил. Потерянные, выбитые из пусть и жалкого, но привычного окружения, люди искали того, кто возьмет на себя все трудные решения. Того, на кого в итоге можно будет указать пальцем и посетовать: «Он так решил! А что мы могли?»

Его действительно слушались и не возражали. Вспыхивали иной раз мелкие склоки, но Бард, если был поблизости, тут же разнимал начинавших было драться, напоминая, что их и так уже достаточно прибило. Если не помогало сразу — решительно встряхивал, как котят, и больше стычка не повторялась.

Подумав, он отправил рыбаков и нескольких проворных мальчишек вылавливать все, что удастся, сам оставшись среди погорельцев. Ходил по нехитрому лагерю, помогая где словом, где делом — утешал, переносил, искал, перевязывал раны. Заметил краем глаза ярко-рыжие волосы: эльфийка, а рядом и гном, выжили, значит. Он кивнул им, решив про себя, что, если пожелают, они присоединятся сами. Если вспомнят, что есть в мире кто-то еще, кроме них самих.

Среди людей потери на удивление были невелики, чего не скажешь о вещах, и на миг Бард малодушно подумал, что слишком много голодных ртов, могло бы быть и поменьше. От собственных мыслей, мерзких, совсем ему несвойственных, передернуло. Откуда в нем такое? Раз уж взялся, изволь довести дело до конца, а людей — до безопасного места.

Дорога в Дейл, на первый взгляд короткая, растянулась надолго. Бард решил — пусть и опрометчиво — выступать сразу же вечером, не оставаясь ночевать, не желая рисковать. Чем быстрее они окажутся под какой-никакой крышей, тем лучше. Но почти всю найденную древесину потратили на носилки, и факелов было мало, а ночь темна, и они шли совсем уж медленно, боясь затеряться или оступиться, прибавляя количество раненых.

Почти все в Эсгароте жили бедно, и он никогда не был исключением. Его пальто давно износилось и не разваливалось только стараниями Сигрид, набравшейся мастерства у швеи бургомистра, ее же стараниями всех их еще не тошнило от вечной рыбы, которую дочь, казалось, научилась готовить уже тысячей способов. Каждую зиму они боялись, что не дотянут, даже несмотря на то что он и в самую стужу уходил на охоту, если понимал, что запасы подходят к концу. Они как-то свыклись с бедностью, но то, что настало сейчас, было уже за гранью.

Обернувшись на дочь, поплотнее затягивающую пояс на непривычно дорогом полушубке с пушистым меховым воротником, он вдруг вспомнил. Такого не было ни у кого в городе, и слава богам, что у бургомистра не было дочери, а сам он был слишком толст, иначе не видать больше Сигрид этой красоты. Полушубок передал еще несколько лет назад эльф, вышедший забрать вино, когда Барда в очередной раз отправили отвезти полные бочки к границам леса. Эльф был разговорчив и молод, и Бард как-то упомянул, что у его дочери скоро именины. Праздник несколько месяцев как прошел, но такой подарок всегда пригодится. Он понятия не имел, что за сверток отдал ему эльф, сказав только: «Просили передать и открыть дома». Бард поблагодарил и, конечно, не утерпел, отъехал совсем немного и развернул грубую ткань. И ахнул, и пришпорил коня, прижимая дар к себе.

Только один мог «попросить передать» подобное, и это был вовсе не тот эльф, что занимался переправкой вина. Так или иначе, приказ был отдан королем, без его указания лесной народ никогда бы не стал делать подобные подарки. Значит, он запомнил. Значит, зачем-то ему показалось забавным так поступить.

В ту зиму морозы были особенно суровы, и Сигрид в своей обновке была единственной, кто без страха замерзнуть носился по городу, продавая добычу, которую привозил домой насквозь промерзший Бард. В каком-то смысле Трандуил тогда их спас.

… он споткнулся и чуть не упал, хоть и не имел привычки не смотреть под ноги.

Лихолесье — вот что было теперь их надеждой. У эльфов запасов было достаточно, чтобы прожить без тревог и пять зим подряд, даже помогая Дейлу. Вопрос был лишь в том, снизойдет ли король до того, чтобы внять просьбе.

И еще один вопрос: кто отправится?

Он отчаянно не хотел соваться в лес и уж тем более подходить так близко. К тому же он не был уверен, что Трандуил не откажет просто потому, что придет именно Бард. Как и не был уверен, что сам сможет удержаться от глупостей.

Вдруг повезет, и сейчас в городе они найдут какие-нибудь запасы?

Неприветливые серые стены и выбитые ворота четко говорили — не повезет. Достоявшие до этого момента дома — уже победа, но и только. Люди медленно втекали в заброшенный город, скупо осматривались, уже не в силах радоваться, что добрались. Разрушения вокруг давили.

Барду и самому было не по себе, хотя по совершенно другим причинам, но не время было отвлекаться.

Одно было хорошо — места точно хватит всем.

С натужным скрипом открывались двери, растаскивались обрушившиеся камни. Остатки деревянных построек сразу решено было пустить на костры, да и чудом выросшие то там, то тут деревья сослужат им хорошую службу.

Вот прибежали уже мальчишки, наперебой крича, что кто-то нашел искусно спрятанную кладовую, а там пускай и пыльные, но одеяла и утварь. Бард отправил людей по городу — искать такие же захоронки. Кто знает, у кого что могло быть припрятано. Воры в Дейл не ходили — боялись близости дракона, пусть все и считали его погибшим, поэтому все, что не было подвержено воздействию стихий, осталось на своих местах.

Перси поймал его, когда Бард, отчаявшись открыть, выбивал внутренние двери ратуши.

— Нужно просить помощи, слать кого-то в горы. Может, гномы помогут.

Бард смерил его недоверчивым взглядом:

— Гномы? Помогут? Ты с моста свалился?

Мнение было не его собственным, но недолгое общение с теми гномами, что очутились у него в доме, его только подтверждало.

Перси стянул шапку и утер ей грязное лицо. Лучше не стало.

— Тогда эльфы. У бургомистра же был с ними договор. Отдадим потом вином, когда будет.

Вином за ту помощь, что была им нужна, расплачивались бы еще три поколения.

— У нас есть деньги, Перси, — напомнил Бард и, увидев ошарашенное лицо, пояснил: — Торин должен городу долю от сокровищ Смауга. Вряд ли он сам сможет ее отдать, но гора рядом, мы заберем причитающееся.

— Так просто пойдем и заберем?

Бард приложился плечом последний раз, дверь наконец не устояла и покорно развалилась. Огромный зал, несколько каминов. Отлично.

— Позовешь моих детей? И своих заодно. Мы останемся здесь.

Перси проворчал что-то, но согласно кивнул и отправился на поиски.

Бард вдохнул затхлый, полный пыли воздух и поморщился, но не от запаха.

В горе полно было золота, наверное, хватит из него одного целый город отстроить, но предлагать его было бесполезно. Король питал слабость к драгоценным камням, и если Бард что-то знал о гномах, так как раз то, что они были весьма искусны во всем, касавшемся ювелирного дела. Какие бы отношения ни связывали их раньше, Трандуил променяет свое презрение на корзину гномьих ценностей.

Пусть идет Перси, решил он. Не дурак, не ляпнет глупость и не вызовет излишнего гнева.

К тому же пешком это займет не один день, а не может же Бард бросить людей справляться самих. Каждые руки, особенно мужские, были на счету, каждая минута могла стоить жизни кому-то из раненых. Бард понимал, что малодушно так прятаться за свалившимися на них заботами, но в глубине души был рад, что нашел способ не идти к Трандуилу самому.

Но идти в итоге не пришлось никому.

Он не сразу прислушался к прибежавшим детям, твердившим, что по городу бродят двое эльфов, и если о рыжей он подумал сразу, то второго эльфа он даже не видел.

Сейчас тот окликнул его сам, едва Бард отошел от ратуши на десяток шагов.

Бард вздрогнул от звука собственного имени, но не мог не обернуться.

Леголас уставился на него, недоумение застыло на его лице, но он быстро справился с собой.

— Прошу прощения, я спутал вас с другим, — быстро проговорил эльф.

— Мое имя Бард, — он слегка поклонился, выжидая.

Кажется, кланяться этой семье в любой непонятной ситуации быстро входило в привычку.

Леголас кивнул, но свое имя не назвал. Бард усмехнулся — знаешь отца, знай и сына. А человека, который не знал о его отце, в их городе уж точно не было. Справедливо.

Он хотел было спросить, раз уж подвернулся случай, не откажутся ли лесные эльфы прийти им на помощь, как раздался стук копыт, и к ним подлетел всадник.

— Владыка Леголас! — не спешиваясь, позвал он и поклонился.

Владыка? Сердце Барда пропустило удар. У Лихолесья новый владыка... неужели что-то случилось с Трандуилом? Он дернулся вперед, вставая рядом с Леголасом.

— Ваш отец требует вашего немедленного возвращения, — продолжил посланник, и Бард шумно выдохнул. Эльфы одновременно обернулись на него, но он отмахнулся, мол, все в порядке. И, прикинув, что все складывается наилучшим образом, позволил себе влезть в разговор.

Леголас бросил на него благодарный взгляд — ему явно не хотелось сразу же отвечать на призыв отца. Перспектива уезжать обратно его вообще не слишком радовала. Как подумалось Барду, младший боялся, что отец просто не даст ему больше выйти из леса в ближайшую сотню лет. Он мог.

— Нам нужна помощь, Леголас. Припасы... Хотя бы припасы, — он кивнул на бродивших вокруг людей, пытавшихся выбрать из руин все, что только могло пригодиться. — Уже находят заморозки, а нам нечем толком и костер развести.

Он не пытался их разжалобить, и не только потому, что это было бесполезно. Раз уж так вышло, и единственной надеждой этих людей станет его умение договариваться, так тому и быть. Его личные дела с королем эльфов ситуации никак не касались. Он понадеялся про себя, что у короля будет такое же мнение.

— Думаете, нам эта зима дастся легко? — резко поинтересовался так и не спешившийся эльф. В его голосе не было презрения, простой вопрос.

Леголас промолчал, только переводил взгляд с Барда на своего сородича, будто что-то решая, но делиться мыслями не спешил. Бард, начинавший замерзать на пронизывающем ветру, поплотнее запахнул пальто и, не раздумывая более, предложил эльфу единственное, что мог:

— Мы заплатим. Подгорный король должен нам долю сокровищ. Мы отдадим, сколько скажете. Это хорошая сделка.

Всадник прищурился, обдумывая сказанное, а Леголас вдруг развернулся и заглянул Барду в глаза, как если бы увидел впервые. Нахмурившиеся было брови вновь разошлись, и он легко улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь из рода Гириона. Ты похож на своего предка.

Если бы в небе сейчас появился еще один дракон, Бард бы волновался меньше. Но Леголас не ждал ответа.

Он сделал знак гонцу спешиться, легко вскочил на коня и приказал:

— Останься здесь, — и добавил, бросив на Барда еще один пытливый взгляд: — Жди. Я думаю, он не откажет.

Эльф состроил какое-то совершенно непередаваемое выражение лица, и Бард задался вопросом, не был ли он кем-то из приближенных к Трандуилу. Научиться так закатывать глаза можно было, только находясь в непосредственной близости от признанного мастера.

— Надеюсь, у вас есть еще лошади, — протянул посланник.

Бард кивнул и, проводив взглядом стремительно удаляющегося всадника, отправился обратно вглубь города, сначала к загону, куда согнали скотину, а оттуда в дом, где устроили тяжелораненых. Нужно было проверить их и рассчитать остатки припасенной рыбы. Пока что не стоило надеяться на эльфов.

Или не стоило и вовсе. Прошло двое суток, и новостей не было ни с какой стороны. Эльф ускакал в противоположную от леса сторону, а Бард метался по городу, тратя половину сил на то, чтобы не сорваться на Перси, который, так же как и он сам, понятия не имел, как и чем накормить голодных детей. Барду начинало казаться, что он сходит с ума, большей частью из-за того, что его собственные дети тоже голодали, и хотя они молчали, понимая всю серьезность ситуации, он все равно видел, как им было плохо. Как было плохо всем, а он ничего не мог поделать.

Дракон драконом, но что толку от хорошего выстрела, когда люди продолжают гибнуть?

Собрав часть гарнизона, он отправился охотиться, стараясь не отходить далеко от города, но распуганное Смаугом и пожаром зверье не торопилось приближаться. Даже рыба больше не думала клевать на наскоро собранные удочки.

Он вернулся в ставший их временным домом зал ратуши и упал, от усталости не чувствуя рук. Сил не было даже устыдиться, глядя на детей, чьи надежды у него не выходило оправдать.

Сон оказался на удивление крепким, и Бард проспал немного дольше, чем мог себе позволить. Когда же он наконец открыл глаза и подхватился с того, что заменяло им постели, то обнаружил, что дети застыли у самых дверей и совсем не торопятся открывать.

Нахмурившись, он нащупал кинжал и бесшумно поднялся, щелкнул пальцами, обращая на себя внимание, чтобы не пугать лишний раз, и вопросительно кивнул в сторону дверей. Сигрид развела руками, Баин поманил его ближе. Тильда же даже не шевельнулась.

Первой его мыслью было: «Не проснулся еще». То, что предстало перед его глазом в приличного размера щели, просто не могло быть настоящим.

Он одним движением отодвинул детей за спину и приоткрыл дверь, готовый драться, если придется.

Мир за дверями не пошевелился.

Бард осторожно вышел наружу, шикнув на попытавшихся двинуться следом детей, и застыл, когда золотое озеро расступилось перед ним.

Эльфы двигались как один, легко делая шаг в сторону и тут же возвращаясь на позицию, смыкаясь стеной по мере того, как он шел вперед. Утреннее солнце казалось бледным подобием себя на фоне их доспехов. Сколько они стояли здесь? И почему никто не сказал?

Он никогда не имел понятия, сколько эльфов на самом деле живет в Лихолесье, ему было дело только до одного. Того, которого он здесь не видел.

Ахнула позади Тильда, и он обернулся, все так же держа кинжал наготове, и увидел, как один из эльфов поднялся к дверям и что-то сказал ей, и она закивала и прижалась к сестре.

А потом по единственной свободной от эльфов дороге покатились повозки, и его ноздрей достиг запах свежей зелени, и сыра, и хлеба, и, показалось, даже небо немного просветлело.

На лице эльфа, рядом с которым он остановился, не дрогнул ни мускул, когда люди, до этого не решавшиеся и шага сделать, неожиданно осмелели и бросились разбирать телеги. Бард кинулся было к ним, но увидел, что Перси успел первым и не даст просто растащить все по углам. Подоспели еще несколько надежных людей, помогая перенести припасы на склад.

Он завертел головой, ища среди присутствующих того, кому город теперь был обязан спасением от голодной смерти, но не находил привычно возвышающуюся корону. Леголаса тоже не было видно, как и той эльфийки. Единственным знакомым лицом показался так же стоящий по стойке «смирно», но, в отличие от остальных, обводящий толпу одновременно внимательным и скучающим взглядом всадник, приехавший раньше за Леголасом.

— Кто привел вас сюда? — спросил Бард, хмурясь.

Эльф промолчал и заметно напрягся, на его лицо легла тень, не мнимая, а самая настоящая, будто что-то закрыло солнце, если бы оно было.

— Ферен, отправь стрелков к подножию горы, — он даже не думал скрывать насмешку в голосе. Воин тут же ушел, а Барда что-то резко потянуло сзади за волосы. Он ошалело обернулся и в самом буквальном смысле столкнулся нос к носу с оленем. Пытавшимся зажевать прядь его волос. Он поднял взгляд на владельца оленя и не нашел ничего лучше, чем спросить:

— Обед за обед? — И только после этого удосужился испугаться.

Его и детей разделяла стена эльфийских воинов, и каким бы оружием он ни владел, ему было бы не пробиться. Реши что Трандуил, и Барда легко утащат под руки, и что тогда станет с детьми? Оставалось надеяться на королевское благоразумие.

Меч сверкнул в воздухе и тут же опустился.

— Проверить каждую щель. И выставить дозорных.

Легкий перестук доспехов показался Барду давно забытой мелодией. Эльфы растеклись по улицам, пропадая из виду, перед ратушей осталось лишь несколько мечников. Как он видел краем глаза, на одного из них Баин смотрел с немым восхищением.

— Мой сын с тобой, Бард-лучник?

Он не сразу понял, что обращаются уже к нему. Хорошо бы было поднять глаза и ответить. В конце концов, этот момент должен был когда-то наступить, и стоило бы порадоваться хотя бы тому, что он наступил уже после того, как люди получили провизию.

Он глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову, но Трандуил смотрел не на него. Цепкий взгляд обшаривал городские руины, король то щурился, то широко распахивал глаза, но явно не находил того, что ищет.

— Спасибо за помощь, — все-таки поблагодарил Бард. — Мы отплатим, как только сможем. Гора...

Трандуил резко прервал его:

— Мне не нужны благодарности. Где мой сын?

Тут была уже очередь Барда недоуменно щуриться.

— Отправился передать мою просьбу о помощи. Сразу же, как приехал гонец, — протянул он, лихорадочно вспоминая разговор. Но он ведь не ошибался — принц ускакал на той лошади.

— Леголас не возвращался, — с нажимом в голосе сообщил Трандуил.

Бард протянул что-то невнятное, а потом его осенило.

— Что тогда ты здесь делаешь?

«Теперь точно прикончит», — подумал он.

Взметнулся крыльями серебряный плащ, и Трандуил спешился, вставая прямо перед ним. Он был выше — ну конечно же он был выше, но не было того давящего ощущения, что преследовало Барда в его мыслях.

— Дракона, полагаю, убила твоя дерзость, — предположил он, приподняв бровь. — Я приехал за сыном.

— С армией и всей провизией? Отказался ужинать? Он настолько непослушен?

Он играл даже не с огнем — со сталью, что рубила головы на лету. Насколько он еще помнил, именно наглость помогла ему в прошлый раз.

— Ты его уже превзошел, — бросил Трандуил. Меч угрожающе блестел, но глаза блестели ярче.

... будто и не расставались. И не было сотни лет, не было ничего. Он просто ушел на прогулку и вернулся немногим позже, чем планировал, чем было разрешено королем, и теперь выслушивал, как взволнованный друг его отчитывает. Олень ткнулся ему в плечо, и Бард машинально погладил его по щеке и поймал удивленный взгляд, и улыбнулся про себя. Вот кто узнал его первым и, кажется, единственным.

В той, другой жизни ему стало бы обидно, что эльф все-таки забыл, несмотря на то что только на это он и надеялся каждый раз, когда речь заходила хоть о чем-то, связанном с Лихолесьем.

— Изволишь прогуляться? — донеслось до него словно издалека.

— Куда?

Трандуил обернулся и скривил губы.

— Туда, куда я зову тебя уже четвертый раз. Поговорить.

Олень опять потянулся к его волосам и получил легкий хлопок по носу. Барду достался полный неудовольствия взгляд.

Будь что будет, решил он, взбираясь на подведенного одним из эльфийских воинов коня.

Трандуил уже направил своего оленя вперед, не думая дожидаться, и Бард пожал плечами и не стал догонять, остался держаться позади, ожидая, когда они доберутся... куда они там добирались.

Скоро оказалось — к озеру.

Остановились на берегу, там, где еще чернели угли наскоро затушенных костров. Бард замер, разглядывая застывшие руины, венчавшие озеро с другой стороны. Где-то там, на самой глубине, покоился теперь уже неподвижный дракон. Наверное, если выйти на лодке на самую середину, можно будет увидеть, как он спит, свернувшись на дне. Ему было немного жалко дракона, как, впрочем, любую живность, что ему приходилось стрелять, но есть и жить хотелось больше.

Трандуил стоял у него за спиной, почти касаясь закованным в доспех плечом его плеча. Само его присутствие мгновенно стало напоминанием для слишком многих вещей, которые Бард выбрал в себе похоронить, но они маячили перед глазами, как рябь на воде.

— Как это случилось? — эльф все-таки заговорил первым, и Бард был благодарен, хотя и не понимал, как себя вести. В нем не было столько нахальства, чтобы продолжать беседы в том же тоне, в котором он их начал, да и он сомневался, что Трандуил такое позволит.

Он вкратце пересказал события того дня — отстраненно, сам дивясь, что может так спокойно говорить. Нечасто видевший такую тихую воду олень бродил по самой кромке, изредка принюхиваясь, следом пристроился и конь. Шлеп-шлеп. Тишина. Шлеп-шлеп. Поднявшийся ветер прогнал по озеру тонкую волну, поднял подсохший песок, тронул светлые волосы, заставил прищуриться. Бард замолк на полуслове и, повинуясь давней привычке, протянул руку поправить упавшую на лицо эльфа прядь. И так и замер с поднятой рукой, чувствуя себя как никогда глупо.

Он умел предсказывать рыбий мор и грозы, в лесу мог по следу прикинуть даже возраст зверя, но понять Трандуила ему никогда не было дано.

— Ты смел, лучник, — заметил король, и Бард про себя задался вопросом, относились ли эти слова к дракону.

Он спрятал руку в карман и чуть сгорбился, не зная, что говорить дальше. За его спиной ждал целый город, за его спиной стояла гора, полная сокровищ, которые были нужны им как воздух. За его спиной остались его дети.

А рядом отфыркивался от попавшей на нос воды олень, и его хозяин тепло улыбался, глядя на зверя и, казалось, немного и на Барда. Но вот он развернулся, и улыбка стерлась, заледенели глаза.

— Мои разведчики видели гномов живыми. Если ты все еще хочешь получить свою долю, собирай людей. Мы выступим, как только сможем.

Показалось — он ослышался.

— Вы... Вы хотите войны?

Он знал немногое, старые истории, без лишних подробностей, рассказанные даже не самим Трандуилом. Его народ понес огромные потери в последней войне, и с тех пор король предпочитал не выбираться за пределы леса и уж тем более не ввязываться в конфликты.

— Войны? — совершенно искренне рассмеялся эльф, но лицо его осталось неподвижно и надменно. — Десятку гномов нечего поставить и против меня одного. Но они слишком глупы, а отряд у ворот будет достаточно нагляден даже для них.

У Трандуила были все причины, чтобы так думать, и отряды и впрямь смотрелись впечатляюще, но Барду хватило пары дней общения с будущим Королем-под-горой, чтобы понять, что ему и десяток драконов не станет помехой. Он не сдастся эльфийскому войску, не сдастся никакому, равно как и Трандуил не развернется и не уйдет без ничего.

— Я попробую договориться, — предложил он. — Вы не разойдетесь мирно, ты ведь сам знаешь.

Трандуил выгнул бровь.

— Определись уже, — посоветовал он, подзывая оленя взмахом руки, — как ты меня зовешь, лучник. — Слова прозвучали почти зло. Он устроился на широкой спине зверя и уже с высоты добавил: — У тебя день. И если после разговора в твоем пальто прибавится дыр от стрел, ты знаешь, что будет дальше.

Олень поднялся и зашагал прочь, унося седока, оставляя Барда в одиночестве и непонимании.

Бездумно постояв на берегу еще пару минут, он отправился следом.

Первым, кого он увидел, поднявшись обратно в город, оказался Перси. Тот, не спрашивая, кивнул на просьбу собрать людей и исчез за углом. Вторым оказался Леголас. Он подпирал собой фигуру на краю разрушенного фонтана и крутил в пальцах веточку петрушки. Завидев Барда, тоже кивнул, и только.

— Твой отец сказал, что ты не возвращался в лес. И что это все значит? — поинтересовался Бард, вставая рядом и складывая руки на груди.

Леголас при упоминании отца поморщился, как от неприятного запаха.

— Мой отец много чего говорит, — бросил он тем безразличным тоном, с которого обычно и начинаются задушевные разговоры.

Бард пожал плечами:

— Например, то, что ты не передавал мою просьбу о помощи.

Из недовольного взгляд превратился в раздраженный. Бард не стал бы давить, но эльфийские недомолвки имели свойство становиться людскими проблемами. А проблемы были единственным, чего в городе хватало с лихвой.

— Если бы твой сын привел в дом девушку ниже себя по положению, что бы ты сказал? — спросил он вдруг, старательно отводя взгляд. Играть равнодушие у него пока выходило недостаточно убедительно.

Бард честно прикинул и ответил с усмешкой:

— Я — нищий контрабандист, куда уж ниже-то.

Нетрудно было догадаться, откуда поднималась пыль. Не та ли рыжая была виной дурного настроения наследного принца?

Не дождавшийся прямого ответа, принц отвесил ему взгляд, каким смотрели на совсем блаженных.

— В твоих венах течет кровь короля Дейла, не разбрасывайся ей так легко, — он отлип от повозки и покачался на носках, разом отбросив груз прожитых тысячелетий. — А что до слов отца... Мог бы и предупредить.

— О чем это?

— О том, что он якобы пришел по своей воле — и ни ты, ни твой город не должники ему.

— Я сразу пообещал плату, — возразил Бард. — Ты сам все слышал.

Снова тот же взгляд.

— Поверь, ты не хочешь быть обязанным моему отцу, так что просто прими это как дар и поблагодари Валар за него, — посоветовал Леголас, продолжая раскачиваться. Бард мстительно ждал, когда же он упадет. Не дожидался.

— Что твоему отцу до сокровищ горы? Неужто они стоят развязанной войны?

Петрушка наконец рассыпалась в прах и слетела на подмерзшую землю. Леголас проводил ее полным сожаления взглядом.

— Кто говорил о войне?

Разговор начал неимоверно раздражать.

— Твой отец. Он и армию привел, если ты не заметил.

Судя по всему, собственные мысли занимали Леголаса куда больше, чем отсутствие какого-либо почтения к своей персоне. И пока у Барда была возможность, он предпочел разузнать как можно больше.

— Он увел войско сюда, чтобы сохранить его. Если Саурон ударит в его отсутствие, наш народ выживет. Среди нас нет тех, кого ты бы назвал мирными жителями. Мой отец не ищет войны, но он к ней готов.

Звучало славно, но слишком уж гладко.

— Скажешь, он не станет атаковать, если Торин откажется делиться?

Леголас вытянул шею, высматривая что-то вдали, и усмехнулся, приобретая сходство с ядовитой змеей.

— Скажу, что я не в ответе за действия моего отца.

Сколько Бард помнил, между ними никогда не было особых разногласий. У них были — остались — только они сами, и это сцепляло, может, даже сильнее кровных уз. Трандуил гордился сыном. Леголас считал отца примером. Что пробило между ними такую брешь, что сыну нет дела до того, что творит отец?

— Если он начнет войну...

Леголас развернулся на пятках и вздернул подбородок.

— Говори с ним сам, лучник.

Ему не удалось сделать и шага в сторону — Бард поймал его за запястье и сжал так, что показалось — хрустнула кость. Леголас недоуменно дернул рукой, но стальной захват и не подумал разжаться. Он был сильнее любого из людей, но сейчас он мог с таким же успехом пытаться сдвинуть Одинокую гору.

— Что это значит? — прошипел он, не переставая пытаться высвободиться, но Бард держал его крепко, а потом вдруг резко отпустил. Не ожидавший этого Леголас не удержался на ногах и распластался на земле, но все, что он захотел высказать человеку, тут же рассеялось при одном взгляде на его лицо — потерянное и безмерно удивленное.

— Что это было? — пробормотал Бард, глядя на свою все еще протянутую руку. Леголас медленно сел, не переставая смотреть с подозрением.

— Не у того спрашиваешь, — отрезал он, с не меньшим удивлением рассматривая оставшийся от пальцев след и не торопясь подниматься.

Бард потянулся было помочь, но передумал, сам не уверенный в себе. Вспышка гнева тут же погасла, как лучина на сильном ветру, и теперь он даже не понимал, что ее вызвало.

Он знал за собой такую привычку — решать проблемы силой, если не выходит по-другому. В их городе иначе и не выживешь. Но поднять руку на эльфийского принца и встряхнуть за ворот очередного воришку — все-таки разные вещи.

— Я прошу прощения, — начал он извиняться, смущенно, но твердо, готовый к тому, что откуда-нибудь сейчас возникнет копье и вопьется ему в спину.

Но принцу давно уже не была нужна защита, и об этом Бард знал не понаслышке. Швырни его Леголас в ближайшую стену, он бы не удивился. Глядишь, встало бы на место что-нибудь в голове.

— Владыка Леголас, — послышалось сзади, и оба они вздрогнули. Бард обернулся, Леголас отвел взгляд.

Та рыжая эльфийка, что приходила к ним в дом, стояла, сжимая в обеих руках кинжалы. Она выглядела бы опасно и решительно, если бы не едва сдерживаемые слезы.

— Владыка Леголас, — позвала она вновь, и плечи дрогнули.

Если Бард еще не совсем ослеп, между этими двумя была какая-то история. И еще одна — между ней и племянником гномьего короля. Занимательно, ничего не скажешь.

Его сложно было разжалобить, и уж для этого всяко было нужно что-то большее, чем женские слезы, но даже ему захотелось хотя бы спросить, что произошло. Леголас, который, по его мнению, уже должен был броситься утешать подругу, продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало, сидеть на земле с самым равнодушным видом, что удалось на себя навесить.

Она произнесла что-то по-эльфийски, Бард помнил лишь пару слов и не понял толком, но и это не заставило Леголаса двинуться.

В этот момент открутить ему голову захотелось совершенно осознанно.

— Может, я могу помочь? — предложил он, пожав плечами. — Кстати, до сих пор не знаю вашего имени.

— Тауриэль, — она привычно поклонилась, резковато и порывисто. Движение никак не вязалось с выражением ее лица.

— Так что произошло?

Она не торопилась отвечать, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Леголаса.

Бард видел — ее решимость таяла на глазах. Она пришла попросить о чем-то, но с каждым обращением надеялась все меньше. Похоже, принц ждал, что в какой-то момент она сама откажется от своих просьб.

Излюбленная тактика его отца: подожди, и все случится само. Просящему надоест, враг устанет, гроза закончится, пожар потухнет, когда уже нечему будет гореть. Кого другого Бард заклеймил бы трусом. Хотя бы его сына.

Удивительно, как одна и та же черта характера воспринималась у разных людей, но Бард никогда не был сторонником того, чтобы прощать друзьям то, чего он не терпел в других людях, и своих детей он старался воспитывать так же. А если нужно было, мог и чужим объяснить.

Он, как наяву, слышал холодный недовольный голос, говорящий: «Кто ты такой, чтобы судить моего сына?» Но и просто развернуться и уйти он не мог, хотя уже было пора. Нужно было переговорить с людьми, нужно было напомнить Торину о данном им слове.

Присев рядом с Леголасом, он предупредил тихо, зная, что Тауриэль все равно услышит, если захочет:

— Продолжишь играть в несправедливо обиженного — окажешься в дураках. Не знаю, чего она хочет, но ты наверняка можешь помочь.

Так смотрит в глаза охотника подстреленное животное — боль от раны смешивается с непониманием, почему это произошло. Почему именно оно.

— Отец выгнал ее. А она не может уйти, не попрощавшись со мной.

— За что? — нахмурился Бард, бросая через плечо взгляд на эльфийку. Она все так же ждала, теперь уже молча. Будто казни.

— Уже не важно.

Бард видел — важно. Настолько важно, что он не замечал ничего и никого вокруг. То, что Бард принял за равнодушие, было результатом бесплодных попыток выбрать между отцом и этой девочкой.  
Здесь он был не советчик. Никто не был бы. И Леголас и сам это понимал.

— Тебя ждут твои люди, — сказал он, поднимаясь наконец с земли. — Иди. Твои интересы здесь ничто не затрагивает.

Он не стал говорить «не касается», но прозвучало именно так. Барду было жаль их обоих. И их, и Трандуила. Тот не был несправедлив, но были слова, которые задевали его за живое. И он предпочитал делать так, чтобы их никогда более не произносили.

Гадать не нужно было — они наломают дров. Трандуил с азартом норного пса крутился вокруг горы и ее сокровищ, наверняка не видя, как крепко обидел сына. Бард по опыту знал — хорошо такие вещи не кончались.

Из-за угла вынырнул Перси и выразительно закивал в сторону ратуши. Люди ждали.

Понадеявшись, что Леголас не успеет придумать ничего непоправимого хотя бы до момента, когда отец его разыщет, Бард отправился на совет.

Дошел и поморщился, пока никто не видел.

Альфред уже мотался в первых рядах, агитируя то ли за что-то, то ли против. Небось, и сам запутался уже. Но стоило Барду появиться, даже он остановился, продолжая, впрочем, шепотом что-то втирать соседу.

— Король Бард! — раздались выкрики с разных сторон. И совсем рядом с ним: — Паааап!

Он высмотрел в толпе детей и со скупой улыбкой кивнул им, про себя радуясь, что с ними все в порядке. И поднял руку, привлекая внимание.

— Не зовите меня так, — громко заявил он, но его слова тут же потонули в людском говоре. Толпа то затихала, то кидалась обсуждать снова. Выждав, пока успокоятся самые рьяные, он продолжил: — Я не король, я такой же человек, как вы, и все, чего я хочу — восстановить город и спокойно жить в нем, не опасаясь прихода врага. И потому я хочу спросить вашего мнения. Король Трандуил, милостиво помогший нам с провизией, собирается завтра начинать осаду горы. Это означает войну для всех нас. Так или иначе, она нас затронет. Сегодня я собираюсь отправиться к королю гномов с предложением поделить сокровища мирно. На эти деньги мы сможем отстроить наши жилища и возродить тот Дейл, который мы знали. Вернуть ему былую славу.

Он оглядел притихшую толпу и только тут спохватился, поняв, что сказал. Даже самые глубокие старики из живших в Озерном городе знали о величии Дейла только из рассказов. Никто из них не видел города. Мысли лихорадочно заметались — исправляться и привлекать лишнее внимание было бы глупо. Но, похоже, люди не заметили его оговорки.

Зато заметил он.

Знакомому глазу сразу было понятно, чья фигура с низко надвинутым капюшоном обманчиво дешевого плаща маячила позади всех. Не было видно даже волос, но рост и королевская осанка выдавали его сразу.

Присутствие Трандуила на его небольшой речи в любое другое время заставило бы Барда самого втянуть голову и склониться, лишь бы не пересекаться даже взглядами. Но он уже стоял на возвышении, когда-то бывшем бортом фонтана, сотни людей слушали его, и казалось: подними он меч и скомандуй «Вперед!» — толпа кинется в атаку хоть на полчище орков. В его руки власть упала непрошенным даром, но ощущение было приятным.

Пальцы уже начали сжиматься в кулак, словно желая ударить прямо сейчас, кто-то выкрикнул:

— Пусть будет, как Бард решит!

Может, это был и Альфрид, но остальные, до этого по кучкам обсуждавшие его слова, поддержали крикуна.

— Бард решит по справедливости! Мы заберем сокровища! — доносилось с разных сторон. — Иди к гномам, Бард!

Толпа загудела пчелиным роем, затрясла шапками и редким оружием, и Бард вновь бросил взгляд туда, где виднелась фигура в капюшоне. Но ее уже не было.

На секунду уколола обида — как так, неужели он не видел, как слушают его люди?

Тильда первая протолкнулась сквозь толпу и повисла у него на шее, едва он соскочил с бортика.

— Паааап, ты будешь нашим королем теперь?

Он легко поднял ее на руки и поцеловал в затылок вместо ответа.

Кто-то должен был вести их за собой. Кто-то, кто не собирался обчистить гору и забрать себе все золото, бросив погорельцам жалкие гроши. Кто-то, кто мог договориться с хотя бы одним союзником.

Кто-то, кто уже знал, что такое — быть королем, просто позабыл за давностью лет.

***

 

В глубине души он ждал, что Бард и впрямь вернется от горы с победой. Лучник за считанные дни прошел путь, на который другим понадобились бы годы, а иные и вовсе не смогли бы и шагу сделать. Ему удалось убить последнего дракона Арды. Ему удалось собрать людей и заставить их себя слушать. Если кто-то и мог договориться с упрямым Дубощитом, так это Бард.

Он остановил оленя на мосту, там, где его присутствие не повлияло бы на выбор гнома, но откуда ему все было видно как на ладони. Гном согласился на разговор — Трандуил оценил про себя, уже и это было много. Но вот Бард со злости ударил по стене, и эльф усмехнулся: как же, даже герою не дано урезонить гномий народец, как вдруг...

Олень под ним опасливо переступил с ноги на ногу и покачал головой, чуя что-то неправильное. Но ни на шаг не отступил, когда рухнула с оглушительным грохотом часть так тщательно насаженной гномами стены из обломков и камней. И если ему не изменяло зрение, именно удар Барда был тем, что разрушило ее.

Тысячелетия жизни сделали так, что он о многом знал наперед, и пусть иной раз его слова звучали гнилым пророчеством, сам он по опыту понимал: все будет так, как он скажет. Были моменты, когда он гордился своей проницательностью. В такие дни, как этот, он бы многое отдал, лишь бы ошибиться.

Но то, что он почуял, едва человек первый раз вышел к нему, не отпускало ни на мгновение.

Удивительно гадкое ощущение появляется от того, что тот, кого ты давно знаешь, кого считаешь другом, видится тебе врагом. Хуже только, когда ощущение подтверждают глаза.

Белый жеребец, отданный Барду, храпя, встал на дыбы, как и любое животное, напуганное присутствием темной силы. Бард соскочил с него, и конь, едва не путаясь передними ногами в отпущенном поводу, понесся прочь от горы. Гномы попрятались за верхний выступ, подтверждая мысль о том, что не они были причастны к разгрому собственного укрепления. Одинокий порыв странно теплого ветра пнул мелкий камень на дороге.

Трандуил погладил оленя по шее, успокаивая и его, и себя.

Он не хотел больше ничего видеть и в то же время загорелся желанием вытряхнуть из человека всю правду. Начиная с ответа на один извечный вопрос.

«Почему ты ушел?»

Никто не видел его, и он малодушно позволил себе минуту сожаления о неслучившемся. Видит Эру, он не знал, почему так вышло, но не он был первым, чье сердце желало принадлежать больше, чем одной.

Барду понадобилось лишь несколько минут, чтобы приблизиться к мосту. В ту сторону на коне он добирался больше и вовсе не так бесшумно, чтобы оказаться незамеченным у самого носа оленя.

— Они ничего нам не дадут, — раздосадовано сообщил он и замер. Умный зверь ткнулся ему в руку, выпрашивая ласку, отвлекая.

— Как я и сказал, — подытожил Трандуил ровным тоном. — Я приказываю осадить гору.

Бард поднял голову — болезненно-упрямый и какой-то обвиняющий взгляд, плотно сжатые губы.

— Войны не будет. Я попробую договориться еще раз.

Он отпустил поводья, и те легко шлепнулись о землю.

— Это не война, Бард. Пока это только осада. Неделя — и им захочется и еды, и свободы, — пояснил он и добавил тише: — Лучше бы ты с собой договорился.

Движение выдало его. Огромные рога огрели бы его по спине, наклонись он по-другому. Так не сделаешь случайно, только если помнишь повадки зверя, знавшего в последние сотни лет руку только одного человека.

— Трандуил... — прозвучало безнадежно. — Ты же понимаешь...

— Веди, — бросил он, кивая на поводья в руке Барда, — и слушай, что я скажу. Сейчас мы вернемся, и ты объявишь своим людям о решении осадить Эребор. А затем ты расскажешь мне всю правду, до последнего слова.

Он видел, как еще сильнее сгорбилась спина, придавленная невидимым грузом. Как сбивался шаг, и беспокойно прядал ушами зверь, которому не был по душе проводник. Трандуил считал про себя шаги, только чтобы занять голову и не думать ни о чем. Ни о чем из того, что ему предстояло сейчас услышать.

Едва они вошли в город, люди сгрудились вокруг, не давая прохода, спрашивая, как прошли переговоры. Едва услышав об отказе, они чуть не смели Барда, желая прямо сейчас идти к горе, чтобы «объяснить наглому карлику, что так дела не ведутся».

Трандуил потянул на себя повод, и Бард, не оборачиваясь, послушно выпустил его. Несмотря на горячку, к оленю никто близко не совался, и он легко тронул бока, указывая, куда отойти.

Зверь сделал только пару шагов, когда Бард вновь возник рядом, и на лице его было выражение полнейшего ужаса.

— Забери детей, — почти прошипел он. — Умоляю тебя, найди моих детей и уведи их отсюда в любое безопасное место. Там на окраинах остались целые дома. Я сам к тебе приду потом, — он говорил все быстрее, слова сбивались. Он вцепился рукой в край плаща, и Трандуил не был уверен, что не слетит с оленя, дерни Бард сильнее.

Он попытался спросить, что произошло, но вместо ответа повторились все те же просьбы.

— Я сам приду, я все тебе расскажу, только уведи их. Уведи же!

Последняя фраза прозвучала приказом и разнеслась над площадью. Ошарашенный Бард захлопнул рот рукой и заозирался по сторонам.

Трандуил не стал ни спрашивать более, ни спорить.

— Хорошо, — бросил он, разворачивая оленя, убираясь от людей, даже не узнав, где искать его детей и как они выглядят.

Леголас был у них в доме, Леголас их видел. Для начала стоило найти его и тоже увести прочь.

К счастью, поиски сына не заняли много времен — Ферен почти сразу вернулся и доложил о том, что Леголас сам его искал. И добавил с опаской, что с ним была Тауриэль.

На фоне его подозрений относительно Барда наличие ее рядом с сыном казалось не более досадным, чем севшая на плечо муха.

Передав через Ферена новости о ее изгнании, он ставил на то, что у нее хватит духу вернуться и попросить у него прощения за свой побег. В глубине души он мог если не понять ее поступок, то найти ему некое оправдание: у нее не было его опыта, его потерь, и, как он надеялся, не будет в дальнейшем. Она не понимала, почему он поступал так, как поступал, но он и не ждал понимания. Для этого нужно было провести века в войнах и скитаниях, и пусть иногда ему хотелось преподать урок каждому, кто ставил под сомнение его слово, он быстро остывал, осознавая, что не желает подобной участи никому.

Но сын ушел с ней, причем сделал это дважды, передав во второй раз послание Озерного города и тут же развернувшись на каблуках.

Она не ответит ему взаимностью, пойди он за ней хоть на край света. Пусть Трандуил и желал раньше, чтобы она держалась подальше и не давала его сыну лишних надежд, он понимал, что, реши Леголас серьезно, он смирится. Спокойные времена рано или поздно вновь сменятся войной, и лишать сына радости любви из-за собственной прихоти он никогда бы не стал, пусть иной раз именно так его предупреждения и выглядели.

Он был того же возраста, когда в последней большой войне погиб его отец. Он остался тогда один и сошел бы с ума, не окажись рядом верного друга и его наставника. Последнего он в те времена практически ненавидел, и только когда у его самого появился сын, он понял все и — пусть и слишком поздно, но поблагодарил.

Он тряхнул головой, отвлекаясь от воспоминаний. Увязать в них было опасно и иногда слишком больно.

— Оба входите, — приказал он, заметив тени у палатки, и чуть не рассмеялся, глядя на воинственное лицо сына.

Леголас вошел первым; Тауриэль, судя по всему, заходить не хотела вовсе, но он втащил ее следом и закрыл собой, словно ей что-то угрожало.

Занятно.

— Отец, если уйдет она, уйду и я, — с порога бросил ему собственный сын и выпрямился с такой гордостью, будто совершил подвиг.

Трандуил не стал отвечать на выпад сразу, склонил голову набок и принялся медленно осматривать их, слегка приподняв брови.

Нельзя сказать, что он был удивлен. Но он сам хотел предложить ей выбор еще раз, уже сейчас, когда стало ясно, что конфликта не избежать, а ее драгоценный возлюбленный теперь в стане врага. Однако сын одной фразой испортил все. Теперь это был шантаж, и потакать ему Трандуил не собирался.

— Так значит, ты не только предала меня, но и склонила к предательству моего сына? — протянул он разочарованно. — Скажи мне, Тауриэль, за что ты так мне отплатила?

Она выглядела как свалившаяся в ручей кошка — взъерошенная и жалкая, и из них двоих надавить на нее было куда проще.

— Молчи! — оборвал он сына, едва тот открыл рот, и вновь обратил взгляд на своего бывшего капитана. Он видел по ее глазам, что она не хотела тащить Леголаса за собой. Он вообще не был ей сейчас нужен. Реши она уйти к гномам, а они — принять ее, он бы не стал препятствовать и, возможно, даже пощадил бы ее в бою. Он понадеялся, что хотя бы сейчас она поймет, что к чему, и подыграет ему.

Судя по искре презрения в ее глазах, в этот раз она все схватила верно.

Она должна была объяснить все сама, и стоило бы оставить их наедине и уйти, но детей Барда все еще нужно было найти.

— Так или иначе, я даю тебе последний шанс исправиться. Ты помнишь детей лучника Барда? — Она кивнула.— Найдите их и приведите сюда как можно быстрее. Это была просьба его отца. Приведите, даже если они будут сопротивляться. Ты вольна вернуться с ними либо покинуть лагерь с рассветом и уйти, куда пожелаешь. Леголас! — позвал он сына. — Ты вернешься в любом случае. Охрана этих детей отныне твоя задача, и если с их голов упадет хоть волос, вина ляжет на тебя. Свободны.

Он позволил себе вздохнуть и сползти вниз по резному стулу, устало откинув голову, едва они вышли. Молча, без возражений и вопросов, как ему и хотелось.

Пусть Эру будет благосклонен, и его сын вернется только с детьми Барда и сможет услышать все, что она ему скажет.

Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что Леголасу ничего не будет стоить передать детей хотя бы Ферену и уйти следом за Тауриэль, но думать о том, что он оказался настолько плохим отцом, хотелось меньше всего.

Взгляд упал на неоткупоренное вино. Потянувшись, он подцепил бутылку, запахнул посильнее плащ и, приказав не беспокоить, пока не явится Бард или его сын, открыл ее и осушил половину прямо из горла.

В итоге ожидание растянулось на часы, но у него уже не было сил даже на раздражение. К вечеру пришел Ферен — отодвинул стражу под предлогом отчета, сообщил, что движений на горе больше не наблюдалось, и замер, явно желая что-то спросить.

Трандуил кивнул, позволяя.

Ферен помялся, потом махнул рукой, мол, хуже уже не будет.

— Владыка Леголас вернется? Его отряд в замешательстве.

— Отряд или лично ты? — с усмешкой переспросил он, отсрочивая ответ. Ведь не скажешь же правду: «Откуда мне знать?»

— Я за всех, — пожал плечами Ферен. — А вдруг война. — И улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало.

Ему нравился Ферен. Он был еще почти ребенком, когда шла война Последнего Союза, но уже тогда на него можно было всецело положиться. Он никогда не метил в советники, будни одного из капитанов стражи были ему куда более по вкусу, и его отряд неизменно выполнял все приказы Трандуила полностью и в срок.

Попроси он более высокую должность, Трандуил сразу дал бы добро, но Ферен, похоже, и не думал об этом и вел себя соответственно, лишь иногда позволяя себе небольшие вольности, которые скорее забавляли, нежели что-то еще.

Он не заводил любимчиков, но небольшой круг приближенных, тех, кому Трандуил так или иначе доверял чуть больше, чем никак, все равно сложился.

Указав на стоящие на полу бутылки и сам подав кубок, он поудобнее устроился в кресле и спросил, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало излишне обеспокоенно:

— А ты как полагаешь?

***

Когда он наконец нашел в себе силы хотя бы подойти к той окраине города, где разбили лагерь эльфы, уже давно зашло солнце. Горело всего несколько костров, и чувствовался запах съестного — они готовили ужин. Он только тогда вспомнил — огонь для освещения не был им нужен, их глаза видели и в кромешной тьме.

Как и его.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что не может вспомнить, как давно он сам перестал зажигать факелы не ради экономии, а потому, что одинаково хорошо ориентировался и ночью, и днем. Непонятные, недоступные обычному человеку умения проявлялись иной раз совсем неожиданно, и он знал, конечно знал, откуда они брались, и каждый раз его душил отчаянный страх.

В эти дни Бард никогда не возвращался домой, даже если обещал. Он знал — дети волновались, младшая плакала наверняка без его объятий на ночь, и ему больно было потом видеть ее невыспавшееся обиженное личико, но их безопасность была превыше всего.

После сегодняшней вспышки гнева ему следовало бы развернуться и уйти, сбежать как можно дальше и никогда не возвращаться. Сегодня он чуть не сломал руку тренированному эльфу, и то, что он этого не сделал, не означало, что в следующий раз у него хватит сил остановиться.

Но он не мог уйти, не объяснившись. Он должен был Трандуилу столько, что не расплатиться и вовек — и за свою жизнь, и за город, и теперь за жизни детей. Нужно было удержаться, рассказать все и только тогда броситься прочь, чтобы лишнюю секунду не подвергать опасности тех, кто пришел им на помощь.

Эльфийские воины расступались перед ним, как в то утро, когда он обнаружил целую армию у себя на пороге. Он не был уверен, были ли это приказ Трандуила или же они чувствовали в нем чужеродное и старались держаться поодаль.

К нему подошли раньше, чем он успел что-либо спросить. Он запомнил — этого звали Ференом.

— Владыка ждет тебя, — сообщил эльф, буквально испепеляя его взглядом. — Очень ждет, — и резко развернулся, вынуждая Барда следовать за собой.

Раньше тонкое полотно занавеси никогда не показалось бы ему непреодолимой преградой. Ферен не стал докладывать, только довел его до шатра и отошел прочь, продолжая коситься в его сторону, словно боясь, что Бард сбежит. Честно говоря, хотелось безумно.

Даже через ткань он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Трандуил знал, что он стоит здесь и не решается войти, и был одновременно благодарен и раздражен, что его не торопят.

«У тебя нет времени, — напомнил он себе. — Каждая секунда приближает то, от чего ты якобы сбежал десятки лет назад. Приближает опасность».

— Только молчи сейчас — вместо приветствия произнес он и, в два шага приблизившись к сидящему на каком-то резном кресле Трандуилу, упал перед ним на колени и уткнулся взглядом в пол.

...он слишком отчаялся, чтобы осуждать себя за то, о чем про себя думал с того мгновения, как услышал крики. «Дракон! — неслось с улицы. — Там дракон! Настоящий дракон!» Не обязательно было хотя бы раз в жизни увидеть дракона, чтобы сразу понять, когда он появится.

Но они поняли не сразу. Надеялись — огромная птица. Туча. Стая летучих мышей, причудливо извернувшихся в полете. Кто-то, сломя голову, понесся домой — предупреждать, хватать семью и прятаться, даже не думая о том, что прятаться уж точно некуда. Над теми, кто поднял панику, лишь посмеялись — мол, испугались тени, глупцы. Какой еще дракон, сдох ваш дракон, а пока, дорогой сосед, ты носишься, словно курица с отрубленной головой, я у тебя этот окорок позаимствую. Он же не поможет против дракона, так зачем тебе?

Их смело волнами, которые они не знали и в самую сильную бурю. Взмах крыла снес хлипкую верхушку башенки, которой так гордился главный зодчий, даже не касаясь. Дыхание подожгло уже подгнившие, вечно влажные доски, и на людей обрушился огненный град.

Окорок упал в грязь, об него тут же споткнулись и отпихнули прочь в попытке подняться. Ни одно лето не приносило такого жара, ни один пожар — такого дыма. Дракон приземлился почти у самого края, там, где уже не было риска провалиться в воду под собственным весом. Удар хвоста по казавшимся теперь игрушечными в сравнении со зверем домам был слышен на противоположном конце города.

Они, конечно, бросились — кто наутек, кто за оружием, кто просто бестолково метался под ногами, дурея от страха. Вставали на дыбы немногочисленные лошади, ржали в своих стойлах, пытаясь выбить копытами двери. Животные, еще с утра казавшиеся странными, теперь и вовсе как взбесились, от страха бросаясь на собственных хозяев. Огромный пес главы стражников скулил и тряс мордой, кидался в разные стороны, разрываясь между первобытным ужасом, гнавшим прочь, и преданностью человеку.

От стражи не было толку. Они были хороши, весьма храбры и умелы, и могли дать отпор даже случайно забредавшим в окрестности оркам, но против дракона ставить было нечего. Зверь двигался по улицам, не пытаясь взлететь, он просто то ли полз, то ли шел вперед, и под его лапами-крыльями одинаково хрустели обломки домов и кости не успевших сбежать людей. Он дыхнул огнем лишь пару раз, в самом начале, но этого хватило. Пламя перекидывалось с крыши на крышу, по развешанным сетям, по рассаженным деревьям, за которыми ухаживали годами. Запущенный кем-то воздушный змей огненной молнией влетел в открытое окно. Раздался пронзительный крик, потонувший в море таких же.

Решено было бежать. Громко сказано — решено. Задние ворота распахнулись, часть стражи, та, что лучше управлялась с бесполезными сейчас мечами, пыталась уменьшить давку, построить толпу, давая возможность спастись. Слушались немногие. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем возглавить отряд лучников, — женщину, бросившуюся наперерез толпе, наверное, к увиденному наконец ребенку или мужу, но тут же рухнувшую под ноги пытавшимся сбежать.

Дракон был страшен. Хуже были только люди.

Его впечатало в стену волной раскаленного воздуха, едва ему передали огромный, в человеческий рост лук. Даже будучи бургомистром, он не растерял мастерства, и лук этот, как знак отличия, принадлежал ему по праву. Лук хранился дома, символ почета и признания, и в свободные часы он уходил на стрельбища и тренировался. И каждый раз надеялся, что ему не придется использовать свои навыки в реальном бою.

В таким же успехом они могли пытаться сдвинуть стрелами гномьи горы. Не каждый снаряд достигал цели — непривычный к пешему передвижению, дракон взлетел и закружил над городом, слишком высоко для обычных луков. Стрелы долетали и падали обратно, подхваченные ветром от размеренно движущихся крыльев. Бойцов жалили собственные стрелы.

Его выстрелы были сильнее. Гораздо сильнее и дальше, одна стрела в другом сражении пробила бы насквозь нескольких воинов в доспехах за раз. Дракон отмахивался от них, как мальчишка, в которого в игре запустили оторванной веткой. Решено было бить по крыльям — казалось, снизу они были менее защищены. Они спустили тетивы одновременно — стрелы взмыли в небо, распарывая дымовую завесу, завораживая красотой полета. Дракон кувыркнулся в воздухе так, что застыла, раскрыв рты от изумления, еще мгновение назад ломившаяся в ворота толпа. Стрелы щепками разлетелись в стороны, осыпаясь на них, но, парализованные ужасом представшего зрелища, многие и не пытались укрыться или спрятать лица.

Так замирает неудачливый скалолаз, когда соскальзывает рука и тело уже заваливается назад, не давая возможности ухватиться за выступ заново. Пальцы еще чувствуют твердость горы, но сознание знает — ты умрешь прежде, чем коснешься земли, которой и не видно с этой высоты.

Когда осталась последняя стрела и пальцы, вместо того, что нащупать следующую, поймали пустоту, он, удивив себя самого, не испугался.

— Прекратить! — скомандовал он лучникам и повторил громче и тверже, когда те растерянно повернулись. И, пока они не осознали и не попытались помешать, сорвал у стоявшего ближе всех с пояса рог и протрубил.

Почудилось ли или нет — дракон посмотрел прямо на него. В него. Сквозь него, навылет. Огромный черный зрачок показался человеческой фигурой, объятой пламенем.

"Если есть сила большая, чем этот зверь, помоги мне. Забери, что хочешь, убей меня, если пожелаешь, только оставь город. Уничтожь дракона. Оставь город".

Он слышал рассказы, выдумки большей частью, о силах, что были выше всего. Силах, столкнувшись с которыми, обращались в ничто армии вечноживущих. Силах, у которых драконы были в услужении. Он не верил в них, не видел, не знал и не верил, но у любой легенды есть начало. И если есть надежда спасти город, он спасет его любой ценой.

«Уничтожь дракона».

Дракон ринулся вниз, вытянув шею. Грудная клетка покраснела, пасть раскрылась — каждый зуб был с хороший меч.

«Оставь город».

Он прицелился в центр зрачка, в сердце все еще видящегося там силуэта.

И мир остановился.

— Убивший дракона сам станет драконом, — прошептали над ухом голоса, глухие, насмешливые. — Устроит ли цена?

Так говорят: выбирая из двух зол, выбирай меньшее. Еще говорят: помни, что все равно выбираешь зло. Никто и никогда не говорил: откажись, найди третий способ. Откажись равно сдайся. Третий, пятый, сотый способ может оказаться страшнее первых двух, к которым уже не будет возможности вернуться.

Он спросил только об одном: оставит ли дракон город навсегда.

— Этот город? — уточнили голоса в унисон.

— Этот город.

— Этот — оставит, — пообещали они.

Больше ничего не было нужно.

— Цена устроит.

Вернувшиеся звуки чуть не сбили с ног. Лучники кричали ему, трещал огонь, рычал дракон — он ни на что не обращал внимания.

Шаг вперед. Прицел. Отпустить тетиву.

Нет на свете ничего быстрее мысли. Иной раз проще свернуть горы, чем преодолеть собственный страх.

Условие нежданного договора сложилось в голове уже в момент выстрела. Что бы оно ни значило, он станет чудовищем. И, возможно, следующим, кто разрушит его город, будет он сам. А того, кто рискнет уничтожить его, постигнет та же участь.

Он не отыграл город — выиграл лишь пару секунд. Так, во всяком случае, казалось.

Рука соскользнула, и последняя стрела ударила не в глаз, а в грудь.

Неужели...

Дракон взревел и резко взмыл ввысь, снеся ударом хвоста один из чудом выстоявших домой.

— Попал! — закричали вокруг, и он открыл глаза, не успев понять, когда успел закрыть.

Стрела не воткнулась толком и, как и все ее предшественницы, летела назад, а вместе с ней — чешуйка, всего одна, размером с человеческое лицо.

Раненое животное мгновенно свирепеет и готово драться с большей силой. Дракон спалил бы их дотла за минуту.

Он вновь ринулся вниз, и на этот раз люди бросились врассыпную. Его тянули за собой, но он замер посреди площадки, на которой они все собрались, готовый поплатиться за собственную трусость. Может, если дракон разорвет его, то оставит остальных в покое.

Его подбросило в воздух и погнало вперед, ветер бил в лицо, не давая вдохнуть, пальцы соскальзывали, когда он пытался ухватиться за то, что, наверное, должно было быть крылом.

«Мое имя Смауг», — услышал он в собственной голове.

А потом он упал.

Поднял голову и посмел наконец взглянуть Трандуилу в глаза.

— Тебе не стоило меня тогда подбирать, — с сожалением едва слышно добавил он. — Я бы умер, а со мной и проклятье, которое я сам навлек.

Эльфы умели сдерживать эмоции, особенно плохие. Боль ли, ярость, обида, страх — что бы ни было в душе их короля, ледяное спокойствие и высокомерие на его лице обычно скрывали собой проявления любых чувств.

Он смотрел, как беззвучно двигаются побелевшие губы, силясь сказать хоть слово. Он знал, каково это, когда горло сдавливает так, что не можешь произнести ни звука, даже если хочется кричать. Как быстро-быстро двигаются веки, разум надеется: моргнешь — и все пройдет. Но нет. Каждый нерв на лице — как живой. Разбитая раковина, оставляющая нежную устрицу беззащитной.

Устрица...

Проклятье, ну какая устрица.

Он забыл, когда последний раз так смеялся. Истерическое облегчение от того, что он наконец-то рассказал обо всем, абсолютное незнание, что делать дальше. Выражение лица Трандуила, оказавшееся в списке самых страшных вещей, которые он когда-либо видел.

Не в силах замолчать, он склонился совсем низко, ткнулся лбом в колени, но смех рвался наружу, пусть он и полностью осознавал, насколько эта ситуация не та, в которой уместно смеяться.

Устрица, балрог ее побери.

В поле его зрения появились серебристые сапоги. Одно движение — и Барда дернуло над землей и впечатало в опору шатра. Трандуил застыл, держа его за горло вытянутой рукой, и смотрел, не моргая.

Мнимое веселье резко улетучилось.

— Не убивай, дурак, — наверное, только ему в голову могло прийти собрать эту просьбу из таких слов. — На тебя проклятье перейдет.

Трандуил склонил голову набок, в глазах его было сожаление и что-то, о чем Бард предпочел бы не думать.

Пальцы скользнули по его щеке и вернулись на шею. Он сглотнул и, хотя оттолкнуть руку и освободиться не составило бы труда, не пошевелился.

— Они предлагали мне. Сами предлагали. Он — предлагал.

— Он? — переспросил Бард, удивленный, что с ним говорят.

В отличие от Барда, Трандуил не прятал взгляда. И прерывать себя не позволял. Это у него и самого неплохо получалось — пауз было больше, чем самих слов.

— Северные драконы превосходили Смауга в разы. Они не летали, но это не было для нас преимуществом. Они просто шли напролом, если так было нужно. Выжигали себе дорогу и ползли по еще горячему пеплу. — Рука сжалась, и Бард дернулся, боясь, что погруженный в воспоминания Трандуил его задушит, не глядя. Давление тут же пропало — теперь эльф стоял, опершись на стену ладонями по обе стороны от головы Барда. — Они кормились гномами тогда и жившими рядом людьми. До Зеленолесья было еще далеко.

— Мы думали, что Эребор тоже далеко, — со вздохом заметил Бард, неуверенный, что его слышали.

Трандуил продолжил.

— Но когда кончились бы гномы, они бы повернулись в нашу сторону. Дракону неудобно воевать в лесу, неудобно там жить. Ему не нравится соседство с водой. Но голод не нравится ему куда больше. И мы воевали.

Бард уже знал, что было дальше.

— И этот «он» предложил вам избавление в обмен на служение?

Трандуил усмехнулся уголком губ и как-то поник.

— Он дожидался, пока каждый из вождей не окажется в ситуации, когда выбирать будет не из чего. Когда дракон открывает пасть, чтобы поджарить тебя и всех, кто за твоей спиной, нет времени размышлять.

Бард больше не мог выдерживать этот взгляд.

— Ты смог отказаться. А я позвал его сам.

Он корил себя за выбор с того самого момента, как сделал его. А позже — еще и за то, что позволил кому-то войти в свою жизнь настолько близко, что они тоже оказались в смертельной опасности. Его дети. Его...

Он ненавидел этот жест снисходительного хозяина, но сейчас был за него почти благодарен. И рад. Указательный палец легко приподнял подбородок, остальные снова прошлись по щеке и так на ней и остались.

— Я бы согласился, — пожал плечами Трандуил. — Но вождь людей согласился раньше. А дракон был только один.

— И что с ним стало?

— Человек по имени Фрам убил дракона. И занял его место на горе сокровищ. Драконья болезнь начинается с этого.

— Тогда ты прирожденный дракон, — ляпнул Бард и тут же пожалел. Кто здесь идиот, так это он.

Но Трандуил неожиданно не оскорбился, напротив, теперь смеяться начал он. Язвительно и тихо. И довольно.

— Займем с тобой вместе Эребор и каждую ночь станем выкапывать себе норы в монетах.

— Я же не хоббит, жить в норе.

— Для хоббита на тебе слишком много обуви.

Взгляды снова пересеклись, и оба замолчали. Сто семьдесят лет назад они проводили так дни напролет — дружеские насмешки, знак наивысшего расположения эльфийского короля к королю человеческому. Сто семьдесят лет — не такой уж и срок для эльфа и две полных человеческих жизни. Помнил ли он?

Догадка свалилась на голову как плохо прибитая балка и ударила с такой же силой.

— Ты же знал, кто я. С какого момента?

«С обеда у бургомистра», — ждал он в ответ.

«Когда попросил о помощи».

«Ты ни разу не подошел слева».

— С того, как ты ушел.

Он чуть было всерьез не подумал, что предпочел бы сейчас сгореть в драконьем пламени, чем стоять здесь.

Хотелось спросить о тысяче вещей сразу, и поэтому он молчал, не зная, что сказать.

А едва он открыл рот, в палатку зашел Леголас, а за ним — укрытая его плащом Сигрид.

Он сделал шаг вперед, заставляя Трандуила отступить, и едва подавил желание встряхнуть его за плечи.

— Зачем ты пустил их сюда? Я же запретил!

— Они беспокоятся об отце, а здесь они под куда лучшей охраной.

Бард увидел, как Леголас, глядя на него, тянется за мечами, и это стало последней каплей.

— Здесь они в опасности! Как ты посмел! — он замахнулся ударить, но Трандуил легко ушел от удара, сам, однако, в драку не лез.

Сигрид крикнула: «Отец!», дернувшись к нему, но Леголас поймал ее за руку и задвинул за спину. Улыбка, с которой он вошел, превратилось в оскал готового к атаке орка.

— Я решил, что так будет лучше, — Трандуил заступил ему дорогу. — Ты не в себе. Успокойся.

Выхваченная из тула стрела впилась ему в горло тем самым ненавидимым Бардом жестом. За спиной послышался сдавленный крик дочери и лязг мечей. Совершенно спокойный Трандуил поднял руку, останавливая сына, и устало уставился на Барда.

— Не смей. Никогда больше не смей. Своим эльфам ты король, своему сыну, а нам ты никто! — Стрела вернулась на законное место.

Он пожалел о своей несдержанности сразу же, но было поздно. Не каждый раз удается поймать уже отправленного с письмом сокола, что говорить о словах.

Трандуил коротко кивнул и, развернувшись, покинул собственный шатер.

Леголас шагнул за ним, и Тильда, бросив на отца испуганный взгляд и не отпуская руки Леголаса, ушла следом.

Он не посмел окликнуть дочь.

 

Леголас объявился под утро, словно зная, что Бард не спит, давая ему время повариться в чувстве вины.

— Так, значит, выглядит человеческая любовь? — с порога спросил он, прошел внутрь, не останавливаясь, и уронил себя на стул. Нога на ногу, в руке — небольшой кинжал, который он тут же принялся недвусмысленно вертеть. Бард позволил себе полюбоваться пару мгновений, прежде чем кинжал с размаху воткнулся в столешницу.

— Ты — последний, кому я позволю себя убить.

Леголас легко пожал плечами.

— А своим детям, значит, позволишь? И моему отцу?

Бард устало опустился прямо на пол.

— Твоему отцу не нужно мое позволение, чтобы что-то сделать, как ты заметил. Он прекрасно обходится своими решениями.

— Ты опасен, Бард, — сказал Леголас. — Может, ты и хороший человек, но...

— Но я не человек, — перебил он и, не дав Леголасу закончить фразу, продолжил: — Если я убью себя сам, все кончится. Но я должен быть уверен, что о моих детях позаботятся. Только вот, — он с горечью улыбнулся, — единственный, кому я бы их доверил, твой отец. Не думаю, что теперь он станет меня слушать.

Казалось, он привык к эльфам, но были моменты, в которые он осознавал, насколько они отличаются от смертных. По меркам своего народа Леголас был еще мальчишкой, одним из самых младших среди живущих в Лихолесье. И, несмотря на царящую в лесу нездоровую обстановку и близость врагов, он оставался в чем-то наивен и беспечен, пусть и дрался с орками так, будто был рожден с этой единственной целью. Бард слышал, что говорили вокруг городские воины — те боялись сына больше, чем отца, полагая, что эльфийский король вполне может снести кому-то голову за неповиновение, но принц сделает это еще и с удовольствием.

Трандуил, не хотевший, чтобы сын повторил его путь, конечно же, воспитал в нем нелюбовь к тем расам, которые презирал сам. Оба они не были благосклонны и к людям, за редким исключением.

Поначалу Бард решил, что принц явился только за тем, чтобы укорить и напомнить: ему не место в их с отцом жизни.

Слишком яркие даже для эльфа глаза смотрели на него с той раздраженной снисходительностью, которая обычно достается неразумным детям, ляпнувшим совсем уж глупость и не понимающим этого.

Он не видел Леголаса полторы сотни лет и не слишком приглядывался сейчас. Лишь когда тот сам подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, Бард заметил то, чего, возможно, еще не осознал Трандуил.

Его сын повзрослел.

Не говоря ни слова, он продолжал разглядывать Барда, словно приценивался, а потом вдруг закатил глаза и помотал головой.

— Воистину неизмерима людская глупость, — произнес он с такой заносчивостью, что позавидовал бы бургомистр. — Похоже, и сила дракона не сделала тебя умнее.

— Откуда….

— Подслушал, — как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Леголас, поднялся со стула, обошел Барда и остановился сбоку. — А теперь послушай меня. — Обманчиво легкая рука сжала плечо, Леголас присел рядом и продолжил, почти касаясь губами уха: — Единственное, к чему мой отец был всегда привязан, — драгоценности. Часть того, что захватил Торин, по праву принадлежит нам, и если бы не ты, он бы никогда не свернул с пути.

Он ждал недовольства, но в произнесенных почти со злостью словах чудилась благодарность.

— Никто не осудил бы его, отвергни он людскую просьбу о помощи. Может быть, только я, — добавил Леголас неожиданно, — но он принял ее и повел наш народ на войну, чтобы спасти твой город. Мы бы выстояли. Вы — нет.

— Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь, принц?

— Затем, — давление руки на плечо пропало, Леголас легко скользнул вперед и уселся перед Бардом. Презрение стерлось с лица, уступив место серьезности. — Затем, что ты глупец, если думаешь, что ты значишь для него столь мало, что какие-то слова могут все разрушить. Когда я сбегал за границы, отец не ехал за мной, он слал стражу. Он может никогда больше не заговорить с тобой, но, случись такое, закроет собой от стрелы. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты ушел, но тогда он отправится прямиком к горе, и никто его не остановит.

— Почему я? — только и спросил Бард.

Задумчиво улыбнувшись, Леголас пожал плечами.

— Хотел бы я знать.

Одним движением он поднялся на ноги и сладко потянулся, задевая пальцами заменявшее потолок полотно.

И Бард услышал звук трения кожи о ткань.

И треск поленьев в костре вдалеке. И ржание лошадей — как волна, от самых дальних краев лагеря к палатке. Падение листа с ветви. Свист ветра. Ток крови. Горячей соленой крови.

Он не понял, успел ли приказать — беги, беги прочь. Даже если успел, Леголас пропустил его приказ мимо ушей. Кинжал сидел в его руке как влитой, пока направленный острием вниз, но готовый в любой момент ранить.

Бард сделал шаг вперед, и Леголас отступил — назад и чуть левее, к выходу. Еще шаг, вперед — у одного, в сторону — у другого. Глаза в глаза. Два шага — по кривой.

Они медленно кружили по палатке как две змеи — юркий молодой уж и черная ядовитая кобра. Один выпад, и все будет кончено, но танец гипнотизирует.

Леголас замер у выхода, не решаясь ни выйти, ни напасть.  
— Не там ты ищешь опасность для своих детей, Бард Лучник, — с сожалением произнес он. — Отец забрал их и поселил у себя, потому что так они будут у него на виду. Он успеет спасти их от тебя. Отошли он их дальше — ты бы успел первым.

Смысл слов — слишком громких, слишком четких — не дошел сразу через полотно, сотканное из окружающих звуков. От меня? ТЫ вздумал спасать моих детей от меня? Да кто ты такой?!

Всего лишь шаг для него — и прыжок огромного зверя для любого со стороны. Леголас ушел из-под удара, подныривая под руку и опрокидывая Барда на землю.

Мир перевернулся, и острое лезвие прошлось совсем рядом с его виском, так, что холод стали ощущался как прикосновение куска льда.

Необъяснимое желание боролось с остатками разума, и, на мгновение закрыв глаза, он, как наяву, увидел себя со стороны. Старого себя, того человека, что испугался убить дракона.

Он поклялся себе, что никогда более не позволит себе струсить, тем более когда речь идет о защите людей. Эльфы позаботятся о детях. Он ничего не мог им дать, даже своего присутствия — слишком много приходилось работать, чтобы прокормиться. А теперь, когда само его присутствие угрожало их жизни, ему и вовсе нечего было больше делать.

Леголас выдернул кинжал, целясь заново, готовый ударить, если он пошевелится. «Прости», — едва слышно произнес Бард и, притворившись, что собирается атаковать, подставился под клинок. Реакция эльфа в бою была молниеносной, но он был быстрее. Леголас не успел отвести оружие.

Бард еще увидел, как в ужасе округляются ставшие почти прозрачными глаза, и темнота потянула его к себе, то ли швыряя в бесконечную пропасть, то ли подбрасывая вверх, позволяя напоследок взлететь.

 

***

Лес тогда казался ему здоровее. Или он сам был менее внимателен, занятый гораздо более своим гостем, нежели делами, коих, впрочем, не было много.

Он шел сзади, но не ради слежки, а ради забавы. Здесь не было протоптанной дорожки, только угадывалось задуманное самой природой направление, и Гирион интуитивно следовал ему. Он не оборачивался, чтобы проверить, следует ли Трандуил за ним, да ему и не было нужно: протянутая назад рука надежно схватилась за другую, и, хотя огромный, украшенный острыми металлическими лапками перстень впивался в пальцы, он не разжимал ее.

Гирион был довольно сдержан, но даже нарочно делать вид, что его не поражает то, как расступается лес перед своим королем, было невозможно. Словно живые, деревья гладили его, не цепляясь за волосы, и торчащие из-под земли корни не норовили подставить подножку. Птица пропела свою радостную мелодию совсем рядом с его ухом, а потом и вовсе спорхнула с ветки на плечо и так пропутешествовала несколько десятков шагов, не переставая чирикать уже тише, чтобы не оглушить.

Трандуил не видел его лица, но чувствовал, что человек улыбается. Удивительно — но его самого это радовало. Относившийся к своим спасителем с уважением и без той неприязни, что имеет свойство проявляться у низших существ по отношению к высшим просто по причине собственной неспособности достичь их уровня, смертный, несомненно, был интересен. А на фоне недавнего инцидента с гномами и необходимости делить смежные земли с недовольным драконом общение с Гирионом и вовсе казалось отдушиной.

— Так куда мы идем? — все-таки спросил тот на ходу, даже не замедлив шаг. В голосе звучало только любопытство, без опаски. Человек ему доверял. Он фыркнул про себя — даже Элронд уже засыпал бы его вопросами относительно места назначения, а этот шел себе спокойно. Даже если глубоко в душе и думал, что эльфийский король собирается его таким образом спровадить, виду не подавал.

Отвечать не пришлось. Деревья расступились в последний раз, открывая небольшую, залитую солнцем, поляну. Гирион обернулся, прищурившись от яркого света, но Трандуилу нужно было только кивнуть вперед.

Послышался хруст сухой ветки, и на поляну вышел зверь, сродни которым его гость уж точно не видел. И правда — человек зачарованно замер, разглядывая огромного коричневого оленя с рогами в человеческий рост. Зверь потянул носом, принюхиваясь. Почуяв чужой запах, не решался подойти ближе, но и не бежал прочь.

Трандуил сделал шаг вперед — касаясь грудью плеча Гириона — и, взяв его за руку, протянул их ладони вперед и причмокнул губами. Мягкое ухо дернулось навстречу звуку, олень медленно переступил копытами и все-таки подошел. Сам того не ожидая, Гирион отшатнулся, испугавшись, что здоровенные рога его заденут. Сзади раздался смешок.

— Без приказа смертными не питается, — пообещал Трандуил и рассмеялся, глядя в лицо тут же обернувшегося к нему Гириона, в глазах которого явственно читалось: «А по приказу?!»

Он, не переставая усмехаться, пожал плечами, позволяя Гириону самому додумать. Но тот уже не обращал внимания на хозяина, всецело зачарованный животным. Олень, похоже, не имел ничего против него и позволил погладить себя по теплой щеке, чуть наклонил голову, косясь умным серым глазом, а потом резко выступил вперед и ткнул Трандуила носом в плечо.

— Вот не заслужил же, — пожурил он, доставая что-то из кармана.

На ладони оказался приличного размера кристалл, похожий на соль. Олень слизнул его одним движением языка, сбросив на траву, и тут же закрутил головой, недоумевая, куда пропало лакомство. Рог опасно задвигался прямо перед лицом Гириона.

Трандуил достал еще соли, бросил туда, куда упал первый кусок, и умное животное тут же наклонилось и замерло, занятое угощением.

— Поговаривали, что лесной король ездит не на коне, но чтобы так? — произнес с восхищением Гирион. — Леголас, небось, в детстве на этих рогах только и катался?

Трандуил покачал головой.

— Когда он был настолько мал, ни его, ни ее еще не было на свете.

— Ее? — недоуменно переспросил Гирион. — Самочка?

Эльф кивнул.

— Его пару много лет назад убили люди.

С таким отвращением народ Гириона еще не упоминали.

— Охотники? — с сожалением спросил он, глядя, как зверь подбирает последние крохи и заново поднимает голову, осторожно, чтобы не задеть.

— Я не спрашивал, — отрезал Трандуил и добавил уже мягче: — С тех пор я отпустил его в лес, но он никогда не упускает случая побыть в обществе.

Гирион медленно перевел взгляд с оленя на эльфа и спросил, просто потому, что не мог не спросить:

— Я ведь тоже охотник. Почему ты мне его показал? Не боишься...

— Он бы не вышел, задумай ты дурное.

— Так это проверка?

— Это прогулка, — Трандуил сделал знак рукой, и олень опустился на траву. — Думаю, ты устал ходить. Ты ведь умеешь ездить верхом? — не удержался он от легкой насмешки.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я... — Гирион неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя на неоседланное дикое существо. Существо, казалось, посмотрело на него с жалостью.

— А ты хочешь отказаться?

Олень нетерпеливо потянул носом и почесал его о траву, и Гирион решился.

Сам не понимая чем довольный, Трандуил потрепал поднявшегося на ноги любимца по крутой шее и двинулся дальше, прислушиваясь к что-то шептавшему себе под нос человеку. Они никогда не подозревали, насколько у эльфов хороший слух…

... — Отец! — донеслось словно сквозь толщу воды, и он вынырнул из воспоминаний, поражаясь, как упустил тот момент, когда вообще в них погрузился. Мир встретил его догорающим очагом шатра и все еще сидящим у ног сыном. Он машинально опустил руку на его плечо и ободряюще сжал, пусть и зная, что это не поможет.

Глупо, но искать помощи, хотя бы спросить, кто и что теперь Бард-лучник, было не у кого. Он без особой надежды попытался призвать Гэндальфа, но волшебник снова куда-то пропал и предсказуемо не отвечал. А сам он знал лишь одно существо, способное к подобным превращениям, и верить в это знание ему отчаянно не хотелось.

Он видел посланницу Саурона, взвивающуюся в небо стаей диких нетопырей, способную менять обличие по собственному желанию и легко уходящую от занесенного клинка. Он знал оборотня-медведя, жившего у края их леса и изредка попадавшегося патрульным. Но одна была призвана могущественным майа, второй — рожден таковым. Даже после договора Бард оставался человеком, во всяком случае, до этого момента. Трандуил видел в нем опасность, но ее осознание рождалось из действий, не из чувств.

В том, что он был жив, Трандуил не сомневался, хотя объяснить это сыну, который за время его раздумий вновь поднялся и принялся мотаться по шатру туда-обратно, неспособный успокоиться, не выходило. Впервые встретившийся не с понятной, осязаемой угрозой, а с чем-то, что нельзя было понять и объяснить, Леголас винил себя в том, что не смог достойно с ней справиться и ждал укора от отца. Выговаривать сыну за то, в чем он сам не мог разобраться, Трандуил не собирался.

Занятые уничтожением зла, они никогда не тратили время на постижение его природы, и теперь, столкнувшись с вопросом происхождения подобной силы, найти ответы не имели возможности. Говорят, сам Враг не был рожден темным, но был соблазнен искусными речами, а значит, любого можно увести на свою сторону, если знать, что предложить. Что пообещали Барду изначально, он теперь знал — только после той исповеди он действительно задумался, что без посторонней помощи человеку было просто не выжить после такого падения, и исключений быть не могло. Но дракон — условие сделки, остался жив... Значило ли это, что тот, кто предложил ее, имел куда более далеко идущие планы? Была ли схема рассчитана на десятки лет или же Бард был оставлен на всякий случай? Он прожил три человеческих жизни и прожил спокойно, если судить по тому, что в какой-то момент он решился завести семью. Трандуил не знал, что стало с его женой, но чутье подсказывало, что не Бард ее уничтожил.

Нищий лодочник с тремя голодными ртами, признанный враг городского главы. Никто, обладающий силой, в здравом уме не откажется воспользоваться ею хотя бы в изначально благих целях. Он мог бы разобраться с бургомистром. Сделать так, чтобы ни город, ни дети не нуждались ни в чем. В конце концов, он не пришел бы просить о помощи — он бы мог ее потребовать или вовсе обойтись...

Как-то еще ребенком он имел неосторожность выбежать на едва замерзшее озеро и провалиться в полынью. То ощущение беспомощности от мгновенного попадания в не дающую ни дышать, ни двигаться ледяную ловушку в последнее время излишне часто давало о себе знать. В последний раз — когда он услышал, как грязный орк болтает, как о само собой разумеющимся, о возвращении Врага. И вот теперь. Бесполезные раздумья, все дальше уводящие от истинной причины. Бард называл это «дрова в лес возить».

Мысль о том, что Смауг был убит совсем недавно, так надежно была погребена под насущными заботами, что он даже не принял это во внимание. План ли или нет, сделка была выполнена, пусть и с опозданием. Никто не знал точно, что означает то самое "сам станет драконом". Прошлому примеру сломали волю драконьи сокровища. На пример новый ежедневно с ожиданием и любовью глядели три пары глаз, и ради них воля этого человека выдержала бы все. Тело поддалось куда легче.

Люди занимали все большую часть мира, и Врагу с тем было все проще. Любой эльф мог вынести и духовно, и физически гораздо больше, а тысячи лет жизни за спиной напоминали о том, что не бывать сделкам с тьмой. Людские поколения сменялись слишком быстро, и память уходила, горести прошлых лет зарастали легендами как сорняком, и из ныне живущих смертных единицы действительно знали, чем может обернуться новое появление Саурона. Для остальных же уже некоторые фокусы Гэндальфа казались несусветным кошмаром. Трандуил их за это презирал.

Но от его презрения ничего не менялось. Помаши тьма рукой, предложи мнимую помощь или напротив — припугни, и люди согласятся на все. Урви хоть кусок власти и мешок золота в придачу, обмани, укради — такова людская суть. Бард показался исключением — но и на него нашли управу.

... На этот раз его ощутимо потрясли за плечо.

— Прошу простить, — без тени извинения произнес Леголас, нетерпеливо пристукивая ногой. — К нам гости.

— Что с нашим отцом? — упреком бросила ему старшая девочка, едва он взглянул на нее. — Что с ним? Что вы с ним сделали?

Трандуил вопросительно склонил голову, дивясь человеческой наглости, и, похоже, сын Барда почуял ситуацию лучше. Он выступил вперед, отодвигая сестру, давая ей знак молчать, и, поклонившись и не торопясь разгибаться, произнес:

— Господин король, прошу вас, простите Сигрид. Мы не знаем, куда пропал отец. Пожалуйста, скажите нам, не видели ли вы его... — его голос и колени одинаково дрожали, но упрямо сжатые кулаки выдавали твердое намерение найти отца во что бы то ни стало.

Интересно, как долго они решались сунуться сюда?

Не будь это дети Барда, он бы так и продолжил молча изучать их, наблюдая за реакцией. В конце концов, небольшое развлечение никогда не вредило.

Самая младшая вдруг выдернула руку из руки сестры и, к ее ужасу, бросилась к нему. Присевший Леголас легко поймал ее — осторожно, будто обнял. Трандуил хмыкнул про себя — вот к кому им бежать надо было, но тут же отмел мысль.

От его взгляда не укрылось то, с каким напряжением следили за ним старшие. Пошевелишься — того и гляди, бросятся защищать. Он их, конечно, не боялся, только всплыло в памяти брошенное Бардом перед уходом — «нам ты никто». Непонимание элементарного задело его куда больше, чем человеческая несдержанность, но, похоже, дети и впрямь считали его совершенно чужим. Неудивительно. Но все равно показалось неприятным.

— Вы же его любите. И он вас, — выпалила вдруг мелочь, мигом обратив на себя все внимание. — Спасите его.

Он бы и это проигнорировал, но взгляд собственного сына, смотревшего на него с победным «ну-и-что-ты-сделаешь-теперь» выражением стал последней каплей.

Смотри-ка, и впрямь чуть не бросились.

Он одним движением накинул плащ и, приказав: «Уведи их куда-нибудь», в два шага оказался у выхода. И, уже покинув палатку, добавил мысленно, надеясь, что до сына дойдет: «Не вздумай ничего рассказывать».

Гэндальф может прятаться, сколько ему заблагорассудится. Тот, другой — не станет.

 

Уставший конь уже начал спотыкаться, и Трандуил позволил ему ненадолго перейти на шаг. Он чувствовал, что животное почти выбилось из сил, но выбора не было — у него всего два дня на то, чтобы отыскать человека и вернуться, и на счету каждое мгновение.

Он не знал, куда несся, направляемый собственным чутьем, как магнитом тянущим его в глубину собственного леса, мимо дворца, мимо проторенных троп. Послушные его воле, древние деревья и совсем еще молодые кустарники расступались одинаково быстро, не чиня препятствий коню, и даже проклятых пауков что-то удерживало от попыток нападения.

Весь путь до леса пролетел незаметно — в голове было пусто, как в давно разворошенном осином гнезде. Он машинально направлял коня, отмечал краем глаза, где можно будет срезать обратную дорогу, если случится возвращаться там же, и старательно отгонял любые, даже не относившиеся к делу мысли.

Но вот перестал бить в лицо ветер, конь понуро побрел по нехоженой траве, и мир вокруг вновь начал существовать. А с ним — и дилемма, раздиравшая Трандуила с момента, как он покинул Лихолесье.

Первым, кто попался ему навстречу, был Гэндальф, и новости, что он принес с собой, были далеки от утешительных как никогда. Белый Совет собрался для обсуждения, и тут же выяснилось — для войны. Руины Дол-Гулдура оказались обиталищем вовсе не решившегося нажиться на страхе собратьев смертного, как они думали раньше. Волшебник попытался было укорить его самого за недосмотр, но Трандуил живо осадил Гэндальфа. Не весь лес входил в его владения, и если ему желают поставить что-то в укор, то пусть сначала спросят с владычицы Лориэна, к которому древняя крепость была куда ближе. На самом деле он подозревал, что об истинном лице Некроманта Гэндальф если не знал, то уж точно догадывался давно и мог бы предупредить заранее, а не разбрасываться пустыми угрозами. А теперь, поняв, что именно маг и был причастен к походу гномов и неосторожной побудке дракона, Трандуил и вовсе утратил желание прислушиваться к нему.

Впрочем, он все равно потратил драгоценное время на разговор. Любая информация могла пригодиться, не сейчас, так позднее — это он давно усвоил. И пусть Гэндальф всегда был искусен по части игры словами, Трандуил вынес кое-то из его ответов и принял к сведению. И, оставив распоряжения подоспевшему сыну, вскочил на коня, чтобы добраться как можно дальше до того, как его настигнут сомнения.

Двух дней хватило бы на то, чтобы взять штурмом гору. Разведчики сообщили — Даин Железностоп уже в пути, и с ним пять сотен отменных воинов, готовых идти хоть против полчища орков. Похоже, его шпионы работали достаточно хорошо, раз он спохватился столь быстро. Но, как бы то ни было, гномы были еще в пути, а его войско — уже здесь, у подножия горы. Пара сотен его лучников против дюжины гномов... Он усмехнулся — исход мог быть только один. Хватит и десятка — добраться до окон, что оставил Торин для слежки и стрельбы, и через них же и перестрелять гномов. Если бы он не узнал голос Торина, сам бы не сразу поверил, что его бывшие пленники выжили после встречи с драконом. Пускай и впрямь не выживут. А он заберет свою долю, бросит кусок эсгаротским жителям — за молчание и на восстановление города, а не представлявшееся ему ценным золото останется Даину. Тот наверняка будет рад, что не зря собирался, а вместо войны даром получит новую крепость.

Выживет ли Эсгарот, отстроится ли Дейл, или оба города канут в лету и будут забыты спустя какую-то сотню лет — ему не было дела. Он откликнулся на просьбу о помощи из чистого любопытства, желая посмотреть, что сделает так тщательно избегавший его человек, оказавшись рядом, а также затем, что поход к горе был уже решенным делом, и небольшой крюк изначально не сделал бы погоды.

У смертных любопытство губило кошек. Ему в дар когда-то привезли шкуры диких котов юга — огромные полосатые ковры. Описывавший животных гость упомянул, что те были невероятно красивы, грациозны и иной раз ласковы на вид, но могли одним ударом убить косо взглянувшего на них человека. «Они родственны домашним любимцам, но они не друзья нам, — объяснил он. — Многие охотники об этом забывают и расплачиваются жизнью. — И добавил, кивая на шкуры с легкой усмешкой: — Иной раз и сами звери об этом забывают. Вот их плата».

— Как про вас сказал, — заметил после Ферен.

Тогда сравнение со зверем пришлось ему по душе. Сейчас он задался вопросом, к какой части рассказа относилось замечание.

Так или иначе, расставаться со своей шкурой он в ближайшее время не собирался, а что до драгоценностей...

Это был шанс — прекрасный удобный шанс, и любой будет глупцом, если не воспользуется им. Но камни лежали в горе и никуда не собирались деваться, а позже он сможет договориться хоть с самим Бардом — помощь в восстановлении города, которую они уже оказывали, в обмен на некоторые драгоценности. Да и Даин, насколько он помнил, славился больше сквернословием, а не тупостью, как Торин, у него могло хватить ума не лезть воевать против объединенного эльфийского и человеческого войска.

Вот только люди готовы были воевать исключительно под началом Барда. Сожженный город, как и всякое несчастье, придало им одновременно и сил, и безрассудства. В подобном состоянии они без правильного предводителя наломают таких дров, что, глядишь, придется и с ними воевать. Да и Торин худо-бедно готов был вести переговоры с Бардом, и, стало быть...

Конь взвился на дыбы, и Трандуил едва удержался на его спине. Испуганное ржание отозвалось невозможным для леса эхом, и как он ни пытался успокоить животное, ему не удавалось. Он и сам почувствовал чужое присутствие, непохожее ни на что встреченное им когда-либо в жизни, одновременно нагоняющее ужас и тянущее к себе, как болотная трясина.

Он потянулся за мечом, но рука казалась чужой и, как он ни старался, промахивалась мимо рукояти. Конь под ним словно оцепенел и застыл, не шевелясь, казалось, даже не дышал, и все вокруг так же замерло — колкий зимний ветер, вылетевший из ниоткуда, не тронул ни единого листа.

Кто-то был совсем рядом с ним, за спиной ли или перед лицом, он не мог понять. Дышать удавалось через раз, но не от страха, а от удушающей атмосферы, что принес с собой неизвестный.

Он не сразу заметил, как потемнело вокруг, и только когда сумел поднять руку и не увидел ее в непроницаемой даже для его глаз черноте — осознал, в какую ловушку его так усердно тянуло.

Гэндальф упомянул: новое воплощение Саурона не имело осязаемого тела, но Трандуил и эти слова ставил под сомнение. По мнению волшебника, Враг был слишком слаб, лишенный силы и поддержки кольца, его магии не хватило бы на создание даже прежнего доспеха. Вот только еще недавно и Саурон, и кольцо считались сгинувшими навсегда, а оказалось, что Враг не только жив, но и собирает армию. Если ему угодно находиться в форме бесплотного духа, значит, есть в этом свой смысл. Смысл, который Трандуил ясно видел теперь, такой простой и понятный любому существу. Никто не пойдет убивать того, кто уже мертв. Притворись слабым, а когда противник расслабится, нанеси один точный удар. Трандуилу такое ведение дел претило, если не считать того, что даже в свои худшие дни Саурон был необычайно силен.

«Хочешь спрятать ценность — положи ее на видное место».

Он никогда не слышал и наверняка на самом деле и не видел Врага, но тут же понял, чей голос звучит одновременно в его голове и во всем оставшемся мирке вокруг него.

Последнее слово заметалось как пойманная птица, отдаваясь эхом поочередно то слева, то справа, и его замутило. Саурон говорил на всеобщем, ради насмешки произнося его на манер черного наречия, и орочье шипение не спешило умолкнуть в памяти.

«Что привело тебя сюда, король?»

Трандуил сглотнул, справляясь с тошнотой. Темнота перед его лицом озарилась вдруг ярким пламенем, взметнувшимся к небу и медленно затухающим, превращающимся в подобие фигуры. Огонь опалил, но не оставил и следа. Минутное ощущение тепла, которое он принес, развеялось, возвращая ощущение ледяного ветра, которого — он был уверен — на самом деле не было.

Огонь принял совсем ясные очертания и окончательно потух, оставляя черную фигуру, единственное, что Трандуил был способен теперь видеть.

Он был уверен: облик был не более чем хитрой иллюзией, призванной обмануть если не разум, то глаза.

В прошлые эпохи он легко сошел бы за нолдо — с тяжелыми темными волосами, спадающими на плечи, и прозрачно-серыми глазами. Таким он, наверное, пришел в Нуменор. Таким его могли полюбить глупые, не отличавшие света от тьмы смертные.

Так кажется испорченным витраж, в котором по недоразумению поцарапана пара стекол. Встань с нужной стороны и увидишь, как на ярком свету рушится тщательно выстроенная картина.

Слишком узкие глаза, сродни змеиным, не моргнувшие ни разу за то время, пока он смотрел. Слишком острые скулы и тонкие губы, паукообразный венец, неровные плечи…

Спереди послышался хруст ветки, оглушительный в тишине их кокона, Трандуил вздрогнул и вновь попытался потянуться к мечу. Саурон, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд, без усилий повернул голову назад, так, что Трандуил уперся ошарашенным взглядом в его затылок. Секунда — и голова вернулась в нормальное положение, сделав полный оборот.

Он вдохнул так глубоко, насколько мог, и прикрыл глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, Саурон по-прежнему смотрел на него, молча улыбаясь, демонстрируя ровные треугольные клыки вместо всех зубов. Удивительно, но вся эта неправильность и стала тем, что заставило Трандуила очнуться от морока.

— Это мои владения, мне и спрашивать, — ответил он.

С Тьмой не веди ни сделок, ни разговоров, и в другой ситуации он бы молчал так долго, как вышло бы, не давая Врагу ни малейшей возможности найти лазейку, запутать его мысли.

«Мне показалось, ты искал со мной встречи. Или искал бы, если бы знал, что это возможно».

Трандуил знал эту тактику полунамеков, когда ты даешь жертве понять, что уже знаешь все, просто хочешь выслушать ее версию событий. И почувствовал себя оскорбленным — неужели кто-то мог посчитать, что он так легко попадется.

— Только ради того, чтобы тебя уничтожить.

Он не знал, способен ли Враг прочесть его мысли, и потому старался думать только о том, что хотел сказать. Подозрительность в общении с владычицей Лориэна принесла неожиданные плоды.

«Ты благороден, король. Пока тебе выгодно. Что тебе до тех людей и гномьего отродья? Я помогу тебе спасти друга, а ты отдашь мне взамен одну драгоценность».

— Какую? — он спросил, прежде чем сумел остановить себя.

Саурон улыбнулся.

«Чем ты готов пожертвовать ради него?»

Он заметил еще одно несоответствие — голос звучал, но губы не двигались. Ощущение нереальности усиливалось и придавало уверенности, но он все равно не собирался рисковать.

— Ничем.

«Твой друг уничтожит себя. Уничтожит всех».

Скольких бы ни уничтожило проклятие в руках Барда, умерших всяко будет меньше, чем если в дело вступит Саурон.

Ему даже не нужно было притворяться. Как бы ни был ему дорог Бард, он не станет рисковать всем ради него. Это удел дев вроде дочери Элронда — бросать все ради смертных по примеру своих прародительниц. Арвен уже пророчили удивительную красоту, превосходящую дочь Мелиан, пусть она и повторяет чужие ошибки.

Даже если Саурон назовет ценой одну золотую монету, это станет началом конца. Он не согласился бы, даже если бы речь пошла о сыне.

«Как насчет драгоценности? Всего одной. Тебе она даже не приглянется».

Он молча смотрел вперед, мимо Саурона, в темноту за его спиной, но краем глаза все равно видел отвратительную ухмылку самодовольного торгаша.

«Она сама найдет тебя, тебе же нужно будет всего лишь придержать ее ненадолго. Невелика услуга за спасение своего человечка?»

Ярость разгоралась, давила изнутри, призывая броситься вперед, уничтожить за то, что была допущена сама мысль о том, что он так легко продастся.

Враг поднял руку и шутливо, как ребенку, погрозил ему пальцем.

«Подумай получше».

Губы вновь приподнялись, обнажая острые клыки, но тут же сжались в узкую линию. Фигура рассыпалась сухой землей, а темный кокон наполнил оглушающий звук хлопающих крыльев. Стая летучих мышей заметалась по кругу, будто наматывая на себя нити черной паутины, растягивая ее, пытаясь порвать. Мыши пищали, словно переговариваясь, беспокойно, но ровно. Одна из мышей на миг зависла перед ним в воздухе и тут же вновь отлетела к собратьям.

Конь под ним шевельнулся и переступил с ноги на ногу, легко, будто только что остановился. Ушей достиг человеческий голос:

— Проснись, проклятье!

Только годы опыта удержали его на коне, другой бы сразу же свалился. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, не понимая, где находится и кто может его звать. Ладонь вцепилась в рукоять меча, но на руку легла другая, знакомая рука.

— Лис!

Его как водой окатило. Недолгое отцовское прозвище кануло в лето со смертью давшего его, и о его существовании знало лишь несколько приближенных. Сын. Элронд. Гирион.

Бард смотрел на него снизу вверх с выражением полнейшего ужаса, медленно переплавлявшегося в глухое облегчение.

— Как ты здесь оказался? Что это было?

Он соскользнул с лошади и рухнул на траву — сил не было, будто не конь, а он сам несся сюда со всех ног. Трандуил огляделся — поляна, на которой он находился сейчас, была вовсе не той, где застал его Саурон. Но место было памятным и в памяти воскресало совсем недавно — здесь он показал Гириону последнего выжившего оленя.

Бард навис над ним, упершись рукой в ствол дерева, и только что не пнул. Как Трандуил мог судить по выражению его лица — ему очень хотелось.

— Что это было? — повторил Бард с нажимом.

Терпеть подобную наглость он уж точно не собирался, тем более от человека.

— Позволь напомнить, ты говоришь с королем, — он поднялся одним движением и для верности ухватился за конскую шею.

— Ты тоже, — парировал Бард, но резкость в голосе сразу показалась наигранной, и он тряхнул головой, добавляя с сожалением: — Теперь мы так разговариваем?

Трандуил не ответил. Цепкая память собирала из разрозненных лоскутов единое полотно. Вот он уезжает из лагеря, задержавшись взглядом на странной туче, в которой узнается мышиная стая. Он не заостряет на ней внимания, благо рядом гора, кто знает, кого еще потревожили проклятые гномы. Он видит отдельных летунов на пути к лесу, но у границ они предсказуемо пропадают. Конь бредет уже по лесу и замирает, почуяв Врага. Предложение сделки, пустая оболочка с чудовищной анатомией. И вновь — мышиная стая, ворвавшаяся в то, что, похоже, оказалось сном.

Он едва не вздохнул с облегчением, но тут же сжал руки в кулаки. Выходит, Враг, которого они считали ослабшим, не только способен собрать армию у них под носом, он еще и в разум их способен пробраться. Или это только его посчитали настолько одержимым и глупым, что предложили подобное?

Не нужно было никаких врагов, чтобы подсказать, что ответ был положительным.

— Ты можешь менять обличие, — бесцветным тоном без тени вопроса произнес он, и Бард кивнул.

Выходило, все оказалось наоборот. Он думал — одержимость человеком ведет его, а на деле Тьма играла с ним как с котом, мелькала меж кустов веревочка, которую он принял за мышь и за которой послушно погнался. Не он отправился за Бардом, а Бард за ним, проклятый драконом и Тьмой человек вытащил его из нехитрой ловушки.

Он смотрел и не видел, и замечал, будто впервые. Спутанные волосы, перехваченные на затылке эльфийским плетением. Темные круги под глазами, смотревшими в ответ устало и со злостью, но в то же время с радостью. Рисунок морщин, выдававших возраст, но не делавших старше. Заботливо залатанное пальто, такое несуразное посреди зеленого еще леса.

Ощущение стыда за то, на что он собирался променять человека, показалось страшнее встречи с Сауроном.

— Как я здесь оказался?

Бард недоуменно нахмурился, косясь на него, будто на сумасшедшего. Трандуил, как смог, описал разговор с темным — тот улетучивался из памяти как дымок затухающего костра, и слова, и облик Врага уже восстанавливались с трудом. Бард мрачнел с каждой сказанной фразой, но молчал до самого конца, пока Трандуил не задал следующий вопрос:

— И почему ты здесь?

Теперь уже Бард говорил неуверенно, то и дело оглядываясь, будто боясь чего-то. Вскоре Трандуил понял, чего именно.

— Он дал мне три дня. Тогда, когда я напал на твоего сына, я хотел умереть, но вместо этого произошло вот что, — он развел руками, словно извиняясь. — Сам не понял, как так получилось, до сих пор не слишком понимаю. Но летать неплохо. Холодно только. — Он говорил отрывисто, с паузами между предложениями, делая глубокие вдохи, борясь с чем-то внутри себя. — Тебя подхватывает и несет вперед. Я не понимал, куда летел и был ли это все еще я, как из воды выныривал иногда, оглядывался — и назад. Но по лесу не полетаешь, и я просто шел вперед, а потом наткнулся на него. Принял сначала за тебя, но он обернулся — и разбитое зеркало. Похоже, но не то. А голос остался тот же.

— Ты что, снова пошел на сделку? — прошипел Трандуил, прерывая его.

— Я хотел умереть, — спокойно напомнил Бард, осаждая его. — Твой сын пообещал позаботиться о моих детях. Так было бы лучше.

— И что произошло?

— Он дал мне три дня. Сказал: если смогу удержаться, не использую силу и не убью ни одного из своих людей, то стану вновь простым человеком. Не смогу — будет у него полезный слуга.

— И ты согласился?

Бард присел рядом, так, что плечо касалось плеча, и, повернув голову, просто сказал:

— Предложишь что-то лучше?

Предлагать ему было нечего. Он откинулся на теплый, поросший мхом ствол дерева и прикрыл глаза.

— Лес полон живности, — заметил он.

— По углам у нас такая живность висит. Если уж и убью кого, так этих пауков, помогу тебе последний раз.

При всем своем красноречии он не нашелся, что ответить.

Наваливающаяся усталость понемногу брала свое, и как бы Трандуил ни боролся со сном, как бы ни боялся, что Враг объявится вновь, пусть и из своего мира, — его сморило. Бард что-то говорил, кажется, о детях, но разум отказывался воспринимать что-либо. У него получилось пару раз стряхнуть дремоту, но на третий глаза закрылись окончательно.

 

Когда он очнулся, рядом никого не было. Для верности он поднялся и прошелся вкруг поляны, хотя и без того ощущал присутствие только зверей. Ах да… Он мог бы пересчитать муравьев в траве, но понять, как далеко находится Бард в своем новом обличии, ему не удавалось.

Удивительно, но вынужденное промедление его не злило. Напротив, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, и даже изматывающие мысли и сомнения, и злость на гномов не давили на него сейчас.

Он свистом подозвал коня и взялся за поводья, перекидывая их из руки в руку, решая, куда идти дальше. Послышался знакомое уже хлопанье крыльев, и вот…  
Даже ему это показалось весьма впечатляющим. Немного отвратительным, но впечатляющим. Он не заметил того мига, когда мышиная стая превратилась в человека. Бард отряхнулся как мокрый пес и сначала уверенно сделал шаг навстречу, но тут же замер.

— Я тебя не боюсь, можешь подойти, — хмыкнул Трандуил.

Бард парировал:

— А стоило бы. — И добавил уже серьезнее, так и не сдвинувшись с места: — Уходи отсюда. Если с моими детьми что-то случится, пока ты здесь гуляешь, я сам тебя разыщу.

Трандуил смерил его ошеломленным взглядом.

— Напомни, когда ты стал мне указывать.

Бард отступил к дереву, хватаясь рукой за ствол. Кора под его пальцами заскрипела и хрустнула, на траву посыпались щепки.

— Ты не хочешь знать, чего мне стоит не сделать так с твоей шеей, — проговорил он, излишне четко проговаривая каждое слово, будто язык не был ему знаком. — Уходи. Три дня или никогда.

— Кто-то должен договориться с проклятым гномом. Или я объявляю войну, — Трандуил все-таки бросил ему выбор, мучавший его самого. Ответом ему стали почти полностью залитые черным глаза.

— Три дня или никогда, — отозвалось сухим, незнакомым шипением.

Он вскочил на коня сразу же, как только мышиная стая живой стрелой метнулась ввысь. Он не был уверен, что она не ударит прямо по нему. На открытом пространстве или в лесу — ему было бы проще отбиться от стаи орков, чем от сотни шумных крыл и острых когтей. Он знал, как обгладывают на лету свою добычу упыри, выведенные Сауроном. Благодарю покорно, не нужно.

Путь назад показался ему гораздо короче, отчасти из-за того, что ему уже не хотелось ничего не решать и он просто скакал, не в силах собрать происходящее воедино. Едва он покинул лес, ему показалось, что ничего не произошло, и не было ни встречи с Темным, ни Барда — ни его угроз. Он посмеялся сам над собой, жалея, что рядом нет Гэлиона — записать.

Не помнить что-то было совершенно непривычно. Он, может, и предпочел бы многое забыть, но уж точно не то, что в прямом смысле выветривалось у него из головы.

Как бы то ни было, для начала ему нужно вернуться и оценить обстановку. Он только сейчас понял, что ничего даже не стал говорить Барду — ни что верит в него, ни что ждет. Ни более полезного «Балрог тебя сожри, там твои дети и люди!». Бард знал об этом и без него, о последнем — уж точно.

Пока он оставался в рассудке, оставалась и надежда. Поглоти его сила, он бы уже обогнал всех и разнес гору одним ударом кулака. Трандуил не удержался и представил себе, как могла бы выглядеть стая летучих мышей, собравшихся в форме огромной руки. По всему казалось отвратительным. Он не стал додумывать подробности.

Сокровища, о которых он вспомнил только на подъезде к лагерю, вновь отошли на второй план. Представшая перед ним картина разительно отличалась от ожиданий, разительно и очень неприятно.

Он пронесся между шатрами, даже не подумав придержать коня, остановившись только совсем рядом с сыном, так, что рваное дыхание коня ворошило его волосы. Леголас вместо приветствия бросил на него разочарованный взгляд и продолжил отдавать приказы. Весьма своевременные и разумные, как он мог судить.

— Рад вас видеть, отец, — ядовито отозвался сын, когда с делами было покончено. Трандуил предпочел проигнорировать тон, которым это было сказано.

— Неплохо справляешься. Что произошло?

— Рад, что вы заметили. — Больше яда. — Орки произошли.

— Докладывай, — приказал он, и на этот раз сыну хватило ума не пререкаться.

Он слушал про набег, случившийся спустя несколько часов после того, как он покинул лагерь, и злость одновременно на себя, на глупость человека и вновь на себя затуманила разум. И дня не прошло, а они уже понесли такие потери. Леголас что-то еще добавил, но он пропустил слова, изо всех сил стараясь не выказать своих истинных чувств. Он был виноват в смертях сородичей, в этих — самым прямым образом. И они погибли не по его приказу на войне, даже не по его прихоти. Они защищали город в то время, как их король бросил все ради одного человека. Вечные жизни оказались принесены в жертву… чему?

Как, наверное, смеялся Саурон, спрашивая, что он готов отдать, уже зная наверняка — что и кого.

Плотно сжатый кулак попытались разжать цепкие пальцы.

— Потери минимальны, отец, — сказал Леголас, вглядываясь в его лицо. Конечно, сын все понимал. — Что с Бардом?

Он позволил себе подержаться пару секунд за руку сына, прежде чем развернулся и позвал его в свой шатер.

...но несколько часов тишины и два кубка вина не принесли никакого облегчения. Он порывался пару раз отправиться проверить раненых, своими глазами увидеть последствия собственной безрассудности, но Леголас, ничтоже сумняшеся, клал руки на плечи и усаживал обратно на кровать. В другое время он бы возмутился — как ему смеют преграждать путь, тем более в таком важном деле, — но сегодня сил уже не осталось. Поняв, что больше попыток не будет, Леголас примостился рядом, плечо к плечу, чувствовалось даже через доспех.

— Теперь я хотя бы понимаю, почему ты не наказал меня, когда я сбежал следом за Тауриэль, — подытожил он тихо, за что удостоился делано удивленного взгляда.

— А ты сбежал?

Плечо заметно напряглось. Леголас зажал ладони между коленей и наклонился, будто пытаясь стать незаметнее. И еще тише добавил:

— Я хотел. Сейчас хотел уйти с ней, что бы она там ни говорила.

— И почему не ушел? — Вопрос дался тяжело.

Молчание повисло пыльной паутиной, той, которую тронешь и вмиг запутаешься, но и не трогать нельзя — дрянь расплодится, будет хуже.

— Прости меня, — набрался наконец смелости Леголас. — Прости, что я вообще думал об этом, о том, чтобы покинуть дом… Тебя покинуть, — он смотрел снизу вверх, совсем как в детстве, когда просил прощения за разворошенные орхидеи или за то, что кидался ягодами в посла людей. Трандуил как наяву видел сына совсем крохой, цепляющимся за край плаща, беспрестанно зовущим его, потому что звать ему было больше некого.

Он мягко притянул сына к плечу, обнимая, и тот послушно потянулся, обвивая руками за талию. Трандуил хотел чуть сдвинуться, но не рассчитал, и они повалились на постель, как все в том же детстве, и не поймешь сразу, кто где.

— Не нужно, сын. Нет ничего в этом мире, чего бы я не смог тебе простить.

— Значит, за орхидеи в рогах лося я тоже прощен?

Трандуил рассмеялся и потрепал сына по волосам.

— А об этом, Листочек, ты спросишь у него сам.

Леголас только потянулся и устроился поуютнее.

События последних лет начали разделять их, и наверняка настал бы момент, после которого уже невозможно вернуться, невозможно забыть и простить, и прислушаться, и начать заново. Но лучшее приходит неожиданно, освещает непроглядную ночь падающая звезда, срастается сломанная ветвь, чтобы к весне вновь распуститься пышными медоносными цветами. И начавший отдаляться сын возвращается сам.

Он бездумно разглядывал потолок, забыв обо всем вокруг, наслаждаясь выдавшимися минутами теплого спокойствия, но даже для эльфийского народа они не могли длиться вечно.

— Что будет теперь? — спросил Леголас. — Что ты будешь делать с Бардом? Мы. Что мы будем делать?

Ответа не было.

Он был терпелив, но это не значило, что ему нравилось ожидание. Три дня — как песчинка в пустыне таких же, ничтожность и только, но жизнь становится невыносима, если одна такая песчинка попадет по недоразумению в глаза, вынуждая тереть их до слез.

— Даин придет раньше, — невпопад ответил он, возвращаясь к реальности. — И люди. Кто-то должен придержать людей.

— Может, орхидеи выставим? — делано заинтересованно предложил Леголас, вызывая грустную усмешку.

— Может...

Ферен влетел в шатер одновременно с раздавшимися со всех сторон криками и призывными звуками рога.

Всего одно слово: орки.

Орки пришли раньше всех, снова каким-то проклятым чудом застав их едва ли не врасплох.

 

***

Сожаление было совершенно неуместным, но подавить его не получалось. Он, конечно, не раз и не два в своей жизни проходил этот путь, вдоль реки и в обход, так, чтобы присмотреться заодно, не случится ли добыть чего еще к ужину, но никогда прежде дорога не давалась ему так тяжело. Три дня в лесу пролетели неожиданно быстро, но высосали из него все силы, будто бы он все это время убегал от врага, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Но он хорошо помнил, как просто бродил среди деревьев, искал знакомые тропы и не находил их, как не находил и новых. Это Лихолесье все больше казалось ему похожим на дальний угол чердака когда-то богатого, но давно заброшенного дома. Разросшаяся паутина, покрытая пылью так, что жирных пауков за ней даже не видно. Потрескавшееся от времени дерево. Былая роскошь сломанной мебели, которую жаль было выбросить. И пара листьев, неведомо как занесенных ветром сквозь разбитое круглое оконце под самым потолком.

Только хозяин, казалось, остался все тем же, но и в этом Бард был уверен не больше, чем в собственном рассудке.

Был ли эльф обижен его поступком, или же он просто мнил о себе слишком высоко, и Трандуилу не было дела до когда-то отметившегося в его жизни человека?

Что-то внутри подсказывало — было. Иначе не пришел бы ни сюда, ни в город. Он не обязан был рисковать жизнями вечных созданий, он имел полное право этого не делать, и Бард даже, может быть, не стал бы его осуждать (после того как перестал бы ненавидеть), но он все равно пришел.

И остался — с его детьми, с его людьми, с городом, что когда-то принадлежал ему. И с его проклятьем.

Он ускорил шаг, насколько мог, отгоняя любые мысли об усталости. Промелькнула одна непрошенная — мол, куда легче было летать, сколько у него заняла дорога до самого сердца леса, и часа ведь не прошло, — и ее он отбросил первой.

И пусть идти становилось все тяжелее, он не собирался сдаваться. Полчаса на отдых — упасть на траву, но не засыпать, ни в коем случае не засыпать, припасть к удачно подвернувшемуся ледяному ручью и напиться вдоволь, и подняться и продолжить идти.

Сначала себе под нос, а потом все громче повторял он всплывшие вдруг в памяти строки, значения которых не помнил. Их пели давным-давно эльфы в осенних сумерках, и король стоял рядом, и его тихий голос наполнял песню небывалой силой. В ней говорилось о битвах, о надежде и силе, которой никакая битва не была помехой. Он повторял ее как молитву, обращаясь к единственному в своей жизни, в кого мог бы поверить как в бога.

К тому моменту, когда он приблизился к границам Дейла, слова окончательно потеряли для него всякий смысл, рваные и хриплые, как и его уставший голос, но замолчал он лишь на мгновение и только для того, чтобы выкрикнуть так громко, как только мог: «Берегись!»

Налетевшие на его дом орки тут же показались глупыми игрушками, которыми пугают друг друга дети. Перед его глазами кипела настоящая битва, и хоть умом он понимал, что в ней участвует лишь малая толика сил врага, ревущее, бьющее и грохочущее море казалось ему бесконечным.

Эльфы, прекрасные в своих доспехах, казались совершенно неземными созданиями, без устали крутившимися на месте, отражая удары сразу нескольких противников, и если бы Бард мог, остался бы любоваться этой красотой. Но один удар палицы, и едва занесший для очередного выпада меч эльф рухнул на землю с таким же глухим звуком, с каким упал замертво за мгновение до него сражавшийся рядом человек. Навеки застыли залитые кровью из раны глаза, и уже не было разницы, кто здесь из какого народа, когда разжимается рука, перехватившая меч в последний раз.

Мгновение — и он опустился на колено, осторожно касаясь, будто боясь причинить боль. Бесполезный жест, бесполезный и опасный, но он рискнул, ради того, чтобы закрыть павшему эльфу глаза и прошептать: «Покойся с миром». И, подхватив его меч и кинжал, броситься вперед, спасая тех, кого еще можно было спасти.

Его узнавали. Обрадовались. «Бардбардбард!» — пронеслось волной, и люди, разрозненные и выдохшиеся, будто воспрянули духом при его появлении.

Кто-то успел бросить ему лук, и он вскочил на уже мертвое тело огромной твари, и, забыв о всякой усталости, принялся делать то, что выходило у него лучше всего.

Его стрелы задевали врагов в прыжке, не давая атаковать, подсекали под ноги, врубались в шею. Эльф, один из тех, что был смутно знаком, легко подскочил, сбрасывая с плеча полный колчан. В руках у него был меч, и им он сражался куда лучше, чем Бард.

— Спасибо! — крикнул он и выразил свою благодарность куда удачнее, влепив стрелу между глаз попытавшегося напасть орка.

Почуявшие свежего противника твари опасно собирались вокруг тела мертвого собрата, понимая, что Барда стоит уничтожить как можно быстрее, и он уже принялся прикидывать, как будет одновременно отбиваться и продолжать стрелять, когда нестройный орочий ряд разбили подбежавшие эльфы.

Ферен ловко орудовал сразу двумя короткими мечами, и Бард чуть улыбнулся, понимая, в кого было выбрано такое оружие. Наверное, ему было далеко до мастерства своего короля, но для Барда хватило бы и меньшего.

К ногам шлепнулся еще один колчан, совсем потрёпанный, взятый, похоже, у кого-то из людей.

— Продолжай! — крикнул ему Ферен.

Они знали — с мечом Барду не выстоять, зато с луком он управлялся не хуже самих эльфов, и они отдали ему и это преимущество, и свои стрелы, благо им было все равно, каким оружием сражаться.

В один из резких поворотов он заметил в отдалении Трандуила — сложно не заметить того, кто бьется верхом на огромном олене. Зверь играючи вскидывал на рога орков помельче и отшвыривал прочь, умудряясь не попасть в кого не нужно и не задеть седока. Любоваться можно было вечно.

Часть его хотела броситься туда, где мелькала серебряная молния, но с островка, на котором он занял позицию, убраться просто так было невозможно, и он отвернулся, продолжая отстреливать начавших понемногу отходить орков.

Он никогда не радовался заранее, зная, что все худшее случается в тот момент, когда думаешь, что оно уже позади, но уже было понятно — враг отступал. Люди оглядывались увереннее, а эльфы не отражали удары, а добивали тех, кто еще не успел убраться прочь.

Только выпустив последнюю стрелу и опершись на лук, он почувствовал, насколько устал. Захотелось свалиться прямо там, где стоял, хоть рядом с орками, хоть с кем, сил не было даже на отвращение.

— Откуда ты здесь? — крикнули сбоку. Леголас, злой и на первый взгляд совершенно невредимый, смотрел на него как на ожившего мертвеца. Бард полагал, что на вид на ожившего даже не тянул. Но вопроса это не объясняло.

— Вернулся, — сообщил он, вспоминая, о чем из случившегося Леголас знает, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

— Раньше? Зачем?

— Что значит раньше?

От его взгляда не укрылось движение руки, перехватившей меч поудобнее.

— Еще не прошло и дня, а отец говорил о трех...

Показалось — ослышался.

— Повтори! — потребовал он, спрыгивая наконец с орка. Затекшие ноги ударились о землю, и ступни как обожгло, но он устоял. — Повтори, что...

— Ты вернулся раньше.

Леголас смотрел растерянно, так же, как, наверное, и он сам, потому как постичь, что произошло, у него не выходило. Он считал часы и иной раз минуты, ясно помнил, как сменились день и ночь, и потом еще раз, и еще, и только после этого отправился назад, прислушиваясь к себе, к бесконтрольной ярости, что, казалось, больше не оживала внутри.

Лук упал с глухим стуком, подпрыгнул, попав на чей-то откатившийся шлем.

Может, на самом деле он и не сходил с того места, где покинул его Трандуил, и чары врага удержали его, помутили разум, заставляя думать, что он смог избежать неизбежного?

Не переставая неверяще крутить головой, он сделал шаг назад, потом еще и еще, чтобы оказаться подальше то ли от Леголаса, то ли от себя самого.

— Я не должен здесь быть. Я уйду обратно, уйду...

От объятий, в которых его стиснули, затрещали кости.

Перси, с заплывшим глазом и оторванным рукавом, радостно тряс его за плечи.

— Живой! Отлично! Нужно помочь с ранеными, пойдем! Эльфы заняты своими, — он чуть потупился, заметив Леголаса рядом, но не отпрянул. — Бард, ты нам нужен как никогда. Какое счастье, что ты жив! Надо обрадовать твоих!

Перси утягивал его за собой, и он был прав — нужна была помощь, нужны были решения, только вот...

— Иди, я предупрежу отца, — проговорил Леголас. — Нет времени бегать.

«Дурак, — хотелось крикнуть ему в ответ. — Что мне до твоего отца, что он сделает? Что я могу сделать?»

Леголас смотрел ему вслед так, как смотрят на уходящего на казнь.

 

***

Он сам смывал с оленьей шерсти грязь и кровь. Стоял у шатра со щеткой и тряпицей и иногда замирал, глядя на то, как стекает с рук багровая вода, пока мокрый нос не утыкался в плечо, напоминая, мол, чего ты стоишь, вот же я. Нужно было принести новое ведерко, но посылать кого-то вдруг показалось неуместным — те, кто остался невредим, были заняты ранеными, лишних рук там не было. А до колодца было недалеко.

Смерть и разрушения. Он навлек лишь смерть и разрушения.

Кто-то из людей так ругался на гнома, громко, отводя душу, и тут же юркнул в дверь, едва завидев Трандуила рядом.

Торин навлек смерть на чужих людей и, безусловно, расплатится и за это. Он же навлек ее на собственный народ.

Олень прошуршал следом по жухлой траве, сунулся к колодцу, обошел кругом. Трандуил набрал чистой воды и понес обратно. Можно было остаться у колодца, но не хотелось.

— Хороший, — позвал он и причмокнул губами.

Столько лет, а имени у оленя так и не было. Десяток ласковых прозвищ, а настоящего имени нет, как и той, что должна была его придумать. Он свое белоснежной оленухе дать успел, она — уже не смогла.

Остатки орочьей крови, которую в другой момент зверь бы сам полез стирать о любую подходящую поверхность, мазнули по щеке. Тяжелая голова опустилась на плечо, осторожно и бережно, чтобы ненароком не задеть рогами. Теплое дыхание щекотало шею.

Только олень и понимал, наверное, почему они до сих пор здесь, почему так рискуют, ввязываюсь в битву, которая не могла случиться и в самых плохих мыслях.

Камни, которым не было цены ни в золоте, ни в иных мерах.

И один человек.

— Скоро уже, — пообещал он, оглаживая мокрую еще шею, и снова взялся за щетку. — Скоро вернемся.

Олень фыркнул недоверчиво и подставил затылок под хозяйские руки, ткнув перед этим в плечо, словно показывая на что-то.

— Отец, там поймали шпиона!

Леголас подбежал первым, тогда как ведущая наглеца стража осталась далеко позади, и выглядел сын озадаченным.

— Он говорит, что знает Гэндальфа. И что пришел с горы и ему нужно переговорить с тобой и Бардом. И он не гном.

Трандуил нахмурился, откладывая щетку и отряхивая руки. Лазутчик явно был недалекого ума, раз не знал, что знакомство с Гэндальфом в данном кругу ему не даст ни доверия, ни защиты.

— С Бардом ему точно не удастся поговорить, — пожал он плечами. — Да и о чем?

Когда Леголас требовал у него оставить Тауриэль, он и то выглядел более уверенным. Помявшись, он признался, как в предательстве, опустив глаза и отойдя на шаг:

— Бард здесь. Я не успел сказать.

Трандуил сначала выдохнул с облегчением, а потом понял, что в этой фразе было не так.

— Враг обманул его. Он думал, все время уже вышло, — добавил Леголас быстро и сложил руки на груди, ожидая реакции.

А что ему было сказать?

Удивления не было, была злость — чистая, яркая, затухшая так же быстро, как и появилась. Что толку тратить силы, если ничего нельзя исправить? Он был глупцом, когда подумал, что тварь сдержит свое слово, Бард был таким же глупцом, но глупцом смертным. Барду было простительно, ему — ни на грош. Если и стоило злиться, то лишь на себя.

— Сейчас он где?

— С остальными людьми, помогает. Выглядел в своем уме, — предупреждая вопросы, сообщил Леголас. — Позвать?

Он кивнул:

— Сначала этого не-гнома, следом Барда. И…

— И закончить с оленем. Слушаюсь, ваше величество, — и шутовской поклон в конце.

Послышались недовольные возгласы, и он обернулся — Ферен невозмутимо придерживал лазутчика за воротник, а тот возмущался, повторяя, что невиданное дело так обращаться с честными хоббитами.

Хоббит, значит.

Он отослал Леголаса и нырнул в шатер, вытер руки, набросил плащ и поблагодарил про себя и сына, и капитана отряда за те остатки непосредственности, что они еще сохранили.

— Заводите! — приказал он, усаживаясь на резной стул и хмурясь недовольно, но на хоббита это, кажется, не произвело никакого впечатления. Он степенно выдернулся из рук стражников, отряхнулся и шагнул вперед, кланяясь непривычно, но не заискивающе.

Интересно.

— И что же привело тебя в наш лагерь с самой горы? — осведомился Трандуил.

— Мое имя Бильбо Бэггинс, — сообщил хоббит, распрямляясь. — Отошлите охрану, если можно, я пришел с добрыми намерениями, честное слово.

— С чего бы это?

— Это… ммм, — он помялся, смешно морща нос, как диковинный зверек. Трандуил видел в своей жизни мало хоббитов, и, чего уж скрывать, они его забавляли. — Это конфиденциально.

Он мог бы махнуть рукой, и из полурослика вытряхнули бы всю нужную информацию, но на это понадобилось бы время. Да и внимания привлекать не хотелось.

Двое сопровождавших вышли по кивку головы. Ферен задержался у выхода, но Трандуил и ему сделал знак уйти.

— Слушаю тебя, Бильбо Бэггинс. Мое общество достаточно конфиденциально для тебя?

— Да-да, спасибо, ваше величество, — закивал хоббит. — Вот только я хотел бы, чтобы Бард тоже был здесь. Мне необходимо переговорить с вами обоими. С ним — в первую очередь.

— Так мне все-таки тоже выйти? — выгнул он бровь, оттягивая время. Звать сюда Барда, не зная, с чем пришел полурослик, было неразумно. И опасно, как и все, что касалось Барда теперь.

Его манеры разговаривать смущались многие. Те, кто встречался с ним впервые, — всегда. Полурослик кашлянул.

— Вы, конечно, можете поступать, как вам пожелается, только вот у меня есть нечто, что могло бы вам помочь договориться с Торином Дубощитом, и я полагаю, я здорово сэкономлю ваше время, если вы с Бардом меня выслушаете.

И посмотрел прямо в глаза.

Щеку обожгло как пощечиной, ударом по больному месту, пусть боль и ушла давно. Он чудом себя не выдал, сохраняя на лице выражение абсолютного спокойствия, тогда как мысли понеслись неостановимой лавиной.

Ощущение, то же, что остановило его в лесу, возникло лишь на мгновение, но он не мог ошибиться. Неужели посланник самого…

Не могло так быть, хоббиты не служили злу, они вообще не служили, если только умирали, неспособные к отпору.

Полурослик выложил на стол что-то, завернутое в тряпицу, и потянулся раскрыть, когда, тихо звякнув, упало и покатилось по полу видно зацепившееся за рукав кольцо.

— Стой! — резко приказал Трандуил раньше, чем тот успел наклониться за потерей.

Хоббит замер в полупоклоне, глядя снизу вверх.

— Что случилось?

Трандуил встал сам и подцепил кольцо с пола двумя пальцами, поднял к огню, рассматривая, отказываясь верить глазам, ясно видевшим и в кромешной тьме.

— Откуда у тебя это? — он собственный голос не узнавал.

Полурослик стыдливо спрятал руки за спину и принялся протирать носком сапога землю.

— Я… — протянул он. — Я нашел его. А что?

«Она сама найдет тебя».

«Услуга небольшая».

Вязь на кольце переливалась в свете огня, шевелилась, словно змея, не давая себя прочитать, но в этом не было необходимости — он и так знал, что было выбито.

И каково было действие.

Он прислушался к себе, отворачиваясь, вздохнул глубоко. Ничего постороннего не ощущалось, не считая тихого шелеста голоса в голове, но этот голос был то ли плодом его собственного воображения, то ли принадлежал самому Саурону. Главное — не кольцу.

— Эта вещь столь опасна, что удивительно, как ты пронес ее так далеко, — ответил он, усаживаясь обратно, зажимая кольцо в кулаке. — Ты воистину храбр, если смог совладать со злом, что оно в себе заключает.

Если бы то, что он говорил, не было чистой правдой, он бы даже похвалил себя за то выражение, что проявилось на лице хоббита.

— Удивительно, что Гэндальф не забрал его, — продолжил он, разведывая обстановку. — Уж он не понаслышке знает, что это за вещь.

— Я не говорил ему, что нашел это кольцо, — пробормотал хоббит, и Трандуил про себя улыбнулся. Волшебник не знает, и это только к лучшему.

Он как никогда осознавал, что рискует так, как не рисковал еще, в то же время понимая, что ему по большому счету давно уже нечего терять. Его сын вырос и способен управлять королевством, а верные советники помогут. Его жена давно мертва, и эти камни не дадут ему ничего, кроме обладания, и уж точно не вернут ее. А вот его народ, как и все вокруг, в опасности, пока над Бардом висит проклятье.

Элронд и лориэнская владычица были неподалеку, как и Гэндальф. Он успеет позвать на помощь, если Саурон решит отобрать кольцо, а в том обличии, в котором тот сейчас, он не рискнет идти против общей силы эльфийских колец. А без своего, даже завладей он чьим-то разумом, враг все равно будет недостаточно силен, чтобы противостоять им.

Он скажет, что не отдаст кольца, пока не будет уверен, что проклятье снято. А пока будет искаться способ доказать это, найдется и способ уничтожить кольцо, остающееся у них в руках.

К счастью, полурослику не пришлось объяснять дважды. Тот не слишком обрадовался, что придется просто так отдать находку, а значит — заключил Трандуил — догадался, как им воспользоваться в своих целях. Подумал еще и со смешком понял, где и как именно. Но противоречить не стал и пообещал не сообщать о произошедшем Гэндальфу. В этом обещании Трандуил был точно уверен.

Вошедший Бард открыл было рот, собираясь, верно, то ли объясниться, то ли попросить убить себя на месте, но Гэндальф — вспомни волшебника, он и появится, когда не стоит — шагнул за ним. Трандуил подцепил два кубка, налил вина и ткнул один Барду в руку, сделав страшные глаза: «Молчи только». И с самой доброжелательной улыбкой вернулся к столу и сам развернул тряпицу.

Выпади на его день меньше сюрпризов, он бы уронил свой кубок от неожиданности. Бард сбоку сдавленно охнул и сунулся посмотреть, заметил хоббита и запоздало поздоровался, а потом разом опрокинул в себя вино.

Трандуил свое отставил.

Не будь в шатре ни одной свечи, камень и тогда горел бы ярче самых светлых звезд. Король эльфов на своем веку видел множество драгоценностей, но спутать эту ни с чем было нельзя. Сердце горы, королевский камень и гномья реликвия. Аркенстон. Он протянул было руку и тут же убрал на полпути, сообразив, что сжимает в кулаке кольцо.

— С этим вы сможете забрать у Торина, что вам было нужно. И уговорить его не воевать, — пояснил полурослик. — Если пообещаете вернуть ему этот камень.

— Вор ты, безусловно, талантливый, — заметил Трандуил, обходя стол, как хищник — загнанную добычу. В голове тут же промелькнуло: не забрать ли его себе? Долю Барда он и своим золотом отдаст, а глупый гном пусть пылится в своей горе и дальше.

— Я не вор, — проворчал хоббит. — Точнее, вор. Но не в этом случае.

— Наверное, в том, когда ты пробрался в мой дворец, напоил стражу и выпустил своих друзей-гномов из темницы, — все-таки не удержался он от желания проверить догадку.

Щеки хоббита разом стали пунцовыми, а нога принялась ковырять землю еще усерднее.

— Стража ваша сама напилась, — выпалил он в конце концов.

Кто-то засмеялся первым. Кажется, сам Трандуил.

— Он из них самый разумный, — заметил Бард, возвращая пустой бокал. Руки на мгновение соприкоснулись, и никто свою не отдернул.

— Я так и понял, — кивнул он. — Я в целом согласен, попробовать стоит.

— Но что скажет Торин? — вклинился в разговор Гэндальф. — Я всецело за то, чтобы не разжигать войну, но Бильбо, если Торин узнает, что это ты нашел камень и скрыл от него…

— Я не боюсь Торина, — просто ответил полурослик.

«Бильбо, — поправил себя Трандуил. — Его зовут Бильбо. Стоит запомнить».

Выходка с темницей не вызывала ни капли гнева. Бильбо был храбр, отчаянно предан и, стоя посреди эльфийского лагеря, совершенно не страшился. Это было достойно уважения.

— А надо бы, — проворчал Гэндальф, поглаживая бороду, — им и так овладела драконья болезнь, да еще и войска Азога наступают, а он…

Дальше Трандуил не слушал. Вместо этого он покосился на Барда, оглядывая с ног до головы, ища возможные признаки беды. Бард встретился с ним взглядом, кивнул, нахмурившись, на Гэндальфа. Трандуил только глаза закатил, всем видом показывая, что думает о нескончаемом потоке слов. И улыбнулся, пока никто не смотрел, словно говоря: «Я все равно рад, что ты вернулся». Правда, Бард тоже не увидел.

Бильбо ушел, оставляя им камень, и Гэндальф, похоже, осознав, что здесь ему не рады, отправился вместе с ним. Едва они остались вдвоем, Бард упал на первый попавшийся ящик и закрыл лицо рукой.

— Не трудись, я уже знаю, — сообщил Трандуил, заново разливая вино. — Останешься в лагере.

— А если…

— Людей твоих здесь нет, значит, проклятье не опасно. А со мной ты не справишься.

— Ты так уверен? — недоверчиво бросил Бард, выпрямляясь.

Трандуил поднялся и сунул полный до краев кубок ему в руки.

— Еще пара — и с тобой и справляться не нужно будет. Утром отправимся к горе.

Не переставая хмуриться, Бард прилип к кубку и отнял его от губ, только когда осталось на один глоток, уже на дне. Поднял глаза, разглядывая все еще стоящего рядом Трандуила.

Поверил, выдохнул тот про себя. Вино хоть и было крепким, но против чужого разума, наверное, не выстояло бы. Он не знал наверняка — никто такое еще не проверял. Но так было спокойнее для всех.

— Мне здесь остаться? — тихо поинтересовался Бард, крутя кубок в руках, разглядывая, как плескается внутри темно-розовая жидкость. И добавил, не дожидаясь ответа: — Что дороже, этот Аркенстон или твои камни? Не скажет он, что слишком многого просим?

— За мои камни цена давно уплачена, такая, что целой горы Аркенстонов не хватит, — проговорил Трандуил отстраненно. — Ложись спать.

Он повернулся долить вино — не оставлять же полупустой кувшин, — когда Бард схватил его за руку. Держал так молча какое-то время, а потом отпустил, скомканно извинившись и не поднимая взгляда, и тяжело перебрался на кровать. И уснул, едва коснувшись подушки.

Трандуил спрятал руку в карман и уселся на край, подхватил книгу — баллады из тех, что любил в детстве сын, и уставился в нее, готовый ко всему.

«Когда я думал, что сражаюсь здесь один…»

Он перелистнул страницу, ища что-то более подходящее.

***

Он отмахнулся от назойливой мыши, но на ее место летела следующая, а за ними целая стая, галдящая, шумная, голодная.

Он побежал, но, казалось, не двигался с места, а мыши подлетали ближе, и он вновь замахал руками, закричал на них, и...

Мыши исчезли, шум остался. Спросонья он едва не скатился с неудобной кровати, но все-таки успел удержаться на краю. Потер глаза, вскочил на ноги и тут же сел обратно, подумав вдруг, не прикинуться ли спящим, когда услышал приближающийся голос Трандуила.

— Значит, выступим сейчас и встретим их. Что именно тебя не устраивает?

Второго голоса Бард не уловил, а может, его и не было — кто бы рискнул спорить с Трандуилом?

— Доброе утро, — не глядя, бросил лесной король, заходя в шатер и сдергивая с подставки плащ. Крылья доспеха, в который он был облачен, угрожающе шелестели.

— В самом деле доброе?

— Конечно нет.

Бард окинул его взглядом — Трандуил выглядел вроде бы недовольно, но в глазах блестело что-то этакое, будто он замышлял злую шутку и собирался хорошо посмеяться.

— Тебя тоже что-то не устраивает?

— А...

Он тряхнул головой, просыпаясь окончательно, чувствуя себя неловко рядом с Трандуилом, уже с утра таким... блестящим.

— А кого еще не устраивает? — поинтересовался Бард себе под нос, вставая и встряхивая пальто. Определенно, после прогулок по лесу оно требовало если не починки, то хотя бы стирки. Он на пробу потер присохшую к подолу грязь.

— Меня, — заявил Трандуил и добавил в почти приказном тоне: — Не трудись.

На мгновение Барда накрыла тьма. Тяжелая теплая тьма. Когда он смог из-под нее выпутаться, тьма оказалась богатого красного цвета с меховой опушкой на воротнике.

— Это мне? — растерянно спросил он, ощупывая ткань. Такому плащу не страшны будут ни ливни, ни морозы, да и выглядит — он впервые примерил к себе это слово — по-королевски.

— У рыжего пня не должно быть лишнего повода для насмешек, — загадочно добавил Трандуил. Его собственный плащ уже свисал ровными складками с плеч. И, кажется, даже венец сидел аккуратнее, чем обычно.

— Пень — это Торин? — поинтересовался Бард, неумело пытаясь приладить плащ как надо, но упрямая цепочка не желала поддаваться, особенно под усмешкой Трандуила.

— Пень — это Даин, — пояснил он наконец, когда надоело смотреть на мучения Барда, подошел сам и легко застегнул, стряхнул с меха одному ему видную пыль.

— И что еще за Даин? — По правде говоря, ответ на этот вопрос интересовал его меньше всего. Плащ оказался как него сшит, и какие бы мотивы ни руководили Трандуилом, не привыкший к таким подаркам Бард был ему благодарен до желания обнять. А потом пойти похвастаться перед детьми, мол, не совсем пропащий их отец. Он отвоюет у гномов свою долю и оденет и девочек, и сына подобающе, и больше никогда им не придется ни в чем себе отказывать.

— Идем, — Трандуил отбросил за спину волосы и вынырнул из шатра. Бард, закутавшись в плащ как в одеяло, выбрался следом.

Рот сам распахнулся в немом изумлении, пусть он и не впервые видел представшую перед ним картину. Но каким-то непостижимым образом золотое эльфийское море, в полной боевой готовности ожидавшее своего короля, выглядело еще слаженнее, еще солнечнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Мы едем воевать? — нахмурился он, когда вдоволь насмотрелся.

— Нет, собирать ягоды, — со всей серьезностью ответил Трандуил, придерживая поводья оленя.

Бард молча взобрался на подведенного для него коня, белоснежного и породистого, каких сроду не было в Озерном городе. Он двинулся следом за Трандуилом, намереваясь оставаться чуть позади, как ему и было бы положено, но олень сбавил шаг, а Трандуил, развернувшись, смерил его нетерпеливым взглядом.

— Не отставай.

Он ехал молча, сидя идеально ровно, и спокойно, даже равнодушно смотрел вперед, будто отправился не решать судьбы королевств, а выбрался поутру на балкон проверить, не идет ли дождь. И то эмоций было бы больше.

Барду вдруг отчаянно захотелось соответствовать. Он поерзал в седле, устраиваясь, и выпрямился, покрепче намотал на руку поводья. Представил себя со стороны — на белом жеребце, в дорогом алом плаще, едущего рядом с лесным королем. И, вздохнув, вновь опустил плечи.

Он никогда таким не будет и не был никогда, даже в бытность правителем Дейла. Он всегда старался быть ближе к народу, не окружал себя лишней роскошью и уж точно не любил рисоваться вот так перед собственными людьми. А уж будучи эсгаротским рыбаком — и вовсе в голову не приходило.

Только дело было в том, что Трандуил не рисовался. Такова была его суть — дивное существо на сказочном звере, невозможное в своем спокойствии и вечности. Если другие владыки (Бард знал немногих, но сравнить мог) тратили столько сил, чтобы выглядеть достаточно царственно и богато, то Трандуилу, наверное, приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы выглядеть чуть более реальным. Не то чтобы он сильно старался.

Наверное, стой он посреди пламени, оно замерзло бы от одного его взгляда.

За потоком мыслей Бард упустил момент, когда конь остановился, а Трандуил принялся молча прожигать в нем взглядом дыру.

— Что случилось?

Протянутая рука разжалась у него перед носом, и глаза резануло от яркости сияния. Аркенстон.

— Переговорщику нужны убедительные аргументы, — сообщил Трандуил.

— С гномом буду говорить я? — он медленно взял камень, словно боясь уронить и расколоть вдребезги, и спрятал за пазуху.

Трандуил покосился на него как на умалишенного.

— Кроме тебя с ним никто не желал говорить. — И добавил мечтательно: — Я бы его на сосне подвесил. За бороду. — Поулыбался еще себе под нос и резко повернулся, глядя совсем серьезно: — Я не желаю войны ни себе, ни вам, но если придется...

— То сосна. Я понял.

Он по голосу чувствовал — Трандуил в него, может, и верит, но вот в Торина — ни капли, и шансы договориться совсем малы. Но попробовать стоило.

— А где будешь ты?

Бровь выразительно выгнулась.

— А где ты хочешь, чтобы я был?

Бард ответил ему такой же усмешкой, хоть она и вышла несколько понурой.

— Там же, где сейчас?

Он не стал добавлять «останься рядом». «Мне так спокойнее». «Все равно ни черта не выйдет».

Трандуил с достоинством кивнул, будто принимая предложение, и указал взглядом вперед, предлагая продолжить путь.

Армия же двигалась все то время, пока они стояли, огибая их, как волны — случайную преграду, и ей не было ни конца, ни края. Бард раздраженно восхитился про себя — неужели Торин настолько самонадеян, что, увидев у своих стен войско, продолжит упорствовать?

Судя по заново заложенному входу, продолжит. Он отметил про себя, что гномы разрушили охранявшие вход огромные статуи своих предков, чтобы укрыться за этими обломками. Ему показалось — предки бы не стали хвалить Торина за это.

Они собрались на выступе, напоминавшем балкон, стояли там в доспехах и, кажется, ждали их. В руках у Торина был лук, и прежде чем кто-то успел среагировать, выпущенная стрела вонзилась под копыта оленю Трандуила.

Бард опешил от подобной наглости. Он не был так силен в дипломатии, но понимал — это была прямая угроза другому королю, при свидетелях, средь бела дня. Мгновенный повод к войне, которой он сам так стремился избежать.

Казалось — Трандуил и не заметил. Он улыбался, глядя на гномов, будто они только что удачно пошутили, и только вблизи было заметно — в его глазах уже читался приговор.

— Мы получили твое предложение оплаты долга, — громко произнес он, надеясь, что Трандуил не оборвет его сейчас на полуслове.

На выступе зашумели.

— Мы ничего вам не предлагали, — зло бросил Торин, вновь поднимая лук. — А если не уберетесь отсюда прочь сейчас же, предложу вам эту стрелу между глаз.

Свихнулся, подумал Бард про себя. Как есть свихнулся. Он даже не дразнил Трандуила, как могло бы показаться, он всерьез собирался напасть, если они сделают хотя бы шаг.

— А попадешь? — криво ухмыльнулся вдруг Трандуил и расправил плечи, будто предлагая — целься получше.

— Сейчас проверишь!

Он натянул тетиву, да так и замер. Дружно скандировавшие за его спиной гномы тут же попрятались за ограждение.

Бард даже движения не заметил и не был уверен, что оно вообще было. Звякнули одновременно доспехи, ударились стрелы о лук. Мгновения не прошло, как вся пришедшая лесная армия взяла гнома на прицел.

Трандуил подождал немного, выжидающе глядя на Торина, и подмигнул, поправляя упавшую на лицо прядь волос.

Восхищение — вот что затопило все мысли Барда. Слепое восхищение походя продемонстрированной силой, властью, строившейся не на страхе, а, наверное, на таком же восхищении своим королем.

Торин побагровел, а скрежет его зубов разнесся, пожалуй, до самого Лихолесья.

Стройный звон доспехов, и луки так же одновременно опустились.

Трандуил сидел в седле, чуть покачиваясь, и откровенно посмеивался, на самой грани, его даже не в чем было обвинить.

Никто во всем мире не мог так себя вести.

Ему и впрямь весело, понял Бард. Случись что, он тут же станет внимателен и собран, он и сейчас собран, но к чему упускать такой момент?

— Теперь мы можем обсудить оплату?

Все еще взбешенный, Торин все-таки додумался спрятать лук.

— Нам не о чем говорить.

Трандуил кивнул ему, и Бард достал и поднял над своей головой Аркенстон. Камень засиял на солнечном свету.

— Как насчет такой темы? — поинтересовался он и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии тоже усмехнуться, глядя на лица гномов.

Они заголосили со своего безопасного места, обвиняя и его, и Трандуила, и всех остальных в воровстве, принялись угрожать, но на лицах их было написано такое изумление и обида, что невозможно было воспринять их всерьез.

— Откуда он у вас!

— Это фальшивка!

Еще одна фигура отделилась от стены и подошла к Торину, и Бард узнал в ней Бильбо.

— Трандуил... — позвал он, глядя на начавшуюся перепалку.

Трандуил внимательно смотрел на происходящее на балконе, кажется, немного с опаской.

— Будет жаль, если они его сбросят, — пробормотал он, и глаза Барда распахнулись.

— Что значит сбросят?

Вместо ответа Трандуил кивнул на стену, и Бард от неожиданности дернул поводья, и конь под ним обиженно дернулся.

Торин тащил Бильбо к самому краю, требовал, чтобы его вышвырнули прочь, и хотя остальные гномы его не слушались, оттащить своего сумасшедшего короля у них тоже не выходило.

— Если тебе не нравится мой взломщик, так отдай его мне обратно! — раздался позади голос. Бард обернулся, чтобы проследить взглядом остроконечную шляпу, стремительно плывущую сквозь эльфийские ряды.

Гэндальф выступил вперед, для верности пристукнув посохом по земле, будто разгоняя заигравшихся детей.

— Никогда больше не свяжусь с волшебниками и их крысами! — крикнул ему в ответ Торин, но Бильбо отпустил. Его тут же закрыли собой и принялись помогать спускаться с горы, пока Торин отвлекся.

Гэндальф продолжил было свою речь, но Бард отвернулся. Трандуил вдруг фыркнул недовольно и пустил оленя в галоп прямо наперерез собственному войску. Бард рванул за ним, не понимая, что случилось.

Они остановились у правого фланга, все еще внутри отрядов, не выезжая вперед.

— Куда...

Трандуил молча указал на горизонт и поджал губы.

Поначалу Бард не увидел ничего и едва поборол желание покрутить пальцем у виска, демонстрируя все свои мысли относительно перебежек Трандуила, но тут земля на горизонте будто бы приподнялась.

Нет, это была не земля.

На них двигалось обширное войско, которое Бард поначалу принял за орков. Но вот они придвинулись ближе, и, приглядевшись, он увидел — это были гномы. Приземистые, с ног до головы закованные в доспехи, несущие копья длиннее себя раза этак в три.

Фигура во главе, показалось, привиделась, ибо не могло же быть такого в самом деле.

— Это Даин, — пояснил Трандуил и замороченно вздохнул.

— Даин Железностоп, король гномов Железных холмов, если быть точнее, — добавили слева. Это Гэндальф добрался до них снова, а с ним и Бильбо.

— Еще гномы?

Их появление стало для Барда полной неожиданностью, хотя он тут же вспомнил, что Трандуил вроде бы упоминал уже про эти холмы, но не заострял на них внимание. А теперь выясняется, что там не просто какие-то претенденты на золото, а полноценная боевая армия, явно недружелюбно настроенная.

Только вот...

— Он правда едет на свинье? — шепотом уточнил Бард, косясь на приближающегося короля.

— Свинья сверху. Снизу кабан.

Показалось, ослышался. Трандуил никогда так не разговаривал. Язвил, конечно, насмехался, ехидничал, и иногда с ним невозможно было общаться, не желая убить, но он не имел привычки опускаться до прямых оскорблений. Витиеватые намеки в его исполнении осаживали куда лучше.

Но ведь и впрямь кабан. В полной сбруе, с украшенными металлом, торчащими изо рта клыками. Такие же клыки, только нацепленные на бороду, украшали и самого гнома.

— Доброго утречка, — поздоровался тот, выезжая вперед. Кабан выбрался на небольшой холм, будто специально для него насыпанный. — Как ваши дела? Мои вот прекрасно, и они станут еще лучше, если вы прямо сейчас уберетесь отсюда вон!

Неужели все с ума посходили?

— Многоуважаемый Даин, — вновь выступил Гэндальф. — Мы рады твоему приезду и хотели бы договориться полюбовно. Не стоит затевать ссоры на пустом месте.

— Пустом? — проревел Даин и раскатисто засмеялся. — Пустая здесь только голова этой эльфийской принцессы. Что, будешь так же усмехаться, если я ее тебе слегка разобью своим топором?

Торин сотоварищи покатились со смеху. Бард с грустью подумал было, что теперь точно настал конец. Трандуил не спустит подобной дерзости, тем более от гнома во главе армии. Войне быть, здесь и сейчас.

— А достанешь? Или попросишь кузена поднести скамеечку?

Невероятно.

Трандуил улыбался, широко и от души, только что в ладоши не хлопал, настолько его забавляло происходящее.

Даже Бард, и тот почувствовал странную обиду и сам захотел посоветовать гному вогнать этот топор куда-нибудь себе, а не разбрасываться глупыми угрозами. Но он знал — Трандуил не нуждался в защитниках, хотел бы — и впрямь поднял бы руку, и вновь взметнулись бы луки, и гномы не смогли бы спрятаться за своими щитами.

— А сам не нагнешься? Возраст уже не тот? — парировал Даин.

Ответить Трандуил не успел. Земля содрогнулась у них под ногами, и улыбка тут же пропала с лица. Даин неуклюже покачнулся на своем хряке и выругался.

— Земляной червь!

Гэндальф дернулся вперед, но тут же застыл, и все вместе с ним, глядя на то, как трясется один из холмов рядом с Одинокой горой, и на его склоне быстро проявляется круглое отверстие.

Оглушительный треск — и огромная тварь высунулась из дыры, помоталась в воздухе и убралась обратно. Едва она пропала, из получившейся норы показались орки.

— Проклятое отродье, чтоб ему тухлого тролля сожрать!

Гномы мигом ощетинились копьями, видимо, посчитав слова короля за приказ. Сам Даин размахнулся и очертил над собственной головой полный круг топором.

— Сейчас покромсаем их и вернемся! Не расходитесь!

Бард повернулся к Трандуилу, не зная, что делать.

— Мы им поможем?

— Я — да.

Меч выскользнул из ножен, и Трандуил, задрав подбородок, полюбовался игрой света на остром лезвии.

— Один?

Он подумал, что это тоже шутка, просто еще одна шутка за сегодняшнее утро. Выдается иной раз такое веселье.

— Уводи отряды обратно к городу, — скомандовал он и добавил что-то на эльфийском, громко, чтобы услышали все. — И полурослика не забудь.

Бард ушам своим не поверил, но направленные на него ожидающие взгляды не давали сомневаться: Трандуил действительно оставил его во главе всей своей армии. Пусть на короткое время и совсем формально, только дойти до городских стен, но он и представить не мог, что подобное могло случиться

Ему подумалось — а что станет с людьми? Кто будет вести их, случись что? Стоит ли ему вообще приближаться к Дейлу, пока висит пусть и временно отошедшее на второй план проклятие.

— И сразу же возвращайся. Пусть с ними останется Леголас, — словно подслушал его мысли Трандуил. — Быстро! — Присвистнул и помчался вперед, выставив вбок руку с клинком, так, что орки сами напарывались на него и падали под копыта замертво.

— Возвращаемся, — объявил Бард, сглатывая ком в горле. И почувствовал необыкновенное ободрение, когда эльфы послушно, будто он был их настоящим королем, двинулись прочь.

— Возьми его в седло! — скомандовал Гэндальф, и он протянул руку Бильбо, помогая забраться, и поскакал следом, вклиниваясь в центр, чтобы наблюдать за всеми сразу.

Пара минут, и волшебник вдруг поравнялся с ним, сам уже сидя на лошади. Откуда только взялась?

— Не волнуйся о нем, — с хитрой улыбкой посоветовал Гэндальф. — Орки заденут его не более, чем слова Даина.

— Почему? — невпопад спросил Бард.

— Почему что?

— Этот Даин. Почему Трандуил позволяет ему так говорить?

Гэндальф смерил его удивленным взглядом.

— А ты, Бард, разве не позволяешь своим друзьям всяческие вольности?

Он промолчал, переваривая услышанное. Ревность, противная, недостойная, куснула изнутри. Какие должны быть отношения между друзьями, чтобы подобные оскорбления казались лишь шутками? До сегодняшнего дня Бард о Даине даже не слышал, и в голове не укладывалось, что Трандуил может дружить с гномом. Вообще с кем-то, кто не был эльфом.

Насколько он знал, даже среди эльфов Трандуил был разборчив до неприличия, он был закрыт для всех, и Барду всегда казалось, что он был одним таким, кто смог пролезть сквозь...

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, Бард, — посоветовал Гэндальф, и голос его прозвучал на удивление мягко, совсем не так, как вчера, когда он возвещал о скором наступлении орков, а Трандуил только раздраженно закатывал глаза. — Даин не встанет у тебя на пути.

Он вскинул голову от неожиданности, желая переспросить, что волшебник имеет в виду, но тот уже дернул поводья и резко унесся вперед.

Бард проследил за ним взглядом.

До города они добрались быстро и без проблем, и Бард с облегчением выдохнул. Только когда его встретил оставшийся в городе с людьми Леголас, он понял, насколько ему было непривычно и как-то боязно стоять во главе такой армии. Он не боялся ответственности, но ему бы не хотелось, чтобы что-нибудь случилось.

Леголас быстро определил все отряды по нужным позициям, и капитаны без промедления отправились выполнять указания.

— Что с отцом?

Бард замялся. Там, у горы, он и не подумал, что можно ослушаться приказа, но сейчас ему показалось почти предательством позволить Трандуилу уйти одному.

Леголас его опасений не разделил.

— Делай ставки, — сказал он и, заметив недоумевающий взгляд Барда, пояснил простодушно: — Они орков на счет убивают.

— Целую армию?

Иногда от безрассудства Трандуила глаза лезли на лоб, но Леголас снова только пожал плечами.

— Если бы там была армия, он бы тебя назад не отправил.

Назад.

Он резко крутанулся на месте, ища глазами коня. Из головы совсем вылетело, что ему нужно было сразу же вернуться, помочь.

Но едва он взлетел в седло, Леголас поймал повод, останавливая.

— Они и так возвращаются, — кивнул он в сторону горы. — Ни к чему тебе тратить время и силы.

Почему-то хотелось выдернуть поводья из его рук и полететь прочь, встретить Трандуила, приехать обратно вместе с ним, бок о бок, так же, как они и уехали утром.

Бард послушно сполз с коня и присел на бортик разрушенного фонтана, погладил рукой грязный, шершавый камень.

Оставшись на минуту без дела, он вспомнил, как соскучился по детям. Он не видел их уже несколько дней — слишком долго, целая вечность в их положении, — и ужасно хотелось обнять их, всех троих разом, подбросить Тильду на плечо, чтобы она уцепилась за него своими ручками и заулыбалась в шею.

Другие сейчас заботились о его детях, и он за это был безмерно благодарен судьбе. Возможно, среди них были и эльфы Трандуила, может, даже уже знакомая им Тауриэль.

Когда он видел ее последний раз?

— А где Тауриэль? — спросил он вдруг, вспомнив, как они стояли так у другого такого же фонтана.

Леголас ответил не сразу, Бард подумал уже, что случилось непоправимое, а он упустил этот момент и по глупости напомнил.

— Если бы я знал, меня бы здесь не было, — услышал он тихое признание и остался в одиночестве, но ненадолго.

Заслышав знакомый стук копыт, он поспешил ко въезду в лагерь, надеясь, что Леголас был прав и с его отцом действительно все в порядке.

Представшая перед ним картина была поистине... порядочной.

Трандуил привычно восседал на олене, оглядывая окрестности. Зверь переступал медленнее, чем мог бы, словно рисуясь.

А рядом с ними, смешно перебирая копытцами, чтобы успевать за длинноногим оленем, угрожающе похрюкивая, семенил кабан Даина. Сам же Даин восседал на нем под стать Трандуилу — даром что раза в два ниже, — и что-то доказывал.

— Не пойдет, — отрезал Трандуил и спешился, махнул Барду рукой, подзывая.

Даин тоже потянулся, но не слезть, как подумал Бард, а напротив, встать кабану на спину, оказываясь так почти вровень с самим Бардом.

Трандуил выразительно посмотрел на гнома с высоты своего роста и — показалось или нет — приподнялся на цыпочках.

Менее недовольным он, впрочем, выглядеть от этого не стал.

— Ты собираешь сейчас людей. Ты и Леголас, — начал он без предисловий. — И мы выступаем. Проклятые орки прорыли себе ходы сквозь горы и скоро прибудут сюда. Нужно успеть поймать их до того, как они приблизятся к городу.

— Да хватит уже, и так понятно, что делать! — вклинился Даин, чудом не сваливаясь с топчущегося на месте кабана. Махнул рукой с зажатой в ней палицей в сторону Трандуила. — Маши давай своими крылышками, чего стоять зря!

— Смотри, как бы тебя ветром не унесло, — бросил Трандуил в ответ, но прежнее веселье полностью улетучилось, сменившись холодной расчетливостью. – Люди остаются у города, вместе с отрядом лучников.

— А почему это ты распоряжаешься всем? — сложил Даин руки на груди. — Мои молодцы пойдут, как я решил!

— Мне видно лучше, — отрезал Трандуил.

— А где мне быть? — спросил Бард. Показалось, о нем забыли, но думать об этом было некогда. Речь сейчас шла не о нем, а о том, чтобы все его люди остались живы и сохранили крышу над головой хотя бы в этот раз.

Даин хмыкнул и отвернулся, принявшись закручивать начавший опадать ус, мимоходом погладил хряка сапогом по голове и получил в ответ порцию довольного похрюкивания.

Трандуил оторвал взгляд от горизонта и ответил наконец:

— Там, где я хочу тебя видеть. Не отставай.

Сделал отмашку подошедшим капитанам, чтобы разворачивали свои отряды обратно к горе, и вновь устроился на олене.

 

***

Сначала появилась всего одна. Она долго кружилась над головами, вереща что-то на своем мышином языке, потом, сделав широкий круг, улетела, но едва Трандуил облегченно вздохнул, вернулась вновь, а за ней неслась еще одна, и еще, и следом — целая стая. Бывшее ясным небо заволокло низкими обрывками черных шумных туч.

— Проклятье, — выплюнул Ферен, отмахиваясь. — Что им нужно здесь?

Конь под ним недовольно переминался и тряс гривой, добавляя неудобство.

Отряды выстроились в привычные идеальные линии, ожидая приказа. Мыши кружились над неподвижным золотым морем, будто потеряли в нем самое драгоценное. А потом вдруг ринулись одной лентой и закружились над головой подъехавшего Барда.

Звали его.

Трандуил медленно повернулся, вопросительно выгибая бровь. Появление этих созданий нравилось ему еще меньше орков. Те явились неожиданно, заставив его зря прогнать свою армию туда и обратно, но их появление было здесь понятно. Мышей же здесь не видели давно, и их прилет всегда знаменовал собой нечто отвратительное. Стервятники хотя бы дожидались, пока смерть заберет свое. Эти не ждали.

Войско стало заметно на горизонте прежде, чем он услышал хоть какое-то объяснение. Черная волна катилась прямо на них, казалось — непробиваемая, способная снести все на своем пути. Что бы ни было припасено у врага, Трандуил по опыту знал — впечатление было обманчивым и могло напугать разве что неразумных людей.

Он скомандовал наступление и первым выдернул меч из ножен. Единогласный стук доспехов и свист первых выпущенных стрел был ему ответом. Черные точки покатились в стороны, сбились, единое полотно начало разлетаться уже на подходе.

Нужно было подпустить их немного ближе, чтобы полноценно атаковать, срезать на ходу, разредив вражеские отряды. А там в дело вступят гномы, проберутся в образовавшиеся прорехи, чтобы бить изнутри. Часть гномов стояла первым рядом — и Даин рядом с ними. Окаймленные сталью клыки хряка задорно блестели на солнце.

О них разобьются нападающие орки, как те волны о прибрежные камни, а оставшихся тут же перестреляют его эльфы.

Но до гномов волна даже не успела добраться.

Он мгновенно вспомнил, как представлял себе эту картину по пути из леса — все эти мыши, сплоченные единой силой, повинующиеся своему хозяину.

В реальности то, что должно было быть омерзительным, показалось красивым. Возможно, дело было в том, что ведущая их рука принадлежала другу.

Он оторвался от зрелища, чтобы взглянуть на Барда, и ужас происходящего добрался и до него. Леголас по правую руку выругался как последний городской пьяница.

Бард смотрел вперед, не отрываясь и не моргая, застыл прижизненным памятником.

Двигалась только рука.

Рывок вверх. Мыши собрались в стаю.

Вперед.

Сжались пальцы и ударили воздух.

Черная оглушающая рука сложилась в кулак одновременно с ним и впечаталась в налетающих орков, казалось, без усилий. Поднялась и снова ринулась вниз, давя. Разбивая. Раскатывая по земле.

Даин ошалело оглядывался и делал знаки, из которых половина была оскорбительной, половина — просто не поддавалась расшифровке. Трандуил только пожал плечами в ответ. Он понимал не больше, зная точно только одно — человек, сидящий на лошади рядом, уже не был ни тем Бардом, которого он знал, ни человеком вовсе.

Тьма боролась с тьмой — зрелище, которого никому из присутствующих не доводилось ранее наблюдать. На мгновение Трандуила посетила сумасшедшая мысль, единственная, что могла дать объяснение происходящему. Вернулся тот, кто научил их врага всему, что тот умел.

Орочий авангард начал расходиться кусками, так, что по ним пришлось бы бить отдельно или разделиться самим мышам. Белое пятно пронеслось сквозь отряды — тряся в воздухе дубинкой, выкрикивал приказы Больг. Его варг носился с немыслимой скоростью, уходя от ударов, разгоняя ряды так, как было ему нужно.

Горн вывел всех из оцепенения, и Трандуил готов был пожать Даину руку в благодарность. Гномье каре решительно двинулось вперед, медленно, но верно наступая на начавших вновь сходиться орков. Мыши закружились бесформенной тучей. Бард запоздало отмер.

— И кто кого контролирует? — крикнул ему Трандуил, придерживая поводья, готовясь гнать свои отряды.

— Не знаю, — получил он ответ.

Гномы разделились и вломились в орочьи ряды, раздавая направо и налево удары тяжелых палиц.

Трандуил переглянулся с сыном, тот — с Ференом. Эхо рога разлетелось над полем.

— Оставайтесь позади! — приказал он Барду и первым ринулся в бой.

Если бы можно забыть о том, что он был здесь не один, Трандуил мог бы назвать происходящее удовольствием. Мерзкие твари бились в предсмертных судорогах под копытами скакавшего прямо по ним оленя, а мечи вспарывали доспех и следом плоть, и черная кровь парадным фейерверком летела в воздух.

Каждый свободный миг он тратил, чтобы выцепить в общей куче сына, но вскоре перестал это делать. Пусть для Леголаса это была первая серьезная битва, он с честью ее выдерживал.

Вся его армия плавно перетекала в наступление, оставив позади лишь один отряд лучников на защиту людей. Орки падали и падали, как бесполезные камни при оползне, и он давно потерял счет убитым его рукой.

Стрела пролетела совсем рядом, едва не впившись оленю в незащищенную шею. Он резко развернулся, готовый отбить следующую или снести голову глупому стрелку, но это уже не понадобилось.

Мелькнули рыжие волосы, другая стрела — тонкая, с зеленым оперением, такая, что была только у одного отряда.

Спасительница исчезла из виду так же быстро, как появилась, но он знал, что не ошибся.

Слились в один жуткий звук и их роги, и сигналы гномов.

За их спинами город, в который они все собирались, если случится, отступать, рушился под немыслимыми ударами катапульт.

Воистину, Азог был слишком умен, чтобы быть простым орком.

Он тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что никого из оставшихся у города лучников, скорее всего, более не увидит в живых.

Твари зажали их в тиски второй армией, возникшей как по волшебству. Когда они расплодились настолько, чтобы атаковать с разных сторон, да еще с такой синхронностью?

Олень сам пустился вскачь, и Трандуил машинально принялся рубить все, что попадалось на пути, оставив пока умному зверю решать, где нужна была помощь.

Сын потерялся из виду, как и Бард, и Трандуил молился про себя, чтобы сейчас тому хватило ума позвать своих тварей, раз уж они все еще ему подчинялись.

Он видел людей Озерного города, видел, как они умели — то есть, не умели — сражаться. Сил небольшого гарнизона, часть которого пострадала еще в драконьем пламени, не хватит на то, чтобы отразить удар, а у него самого не было свободных воинов, которых можно было бы отправить на подмогу.

Витиеватые ругательства донеслись сбоку — Даин уже бился пешим, а его боевой друг неподвижно валялся на земле.

Гномов начинали понемногу теснить, и Трандуил вдруг задался вопросом, швыряя свой кинжал в орка, на которого у Даина уже не хватило бы рук: где же Торин? Неужели так и сидел, зарывшись в свое золото, пока убивали его родственников?

Он был о Дубощите достаточно плохого мнения, но все же не настолько.

Словно услышав его, рухнула в ров, поднимая стену брызг, так тщательно сложенная заслонка. Звонкий плеск быстро потонул в общем гуле, но его подхватил пронесшийся, казалось, по всему полю призыв.

— За Эребор!

Даин кинулся навстречу, не глядя расшвыривая все, что попадалось на пути.

— Братец!

Удар лба о лоб — и орк рухнул в грязь, где ему и было самое место. Трандуил мог поклясться — он слышал лязг металла о металл.

Железностопы, ну конечно.

Сцена единения гномов не дала ему ничего, кроме глухого раздражения. Торин изволил выйти к своим собратьям, но толку?

Низкое непривычное рычание заставило его замереть на мгновение, оценивая опасность. Варг щерил острые клыки, пригибая голову к земле, готовясь напасть. Всадник повторял за ним.

— Глупый эльф, — прошипел Больг, поднимая дубинку. — Не стоило сюда приходить.

Зверь целился не в него — в оленя, и Трандуил тут же соскользнул с широкой спины, перехватывая поудобней оба клинка. Олень встал на дыбы и со всей силы приземлился копытами на то место, где только что был противник, на волос разминувшись с его мордой. Варг зло завизжал и крутанулся на месте, атакуя заново.

Глупый орк.

Сам белый орк еще мог бы стать ему соперником, но его дохлый отпрыск — никогда. Он увидел собственное отражение в бешеных глазах варга, почувствовал зловонное дыхание и поморщился от омерзения. Больг уже предвкушал свой удар, уже праздновал, наверное, победу, но слишком рано.

По удару на каждый клинок — и оскаленная пасть превратилась в кровавый ошметок. Варг завалился на бок, забился в конвульсиях, и всадник едва успел соскочить.

Не повезло.

Он отражал атаки легко, одну за другой, но мысли его были не здесь, а ближе к городу, там, откуда доносился уже не писк мышиный, а рычание, как у дикого зверя. Больг был здесь, Азог — неподалеку, что оставляло напавших на руины Дейла без должного командования.

— Умри, эльф!

Предназначавшийся ему удар должен был расколоть череп, как того бы хотелось Даину. Он рассмеялся от такой нелепости — не про себя, а в лицо Больгу.

Дубинка не успела опуститься и наполовину.

Мощные рога подбросили орка в воздух и поймали заново, как печеную рыбу на прутик. Взмах меча — и оскаленная голова покатилась под ноги, проливаясь на сапоги черной кровью. Олень недовольно заголосил и затряс головой, скидывая мерзкое тело, зафыркал на Трандуила.

— Умница… — на выражение благодарности не было времени. Он вскочил в седло и направил зверя в самую гущу, туда, где битва и не думала заканчиваться.

Ферен вынырнул сбоку:

— Может, стоит отступить к городу, оставить здесь гномов?

— Не стоит!

В городе справлялись и без них, а в том, что проклятые твари, которыми командовал Бард, не нападут на своих, когда кончится добыча, он уверен не был.

— Окружайте их и гоните к центру! — приказал он.

— Слушаюсь!

Ферен погнал коня прочь. Трандуил проследил за ним взглядом, отмечая про себя повысить мальчишку, когда все это закончится. Ему можно было доверить куда большее, чем один отряд, и не беспокоиться.

Шум боя воспринимался им почти как тишина, неизбежная, уже не раздражающая, и потому каждый отчетливый, зовущий крик слышался явственно.

— Фили! Кили!

Голос Торина спутать было невозможно. Торина и…

Два тела заслонили дядю так, как делали, наверное, все в жизни — молниеносно и одновременно, не особо задумываясь. Им снесло головы одним ударом, не до конца, но насмерть. Азог победно тряс в воздухе заменявшим ему отрубленную когда-то лапу клинком. Кровь собственных племянников летела на Торина алым дождем.

— Кили!

И этот голос он бы не спутал.

Эру знает, где она пряталась все это время, может быть, даже сами гномы пустили ее внутрь горы. Это было уже неважно.

У Торина не было возможности так упасть на колени, оплакивая самых дорогих павших, и он с удвоенной злостью бил по Азогу и не попадал, сам чудом оставаясь на ногах.

Трандуил знал — он видел перед собой не врага, он ничего сейчас не видел, кроме раз за разом падающих перед ним тел и убившей их руки.

Внутри шевельнулось сочувствие.

Какие бы ни были у них с гномами, с Торином разногласия, здесь им не осталось места. Больг уничтожен, и его отец должен был последовать за ним.

Время остановилось, как всегда бывает в моменты, когда события происходят слишком быстро.

Тауриэль обернулась, поднимая голову от тела гнома, и он машинально повернулся следом, чтобы увидеть черную стаю, несущуюся прямо к ним. Бард и мыши слились в одно, но он все равно мог их различить, как и мог различить то, то к ним пришли не на помощь.

Мыши взлетели вверх, и в это же мгновение метко выпущенная стрела, показалось, впилась прямо в шею.

— Гирион!

Он успел подумать, что, может быть, не стоило спасать его, может быть, он все-таки мог погибнуть, а с ним и проклятье, и больше оно не притронется ни к кому, но губы уже сложились в имя, на которое не обратил бы внимания никто здесь, кроме самого обладателя.

Бард нырнул к земле, уворачиваясь, и тут же самого Трандуила стянуло из седла, он едва успел приземлиться на ноги. И, уже занеся меч, едва не уронил его.

Тауриэль упала под копыта оленя, и тот обеспокоенно обнюхивал ее, не решаясь прикасаться. В руке у нее был зажат лук, а в груди покачивалась черная стрела.

— Не надо, — тихо проговорила она, когда он упал рядом, и перевела полный слез взгляд на небо. — Не волнуйтесь…

Еще не хватало слушать.

— Тише. Я обрежу стрелу, и…

Она потянулась схватить его за руку, но не смогла — сил уже не было.

— Не надо, это не так больно, правда… Не так больно, как… — она показала глазами в ту сторону, где погибли ее гном и его брат. — Я должна была защитить хотя бы кого-то. Я же…

Он мог бы пропустить мимо ушей все, что она говорила, и сделать так, как должен был. Закинуть ее на спину оленю и вывезти прочь, успеть спасти хотя бы ее — лучше, чем никого из собственного народа.

— Я же…

Он мог успеть.

Продолжая держать ее за руку, он улыбнулся как смог, как давным-давно, когда она еще девочкой прибегала к нему жаловаться, что Леголас стреляет лучше нее, и просила научить ее так же.

Научилась.

— Ты же мой капитан.

Он запоздало повернулся и увидел, как их обоих закрывают с одной стороны готовый в любой момент ударить по врагу верный олень, с другой — едва слышно и как-то горестно пищащая мышиная стая.

 

****

Он не осмелился спрашивать и просто остановился рядом. За стеной этих летунов Трандуилу ничего не угрожало, пусть прощается, сколько пожелает. Бард знал — она была его воспитанницей и осталась ей несмотря ни на что. Всплыли в памяти слова Леголаса: «Неужели ты думаешь, что предательство что-то изменит?». Он знал по себе — не изменило бы.

Его людей прикрывали собой лучники под командованием Леголаса, и это придавало спокойствия. Они разбили большую часть наступавших на них, удалось обезвредить и здоровенных троллей, при виде которых даже Барду сначала захотелось закричать: «Мама!». Но так кричали за его спиной оставшиеся в городе дети, и он шел вперед, выставив непослушный меч, и отчаянно призывая к себе силу, что, кажется, была не прочь помочь ему.

Поразительно, как они были послушны каждому его движению, каждому взмаху руки, каждой мысли. Они сносили орочьи ряды на лету, опрокидывая их как майских жуков и не давая подняться заново. Облепляли троллей, разгрызали веревки и расцарапывали притащенные с собой катапульты. Поднимали в воздух и уносили раненых, осторожно и бережно, так, как сделал бы сам Бард.

Он приказывал им, а они вели его туда, где больше всего нужна была помощь. Наверное, так ужасно смотрелось это со стороны, что в него полетели стрелы от капитана эльфийской стражи. Но он уже знал — Ферен уничтожил бы любого за своего короля, и пусть эта слепота уже сейчас казалась Барду опасной, он мог понять ее причины.

И пусть все это время он полностью отдавал себе отчет в том, кто он и что делает, окрик Трандуила будто пробудил его ото сна.

Имя, которое он не слышал многие годы и которое сам позабыл за ненадобностью. Трандуил обронил как-то — новое имя нравилось ему больше. Но старое — оно было только между ними…

— Мыши могут отнести ее в безопасное место, — тихо предложил он, проходя сквозь зависшую в воздухе стаю. Трандуил смотрел на него с колен прозрачными застывшими глазами.

— Для нее теперь везде безопасно, — отрезал он, но злость в голосе была лишь на себя.

Бард присел рядом, опуская руку на закованное в доспех плечо. Эльфийка теперь казалась еще моложе, и если бы не торчащая насмешкой стрела, можно было бы решить, что она просто уснула.

— Пусть отнесут, — он мысленно приказал им забрать тело и сам наклонился, поднимая его на руки. Почти невесомое.

Послушные мыши вцепились десятками маленьких лапок, подхватили ее и понесли прочь от затухающей уже битвы.

Трандуил вновь опустил взгляд к земле, и теперь Бард всерьез испугался, что увидит на его лице, когда тот поднимется на ноги.

Странно — за всю битву так не боялся. Его дети были в целости и сохранности, за них он был уверен и потому дрался, не оглядываясь назад, и пусть он впервые был в подобной — настоящей — войне, страха он толком не ощущал. А тут смотрите-ка, остановился на мгновение, задумался, и вот уже едва ли не руки трясутся.

Отчасти в ее смерти была его собственная вина. Трандуил отвлекся на него, иначе сам бы играючи, как он умеет, отбил бы стрелу…

— Я мог бы успеть ее спасти. Но она этого не хотела.

— Не хотела? — переспросил он, не шевелясь даже.

Трандуил молча кивнул куда-то вбок.

Кили.

Мертв.

Понимание рухнуло внутрь тяжелым камнем.

Говорили, эльфы любят только раз в своей жизни. Бард знал — могло быть и иначе. Но для многих реальность была такова, что они действительно влюблялись взаимно и жили в этой любви до скончания веков всего этого мира. И если один погибал, второй уходил следом.

Словно лебеди.

Один из таких лебедей сидел сейчас у его ног, как никогда потерянный. Если бы не сын, он и сам был бы рад подставиться так под предназначенную другому стрелу. Может быть, до сих пор был бы рад.

— Это ее право, — поговорил он. — Она была тебе благодарна.

Мыши обеспокоенно запищали, возвещая о приближении кого-то еще. Трандуил поднялся на ноги мгновенно, будто ничего не произошло. И шагнул прямо наперерез мышам, Бард едва успел их отозвать.

Мир вокруг будто перестал существовать, сменившись на что-то схожее, но совершенно непригодное для жизни. Эльфы и гномы бродили вперемешку, ища выживших, сообща поднимали их, не заботясь более, кто к какому народу принадлежит. Боль была одинакова для всех.

Трандуил огляделся и двинулся вперед, сосредоточенно рассматривая все, что попадалось ему под ноги. Бард сначала удивился, поспешил следом и, только увидев ищущие, взволнованные глаза, понял. Трандуил искал сына, изо всех сил надеясь, что не найдет его здесь.

Ему хватало одного движения, чтобы попадавшиеся на пути эльфы понимали, что ему нужно. Кто нужен. Но все они только качали головами — принца никто не видел.

Он поймал Трандуила за руку и едва не потерял равновесие и не упал, когда тот не подумал остановиться.

— Подожди!

Мыши добивали оставшихся орков, и их было куда больше, чем еще было нужно. Он легко мог их призвать и облететь все вокруг. Это было всяко лучше, чем бездействовать, пока он не мог вернуться к своим людям.

Трандуил смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, но не стал спорить. И, сбросив на землю плащ, принялся помогать тем, кого уже отыскали.

 

С высоты земля казалась ненастоящей, неправильной, как разодранное лоскутное одеяло, только лоскуты все сплошь серого да черного цвета. Он носился кругами и вскоре более всего хотел врезаться в ближайшую скалу, чтобы не видеть столько мертвых тел, столько глаз, устремленных в небо и не видящих его теперь. Но у него была цель, и он не мог отступить.

Разглядеть Леголаса среди павших на поле не удалось, и Бард искренне надеялся, что не проглядел ничего и надежда есть. Потом вспомнил вдруг, что последний раз видел его у города, там, куда отправил его отец.

Узкие улицы сплошь были усыпаны трупами, но по большей части — орков. Изредка Барду виделись люди, но он не присматривался: не эльф, и ладно. Боялся, что если узнает кого-то, то приземлится прямо там и больше не отойдет от своих. Несколько кругов, но Леголаса и здесь не было. Он снизился, проносясь совсем рядом с землей, так, чтобы заглянуть в каждую открытую дверь, в каждое окно.

В одном из них он увидел собственную дочь, обтиравшую раненую женщину. Он позволил себе замереть на краткий миг, радуясь, что она в порядке, и ринулся дальше.

Поиски оставались пока бесплодными. Куда еще мог отправиться Леголас? За кем погнаться?

Он взлетел совсем высоко, про себя дивясь, как быстро привык и научил управляться и с бьющими в лицо потоками воздуха, и с постоянно возникающими преградами.

И с облаками, в которых все было видно куда хуже.

В этом обличии он практически не чувствовал холода, но все равно ощутил, откуда так странно тянуло.

Воронья высота, одинокий пик, уходящий своей вершиной за те облака, в которых он едва не заплутал сейчас. Вечно замерзшие родники, разлившиеся и застывшие водопадом.

Позже он поблагодарит хоть самого Саурона за то, что успел.

Даже с мастерством принца разобраться сразу с тремя троллями не представлялось легкой задачей, и хотя двое из них уже не предпринимали попыток подняться, последний не спешил сдаваться, тесня Леголаса к самому краю обрыва. Легкие ноги танцевали на скользком льду, чудом удерживая равновесие, но Бард как наяву видел, что счет идет на мгновения, прежде чем тролль победит окончательно.

И, как мог быстро подлетая к горе, он вдруг почувствовал, как становится все холоднее.

Тяжелее.

Так все сложнее выплыть с глубины, на которую утягивает тебя болото.

Последние лучи солнца скрывались за горизонтом, отрезая его от уже ставшей частью его магии. Третий день прошел. Проклятый Темный выполнил свое обещание.

Леголас все-таки поскользнулся, в последний момент вонзая кинжал троллю в глаз, и полетел вниз вместе с ним.

Он ни на миг не подумал о себе. Только о Трандуиле, о том, что если сын погибнет сейчас, он останется совсем один. Его собственные дети под защитой. Сам он не важен и все равно бы умер, как говорил сам Трандуил, пусть и про гномов, через год или столетие — так же неважно.

Последний рывок, невозможный для человека, к чьей сущности он почти уже вернулся. Он ощутил собственное тело, свое, такое же человеческое, а не просто разум, несущийся на тысячах черных крыл. Тело падало все ниже, все быстрее. Свободные от его власти мыши у него над головой в развороте поймали принца и отшвырнули на относительно ровную площадку на горе.

Если бы у него было время, он бы многое попросил Леголаса передать. Попросил бы научить Баина стрелять так, как умели они оба — легко и без промаха. Попросил бы присмотреть за девочками, быть им вторым старшим братом. Подыскать Сигрид хорошего жениха, а если сама первая найдет, объяснить, как стоит вести себя с его дочерью.

Попросил бы у Даина те камни, что так нужны были Трандуилу, и прибавил бы еще свои, ожерелье небывалой красоты, передававшееся в той его семье, где родился мальчик по имени Гирион.

Удар выбил из него остатки воздуха. И все-таки он не был такой силы, как при обычном падении на дно пропасти. Руки нащупали что-то жесткое, но теплое. Бард перевернулся, ругаясь сквозь зубы, и рискнул открыть глаза.

Небо стремительно приближалось заново, как если бы он опять летел.

И он действительно летел.

По бокам равномерно поднимались и опускались огромные, покрытые медного цвета пером, крылья. Небывалых размеров птица несла его на себе, уверенно разрезая холодные облака.

Вот теперь смотреть вниз вновь стало боязно, но он осторожно уцепился за перья, стараясь не причинить ненароком боли, и все-таки взглянул. И заметил край свертка, который птица держала в своих когтях.

Синего свертка с чем-то блестящим…

Он отшатнулся и едва не скатился и не упал, но птица вовремя повернула в другую сторону.

В когтях был Торин, и Барду не нужно было смотреть второй раз, чтобы понять — он уже отправился следом за любимыми племянниками.

Обратный путь Бард провел, бездумно вглядываясь в перья перед своими глазами. Вот чуть темнее, а здесь — светлее, и снова темнее, длиннее, короче, но ни одного обломанного. Очнулся он, только когда небо рядом закрыло тенью, и ее одна птица возникла рядом. И на ее спине он мгновенно узнал Леголаса.

А потом они приземлились.

Леголас скатился первым, прямо в объятия отцу, который, не скрывая радости, прижал его к себе. Стоящие рядом гномы — Даин и, кажется, Балин — отводили глаза, но не раздраженно, скорее завистливо.

Его птица сначала осторожно уложила тело Торина на землю и только потом позволила ему спуститься.

Ноги едва держали, и он всерьез подумал, что сейчас так и свалится, но сильная рука подхватила и его.

Рука тряслась, и вовсе не от того, что приходилось его держать.

— Орлы… Торин, орлы….

Бильбо, сидевший прямо на земле за спинами других, поднялся и поковылял к телу Торина, и гномы не отодвинули его, а молча сделали было шаг и тут же остановились.

Орлы, значит?

Птица сложила крылья и осмотрелась — ее немногочисленные сородичи летали над полем, перенося умерших, помогая разбирать завалы у городских стен.

Трандуил осторожно отпустил и Барда, и сына и сделал то, чего Бард никогда не ожидал в своей жизни увидеть.

Он выступил вперед и поклонился, так, что волосы коснулись земли, и произнес что-то. Бард разобрал только имя — Торондор. Наверное, так звали орла.

Птица склонила голову набок и тоже ответила ему поклоном, задержала на мгновение взгляд на Барде — и он увидел в звериных глазах совершенно человеческое сожаление — и взмыла ввысь.

— Все кончилось, — сказал Трандуил, выпрямляясь.

Бильбо сидел рядом с Торином, закрыв руками лицо. Даин смотрел вверх. Балин — напротив, вниз. Леголас снял со спины пустой колчан и бездумно мотал его в руках.

Трандуил протянул ему руку, потому что сам Бард в темноте теперь не видел ничего.

Все действительно кончилось.

 

Будь его воля, он не отошел бы от детей ни на шаг. К счастью, у них своя воля была, и она вполне позволяла им, а уж особенно Тильде, ходить за Бардом хвостом везде, куда бы он ни отправился.

Сейчас, когда им уже ничего не угрожало, страх потерять их вдруг возрос в тысячу раз, и в те редкие моменты, когда у него было время поспать, он все равно постоянно просыпался и проверял, на месте ли дети, все ли с ними в порядке.

К сожалению, взять их всех на пир он не мог, да и не хотел бы. Гномья гора по-прежнему не казалась ему безопасной, а главная часть праздника проходила именно там, и он обязан был присутствовать на ней как теперешний официальный король Дейла.

Он едва успел войти в городские ворота, когда ему сунули в руки, а потом для верности и на голову напялили эту проклятую корону. И как бы Бард ни противился что короне, что именованию, ничего у него не вышло.

Кто-то должен был взяться за все сразу и вернуть городу его прежнее великолепие, а жителям — дома и семьи. Конечно, кто же еще.

Трандуила он эти несколько дней не видел, за исключением похорон Торина, на которые Даин позвал их обоих. Бард пробыл там все время, с сожалением глядя на неподвижно лежащие на каменных плитах безжизненные тела молодых гномов. Для самого Торина, как ему казалось, это было не худшим окончанием пути. Но он, безусловно, сожалел и о нем.

Трандуил выступил вперед и опустил рядом с Торином сверкающий меч, а в сложенные на груди руки вложил то, чем гном так желал владеть.

Аркенстон уйдет из этого мира вместе со своим хозяином и более не будет никого сводить с ума.

Эльф ушел почти сразу, только кивнув ему отстраненно, и Бард не вовремя задумался, что теперь будет с ними. Но тут же отогнал эти мысли — успеется еще, действительно не время сейчас.

К концу вечера Даин позвал его к себе, самолично налил эля. Наверное, так показывали свое расположение короли — наливая другим выпить собственными руками.

Гном говорил просто, не выстраивая из своих слов непролазные лабиринты, как делал это Трандуил. Он рассказал о себе, о том, как они в детстве дружны были с Торином. О том, как отвоевал у отца право ездить не на пони, а на хряке, и Бард от души посмеялся, представляя рыжего гномьего мальчишку в обнимку с клыкастым свином. Почти как светловолосого эльфа, привыкающего уворачиваться от развесистых оленьих рогов.

— Ты хороший человек, Бард, — признался Даин, допивая невесть какую уже кружку, — и правитель из тебя выйдет неплохой. Мы заключим с тобой союз, как раньше было здесь с Дейлом. Бумаги все потом, но мы заключим. А пока я хочу отдать тебе то, что попалось мне на глаза среди перебранных Торином ценностей.

И с этими словами он вытащил из-под стола сундучок, и Бард ахнул, когда открыл его.

Изумруды казались дрожавшими под тяжестью росы листами, а алмазы — россыпью прекрасных цветов. Покоившееся на темной бархатной подушке ожерелье, о котором он вспоминал совсем недавно, засияло в пламени свечей.

— Оно точно принадлежит тебе по праву, — Даин придвинул сундучок к Барду. — Не знаю, как твои дочери будут делить его.

Он отшутился, уже точно зная, что дочери, увы, его даже не увидят.

— Остальное мы пересчитаем и отдадим, не беспокойся, все будет честно, — пообещал Даин.

Бард беспокоился не об этом.

— Я хотел бы спросить сразу, раз уж зашла речь, — осторожно начал он. — Эльфийские камни…

Даин взглянул на него так, что Бард тут же замолчал.

— Прокляты эти чертовы камни. — И повторил по слогам, как для неразумного: — Про-кля-ты. Он за ними, что ли, пришел?

Он — стало быть, Трандуил?

— Они ведь принадлежали его жене…

Даин поднялся со своего места, наклонился через стол, задев пустую бутыль и роняя ее на пол, и проговорил Барду прямо в лицо:

— Не говори о ней никогда. Я не говорю, и ты не говори. Он за одно упоминание голову снести может, да не как я, а на самом деле.

И прибавил, усевшись обратно, обнимая кубок:

— Отдам я их ему. В руки отдам. А ты держись от них подальше.

Пока Бард собирался с мыслями, Даин уже сменил тему и вновь рассказывал какие-то истории, давал советы. Насмехался над Трандуилом.

Бард хотел было спросить еще, но было уже не к месту.

Он ушел лишь под утро и, поразмыслив, отправился не к себе домой, а в эльфийский лагерь. Жизнь кипела в нем днем и ночью, тихая, но постоянная. Но Бард уже знал из разговоров горожан — эльфы собираются вскоре домой. И если он хотел еще чего-то, времени у него было очень мало.

Звуки музыки были слышны еще на подходе. Часовые поклонились ему, пропуская, и удивленно переглянулись, когда он по привычке поклонился в ответ. Да, он же теперь как бы тоже король. И зачем только?

У шатра Трандуила горел костер, и сам Трандуил сидел у огня, а с ним и сын, и Ферен, и еще один эльф, чьи руки и перебирали струны.

И они пели. Тихо, все четверо, и голоса сливались в один, хотя Бард мог различить каждый. Не прерываясь, Трандуил чуть сдвинулся, и Бард присел рядом с ним на сухое полено. Казалось, они говорили так между собой, словами этой песни вместо слов утешения. Песня расползалась по лагерю как лучи утреннего солнца, касаясь всех и каждого.

Он помнил эти слова, но лишь слова, не значение. Их он повторял, уходя из леса, когда не было уже сил продолжать путь.

Губы зашевелились, беззвучно повторяя, а потом он услышал и свой собственный голос, вплетающийся в историю.

Верно, ради этого он пошел на все эти сделки. Чтобы быть здесь и знать, что с его детьми все хорошо и они спокойно спят у себя дома. Чтобы сидеть рядом с Трандуилом и напевать древнюю песню, положив голову ему на плечо. Леголас подмигнул ему и сам так же устроился на плече насмешливо покосившегося на него Ферена.

Время то ли остановилось, то ли бежало с невозможной скоростью. Кончилась одна песня и началась другая, иногда они пели по очереди, передавалась по рукам арфа.

Он и забыл уже, как умеет играть сам король.

 

Посланника гномов захотелось прибить его же посланием. Спасибо, что не стал прерывать пение.

— Даин ждет вас на пир, — отрапортовал он и развернулся.

Леголас сонно потянулся:

— Кто устраивает пиры средь бела дня?

Ферен закатил глаза:

— Разрешите не участвовать?

Отправились и они, и еще несколько эльфов, другие должны были подойти позднее. Попировать должен был каждый, но не бросать же раненых.

Они с Трандуилом ехали впереди, и Бард спросил вдруг, не слишком надеясь на ответ:

— Эта песня. О чем она?

Ответом стал удивленный взгляд.

— Память людей так коротка?

— Есть немного, — вздохнул он. — Прости, я помню слова, но не помню, что они означают.

Трандуил насмешливо прищурился, и, глядя вдаль, произнес нараспев, переводя:

— Когда мне казалось, что я одинок на этой войне, я чувствовал тебя и сражался рядом с тобой. Когда я не знал, за что я сражаюсь, и мир растворялся во тьме, твой голос из этой тьмы меня звал, и я снова готовился к бою.

Дай мне узнать имя твое, открой мне свое лицо, начерти для меня над вечностью горизонт; с именем твоим любого врага встречу лицом к лицу, с именем твоим встречу новый восход.

 

Он не помнил путь до горы. Не помнил пира. Видел, как Даин передает Трандуилу шкатулку, и тот смотрит на ее содержимое как на самое важное в жизни, чтобы тут же захлопнуть и отставить в сторону. Видел, но не помнил толком ни единого тоста, ни своего, ни чужого, только слова песни танцевали в голове в разном порядке, складываясь в одно-единственное желание, с которым Бард понятия не имел, что теперь делать.

Это была та же точка, до которой он дошел в прошлый раз и, не желая больше причинять боль ни другим, ни себе, развернулся, предпочтя убраться прочь. Позднее наступил на те же грабли и поплатился за это. Правда, с ним остались трое его любимых детей, и так было, безусловно, легче.

В этот раз все становилось одновременно сложнее и легче, и чем больше он пытался разложить в своей голове все по полочкам, как привык, запасливый и осторожный человек, отвечающий за свои решения, тем быстрее с проклятых полок все сваливалось. Каждый раз сваливалось, едва он поворачивал голову и видел рядом ниспадающие светлые волосы и блеск тонкого венца.

— Что с тобой? — хмурился иной раз Трандуил, но он только отмахивался и тянулся за кубком, отвечал невпопад на какие-то вопросы. Замолкал и с усмешкой слушал, как препирается с Трандуилом Даин, как вьются изысканные оскорбления.

Как встает Леголас и поднимает тост за Тауриэль и за Кили, желая им встретиться хотя бы теперь, и кто-то пытается возмутиться, но Даин пресекает все разговоры и поддерживает первым, а следом присоединяется Трандуил.

Если Бард еще что-нибудь понимал, то так выглядело заключение союза, куда более прочного, чем подписи на бумаге.

Леголаса тем временем попытались втянуть в те же перепалки, что его отца, прицепившись к тому, что он пьет какое-то глупое вино и не притрагивается к истинному напитку. Пропустив пару насмешек, он потянулся к первой попавшейся гномьей кружке, сунул в нее нос, понюхал, картинно поморщившись… И опрокинул ее в себя, осушив до дна за несколько глотков. Сидевшие рядом гномы разинули рты. Двалин, чья кружка и попалась принцу, побагровел и поднялся уже было выяснять отношения, но всех перебило смачное ржание главы стола. Даин хлопал ладонью по столу так, что тот трясся, и только что не плакал от смеха.

— Оста— хахаха-вь, Двахахалин, — пробулькал он, не в силах остановиться.

Леголас победно оглядел пирующих и вернулся к вину.

Трандуил все представление просидел с таким спокойным лицом, что сразу было понятно, насколько тщательно он скрывает свое желание присоединиться к Даину.

Наконец заметив, что Двалин все еще смотрит на него исподлобья, Леголас легко дотянулся до кувшина и с улыбкой поинтересовался:

— Нашего отведаете, мастер гном?

Тут Двалин и сам уже не выдержал. Замер на пару секунд, глядя на происходящее, и махнул рукой.

— А вот и отведаю, чего думаешь!

Вокруг одобрительно зашумели.

Меньше всего этот пир походил на продолжение похорон. Гномы веселились как на празднике. Может, уже наутро тот же Леголас услышит о себе много нехорошего, а Даин вновь всерьез пообещает снести Трандуилу башку, если он продолжит так усмехаться, но сейчас не было ни разногласий, ни воспоминаний о прежних ссорах.

Они славили доблесть Торина и его племянников, славили Барда за убийство дракона, славили Бильбо в его отсутствие. Бард заметил, как пробиралась к входу сгорбленная фигура, и как бы ни хотелось окликнуть его, он не стал. Его горе было другим, отличным от сородичей и подданных, и все об этом знали. Балин выскользнул за ним следом, но быстро вернулся, уселся и какое-то время так и сидел, отвернувшись и болтая в руке пустым кубком, будто забывшись.

У самого Барда кубок, кажется, не пустел. Что эльфийское вино, что гномий эль — он пил все, что ему подливали, и к концу вечера отчетливо понимал, что необратимо хмелеет. Не настолько, чтобы учинить какое-то безобразие, как обычно поступали городские пьяницы, но на подвиги уже тянуло.

Источник подвигов тем временем взирал на всех совершенно трезвым взглядом. Потратил несколько минут, дожидаясь реакции от сына, явно что-то замышлявшего на пару с Ференом, потом махнул рукой и, закинув ногу на ногу, принялся разглядывать искусно вырезанные узоры на стенах.

Сколько таких пиров видел он в своей жизни, подумалось вдруг Барду. Сколько раз видел боль, скрываемую за всем этим весельем? О чем он думал сейчас, сидя посреди гномов, которых терпеть не мог, позволяя сыну с другом вести себя совершенно по-мальчишески?

Что будет дальше?

Вот уж точно стоило заканчивать с выпивкой, иначе будет, как тот рыжий гном, храпеть в тарелке, обняв подвернувшийся под руку кусок баранины. Прекрасное начало царствования.

Трандуил повернулся к нему в то же мгновение, когда он решил, что пора и честь знать.

— Кажется, мы здесь уже лишние, — усмехнулся он, оглядывая зал.

Бард согласно кивнул, поднимаясь. И откуда в нем столько самоуверенности-то?

Спасибо Трандуилу, не дал развалиться прямо на полу. Бард поморщился, опираясь на край стола в ожидании, пока голова вернется на свое место. Пока он сидел, крепость вина так не чувствовалась, но стоило встать — и оно проявило себя во всей красе.

— Я сам! — заявил он и получил в ответ еще одну усмешку. На талию легла тяжелая рука, подтаскивая ближе.

— Конечно сам, — пообещал ему Трандуил с интонацией уставшего родителя и повел к выходу.

Наутро ему будет ой как стыдно за такой выход, но сейчас было не до того. На их уход обратил внимание только Леголас — кивнул отцу понимающе и вернулся к тому, чем был занят.

Снаружи было ощутимо легче. Прохладный ночной ветер потрепал волосы, похлопал по щекам, будто будил. Или это был Трандуил?

Эру, он вообще когда-нибудь так напивался?

Сбоку настырно потыкали в плечо.

— Да иду я.

— Да он и не сомневается.

Бард с трудом разлепил уже успевшие закрыться глаза. Посмотрел в одну сторону — увидел светлые волосы, в другую — темные. Короткие. Много.

— Заберешься?

Вездесущий олень с неодобрением принюхался к нему, но послушно опустился на землю, разрешая вскарабкаться себе на спину. И будто из вредности резко поднялся на ноги.

Барда ощутимо тряхнуло, и от этого неожиданно немного прояснилось в голове.

Трандуил медленно повел оленя под уздцы, что-то мурлыкая под нос. Действительно мурлыкая, или он сошел с ума — Бард не был уверен.

Но не мог не отметить, что у езды на олене были безусловные преимущества, вширь уж точно. Он почти лег, обнимая теплую шею. Вспомнил, как сел давным-давно на этого зверя впервые и ужасно боялся свалиться. Посмеялся про себя.

Правитель Дейла. Живой мертвец. Нищий рыбак. Убийца дракона. И снова правитель. И все это время не было ни дня, когда он не вспоминал тяжесть волос, падающих ему на лицо. Гладкость кожи. Усмешку, до последнего не сходившую с дивного лица.

Даже связав себя с женщиной и всем сердцем полюбив ее, и полюбив еще больше, когда она родила ему детей, он помнил все это. Но не было ни денег, ни времени, чтобы напиться настолько, чтобы либо признаться самому себе, либо забыть.

Эта безрассудная решительность управляла его жизнью как хотела, то уводя прочь от тех, кем он дорожил и кому не хотел причинять вред, то возвращая к ним и позволяя смотреть прямо в глаза. Это она протянула руку и дернула за повод, обращая на себя внимание. Она неуклюже сползла с оленя и придвинула его к Трандуилу. Она, проклятая, дорогая, хорошо, что ты есть, нырнула в карман, выуживая так и оставшийся в нем гномий то ли дар, то ли долг.

— Я так и не сказал тебе спасибо, — сбивчиво, но уверенно начал он.

— Вообще-то, сказал, — проговорил Трандуил, но Бард только покачал головой, продолжая.

— Не сказал. Не умею я так говорить, чтобы было понятно. Сколько знаю тебя, но этому не научился. Я лучше сделаю, — взял Трандуила за руку и вложил в ладонь блестящие камни. — Я знаю, ты любишь такое. Возьми.

Подумал на миг — ударит сейчас, этим ожерельем и ударит, и костей не соберешь.

— Я не возьму их. Они твои по праву.

Бард сделал шаг вперед, заставляя Трандуила — да не может такого быть — отступить назад. Олень покосился на них и предпочел отойти подальше.

— Мои. И в моем праве сделать тебе подарок, которым я смогу оплатить хоть тысячную долю, того, что ты сделал.

— Я пришел не ради платы, — в тихом голосе послышалась обида.

— Ты пришел ради камней, которые принадлежали тебе. Твоей… — он замялся, вспомнив, о чем предупреждал его гном. — Я знаю, Леголас рассказал мне. Ты не обязан был спасать меня, но спас. И я хочу сказать спасибо. Они, наверное, не затмят красоты и памяти тех, что отдал тебе Даин, но как по мне — они стоят того, чтобы остаться у лесного короля. Я добавил бы что-нибудь вроде «вспоминай обо мне, когда будешь носить», но могу поспорить, что ты не будешь.

— Носить? — уточнил Трандуил. Глаза у него распахнулись шире некуда.

— И это тоже.

Уверенность ускользнула прочь, как юркая форель от сети. Он обнаружил себя стоящим совсем рядом, так, что чувствовалось на лице чужое дыхание, чувствовалось тепло, которого не могло быть среди холода ночи.

— Спорим.

— Что?

— Спорим на желание.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь, больше от неожиданности. Слова звучали так просто, что никак не могли принадлежать этому… Этому…

Лоб коснулся лба, острые края венца впились в кожу, и Бард, недолго думая, протянул руку и снял его, осторожно выпутывая длинные пряди.

Проклятый олень, кажется, смеялся одними глазами, обходя их по кругу, или это было лишь игрой его воображения, уже не было важно. Он растворился весь, без остатка, в этом прикосновении волос, губ, рук, без страха и сомнения прижимая к себе ту единственную драгоценность, которой когда-либо хотел обладать.

Пусть не будет ничего больше, ни завтрашнего дня, ни мира, ни Трандуила в его жизни, но он запомнит этот миг, как запомнил каждый из проведенных с ним рядом.

Он ничего не сказал, когда Бард разорвал поцелуй. Так и стоял и смотрел в ответ, неотрывно, пока Бард не смутился и не отошел сам, не отыскал взглядом лося и не забрался на него вновь, потратив, наверное, несколько минут, упрашивая его опуститься. Но вот олень сделал первый шаг, и Трандуил вновь подхватил повод и пошел впереди, что-то напевая себе под нос.

Словно Барду все приснилось.

Он бы так и подумал, но в едва заметных еще лучах восходящего солнца сверкали, ослепляя, зеленые камни, и так же сверкала плохо спрятанная улыбка.

Теперь и здесь, наверное, все закончилось. И все было не зря.

 

Добрые дети оставили ему полный кувшин холодной воды, и Бард с радостью нырнул в него, едва открыл глаза и понял, где находится. Прислушался — в доме было совершенно тихо, он был один, а за окном уже гасли лучи заходящего солнца.

Сколько же он проспал?

Бард оглядел себя — так ведь и завалился вчера, как был, одетый, хорошо хоть сапоги догадался снять. Не мешало бы помыться теперь.

Ведерко сегодня казалось каким-то мелким, может, потому, что он так старательно ловил воду ртом, пытаясь вдоволь напиться. И как дошел до такого…

Вечерний холодок взбодрил быстро, достаточно для того, чтобы он додумался, что неплохо было бы пойти отыскать детей или хотя бы узнать, куда они делись. Ладно Баин и Сигрид, но младшая-то куда утанцевала?

Он встряхнул пальто и проверил карманы, вспомнив, что еще позавчера забросил туда отданное Даином ожерелье. Не потерял же ведь, пьяница?

В карманах было пусто, сколько бы он по ним ни хлопал, и по спине пробежал холодок, куда более сильный, чем тянувшийся из-за неприкрытой двери.

Такую драгоценность посеял, дурак! А собирался ведь…

Он упал на кровать и обхватил голову руками.

Собрался уже, так собрался. Как вообще могло из мыслей вылететь?

Он ругал себя последними словами, вскочив с кровати и принявшись нарезать по комнате круги.

Хорош же он был вчера, напился и… что он там наговорил-то?

Все он правильно наговорил. Каждое слово помнил и каждое бы повторил в любой момент, и добавил бы еще. Только вот делать это нужно было на ясную голову, а не так, как он ночью.

Трандуил спишет все это на крепость вина и забудет, и будет даже прав…

Он почти не удивился, когда, едва выйдя из дома, влетел в Ферена. Эльф заступил ему дорогу, и Бард едва сдержался, чтобы не спросить у него: «Чего ты тут забыл?» и не отодвинуть в сторону.

— Мы сворачиваем лагерь, — равнодушно сообщил Ферен, и у Барда сердце рухнуло в пятки. — Владыка желает обговорить с тобой дальнейшее сотрудничество, прежде чем уедет.

То ли у него все было написано на лице, то ли не один Трандуил умел читать в самих душах.

— Он ждет тебя, — смилостивился Ферен, и Бард едва не бросился в лагерь, чудом вспомнив о детях.

— Когда вы уходите? — спросил он как можно спокойнее, — я должен для начала разыскать своих детей.

Глупо прозвучало, будто бы он оправдывался. Будто бы он их мог где-то потерять.

— Принц Леголас учит твоих детей стрелять из лука, — было ему ответом. — У твоего сына неплохо получается.

Гордость за сына смазала непонимание. Леголас, конечно, хорошо к нему относился, но чтобы приходить так и забирать детей, да чтобы он не услышал…

— Принц отведет их домой, когда они закончат урок.

Невыразимо странные вещи происходили вокруг него. Если не сравнивать с тем, что случилось за последние недели.

Принц, значит.

Бард вспомнил дружеские заговоры, проводившиеся почти под столом, общие насмешки и потеплевший взгляд тогда, у костра, когда опустилась на плечо голова друга. Сравнил про себя с так легко дающейся официальностью в голосе.

— Передай принцу мою признательность, — хохотнул он и похлопал опешившего Ферена по плечу.

 

Если бы Ферен не сказал ему про отход, он бы сам и не заметил. Эльфы пришли налегке, и собирать им было не так уж много. Больше раненых, нежели вещей. Все припасы оставались людям, равно как и спальники, и дрова для костров, и какая-то утварь. С собой они забирали свое оружие и свою память об этих ужасных днях.

Шатер Трандуила — единственное сооружение, на уборку которого ушло бы время — все еще стоял; кажется, даже штор, прикрывающих выход, прибавилось.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляды ожидавших команды эльфов, взгляды, которые не мог расшифровать, но чувствовал, что что-то изменилось в их к нему отношении.

Охраны у шатра не было, и он помялся у входа, не зная, может ли зайти без приглашения. Хочет ли.

Заозирался по сторонам будто вор. Он и ощущал себя преступником, пробирающимся во дворец, чтобы похитить главную королевскую ценность.

Не иначе как не протрезвел еще.

Он собрался с духом и шагнул вперед, путаясь в шторе и тут же теряя всю уверенность, видя, что шатер пуст.

Горела тихо жаровня, освещая все внутри теплым, уютным светом. Сиротливо стоял в углу снятый доспех, поверх небрежно свисал темно-серебряный плащ, и очертания наплечников под ним казались сломанными крыльями.

Медленно сделав круг, будто думая, что Трандуил всерьез мог где-то спрятаться, он остановился у стола. Надкусанное яблоко. Остатки вина в бокале. Раскрытая книга. Будто хозяина похитили, а вещи так и остались — незаконченные, на полуслове.

Как все между ними.

Он бросил на страницы мимолетный взгляд, потому как все равно не умел читать эльфийские руны.

Написанное казалось совсем свежим, а выведенные пером буквы были не слишком аккуратные и от первой до последней — человеческие.

Он рассмеялся, закрывая ладонью лицо.

Удивительно, как единственным недостатком у существа мог быть почерк, и то при написании слов не его родного языка. Так же удивительно, как и то, что Бард мог легко разобрать каждое слово.

Впервые он задумался об истинном возрасте Трандуила, времени, которого человеческий разум не мог объять и осознать, и задался вопросом, откуда брались все те баллады, что пели его эльфы. Были такие, автора которых он упоминал, того, чей дар музыканта был выше всех размолвок эльфийских народов. Но было и множество других.

«Подними глаза.

Твой шанс упущен, и нет спасенья.

Все, что не сказал, замерло в тени деревьев.

Налетит гроза —

Сны как птицы теряют перья».

Слова звучали в его голове, нараспев и совсем тихо, так, как произнес бы их написавший.

Строка за строкой, пока не начало чудиться на щеке теплое дыхание, как если бы кто-то говорил на ухо.

И запах спелых яблок.

— Скажи мне, что я ошибся. Скажи один раз, и мы больше не заговорим об этом.

Голубые глаза смотрели спокойно и удивленно.

Замотанная в бордовую накидку фигура отодвинулась; Бард смотрел в пол и в никуда и теперь видел лишь волочащиеся по земле края.

— Ты должен мне желание, — буднично напомнил Трандуил.

Внутри все перевернулось, но сил реагировать на это неожиданно не осталось, будто все ушли на то, чтобы прочитать это послание, попавшееся ему на глаза как нарочно.

«Твой шанс упущен, и нет спасенья».

— И каким будет желание? — уточнил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал так же ровно. Хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы сегодня он должен выглядеть достойно. — Не заговаривать? Не напоминать?

Тихо прошуршала ткань и упала под ноги. Бард машинально потянулся помочь, поднять, начал склоняться и, увидев босые ноги, переступившие на накидку, вскинул взгляд.

Жаровня почти погасла, а снаружи не пробивалось ни единой искры, но он весь будто светился, как полная луна осенней ночью. Как россыпь звезд, по велению неизвестного собравшихся вместе, белых и зеленых, обрамляющих ее. И больше ничего.

Трандуил стоял перед ним, полностью обнаженный, только подаренное ожерелье сверкало на шее да привычные кольца на протянутой к Барду руке. Одно из них, тонкая золотая полоска, показалось ему странно неподходящим, но он был слишком зачарован, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.

Медленно поднялся и протянул руку в ответ.


End file.
